


Fucking Love Me

by Esmecadelez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Espiritismo, Multi, Obsecion, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmecadelez/pseuds/Esmecadelez
Summary: Félix es un fotógrafo amante del espiritismo y lo paranormal, cosas que está muy de moda en los locos años 20's. Su curiosidad es insaciable, por ello investiga algunos casos que captan su atención. Un día buscando a su primo para que lo acompañe a una de sus investigaciones, descubre una fotografía entre las cosas de su pariente, que muestra a una misteriosa mujer con antifaz, que al parecer es una especie de divinidad, por los detalles que encuentra en la imagen. Comenzando así, una obsesión por saber más sobre ella.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Kudos: 6





	1. Prefacio

Félix Graham de Vanily inició su afición por la fotografía, a la edad de 15 años, gracias a su padre quien le obsequió una cámara fuelle Autographic Kodak Junior, para su cumpleaños

Félix tenía una gran admiración por el trabajo de su tío Gabriel y su padre Rafael. Los mayores contaban con un estudio fotográfico en el centro de París, especializado en fotos de todo tipo, incluyendo las Post Mortem.

La vida y sus giros trajeron La Gran Guerra: que golpeo con fuerza los hogares franceses. Obligando a los hombres, a ser llevados al frente de batalla, sin importar su oficio o profesión. Las familias Agreste y Graham de Vanily no fueron la excepción.

Gabriel y Rafael fueron enlistados y murieron en las trincheras.

Félix y su primo Adrien, quedaron al frente del negocio, siendo guiados por Nathalie la fiel asistente de los mayores. Con esfuerzo lograron sacar adelante el negocio. Siendo Félix especialista en la fotografía post mortem y Adrien en la paisajista.

El joven Graham no sintió pena por la muerte de su padre, pues estaba seguro de algún día poder contactar con él, por medio de un canal espiritual, los cuales se hicieron muy populares en la época: Sesiones espiritistas, que usaban artilugios para contactar con el mundo de los muertos.

Además, al rubio de ojos verdes le atraía todo lo que tuviera que ver con seres sobrenaturales, por eso cuando la revista Strand Magazine público la navidad de 1920, un artículo referente al encuentro de unas niñas con un grupo de hadas y que estas, habían sido inmortalizadas en unas fotografías caseras, hechas por las menores.

Félix de inmediato acudió al lugar, con el fin de investigar por su cuenta. Lamentablemente la dirección publicada en la revista era falsa con el propósito de proteger a las niñas y su familia del acoso de los espiritistas, investigadores y demás personas curiosas.

La frustración del blondo duró poco, pues el 12 de enero de 1921 la revista Westminster Gazette publicó la dirección y nombre real de las niñas. Un incrédulo periodista redactó la nota invitando a cualquier investigador, a comprobar la veracidad de los hechos. Para el joven Graham era un claro desafió que estaba dispuesto a tomar, pero esta vez sería prudente y se haría acompañar de su primo.

El bondadoso Adrien, realizaba un viaje a finales de año que duraba 91 días exactos, ni uno más ni uno menos. A su regresó traía consigo, unas bellas fotografías paisajistas, y ganaba un buen dinero por ellas.

Y era esa habilidad de captar paisajes soñados que Félix necesitaba de su primo. Todo con el fin de obtener la fotografía perfecta que mostraría a las hadas y, posteriormente daría a conocer su hallazgo; a la Sociedad Teosófica: la cual anhelaba pertenecer.

El tiempo paso y Adrien regresó de su viaje para alegría de Félix, que de inmediato fue a buscarlo a la casa que compartían con sus madres. Por desgracia no encontró al rubio. En el lugar, únicamente estaba su maleta a medio desempacar. Félix pensó que este se encontraba en el estudio del negocio.

Antes de mancharse de la habitación de su primo, el oji-verde iba gastarle una broma con el trozo de camembert que, estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Levantó las prendas del centro de la maleta, para dejar el apestoso queso en medio de estas.

Detuvo su acción al encontrar una manta rectangular colocada de manera pulcra, entre las prendas, puso el queso de nuevo en su sitio y tomó aquella curiosa envoltura.

Sacó el contenido que resguardaba, apreciando una foto de una chica de rasgos euroasiáticos, con su rostro semi cubierto por un antifaz, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello largo y al parecer azabache; llevaba un vestido con motas negras, más el color de la prenda le fue desconocido, por ser una foto a blanco y negro.

Dio vuelta a la foto, encontrando al reverso una nota ≪ M'lady, mon amour ≫ Félix rio ante la cursi y ridícula frase, sin duda su primo estaba enamorado de esa misteriosa mujer.

Volvió a ver la imagen de la femenina, apreciando mejor los detalles en ella: tenía una especie de aura emanando de su cuerpo y las lavandas a su alrededor, parecían brotar de la misma.

¿Era una divinidad? ¿Un hada? ¿Un ser mitológico? Sacar conclusiones tan fuera de lo común, parecía exagerado, pero al examinar la foto, no había alteración alguna.

Félix estaba molesto con su primo, por ocultarle tal encuentro con un ser sobrenatural. Sabiendo lo mucho que le atraía al mayor todo lo relacionado al mundo espiritual y paranormal. El blondo guardo todo como estaba.

Mando al demonio la investigación de las hadas, su curiosidad insaciable había encontrado un nuevo objetivo.

Félix no se imaginaba el secreto que su primo y esa misteriosa mujer ocultaban y la obsesión que desencadenaría en él, al encontrar el mundo que ellos protegían.


	2. Sentimientos Muertos

Elliette Kurtzberg Bustier de dos años, estaba sobre su pequeña cama, rodeada de frescos jazmines y narcisos. Las delicadas flores desprendían un aroma dulce, el cual se esparció por toda la recamara.

Sus bucles rojos parecían tener un brillo natural, hacían un bello contraste con el blanco del Bonnet de finos encajes y listones, su pálida piel se fusionaba con el color claro del vestido de bautizo que, no hacia hace dos meses había usado.

A simple vista parecía una tierna princesa, esperando el beso de su madre para despertar. De no ser por su carencia de expresión. Culpa del rigor mortis.

Elliette tenía tres días de haber fallecido, la causa: Gripe española, una enfermedad para la cual aun no había cura. Una vez adquirida, la muerte era el único alivio para el infectado.

Félix era el encargado de maquillar el rostro de la pequeña. Ocultó los signos de su estado de descomposición: los del hospital habían tardado en entregar el cuerpo de la menor a su madre.

Los afilados verdes, observaban los rasgos de la menor que necesitaban una capa extra de rubor o talcos. El rubio había arremangado las mangas de su camisa blanca, para evitar mancharla con los polvos sueltos, al ser esparcidos sobre la rígida piel con la ayuda de una brocha.

—¿Está listo el siguiente escenario Nathalie? —inquirió en un tono osco, sin abandonar su labor.

—Si, Madame Caline viuda de Kurtzberg está sentada al centro de las flores, cómo lo pediste, Félix—respondió con voz neutral la sería mujer de lentes. Manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, en una posición firme.

—¿Dónde está el hijo mayor?

—Al final de las escaleras. Esperando.

El rubio bufo con molestia, el chico parecía el guardaespaldas de la fallecida, lo cual era irritante. Para Félix, el cuerpo de la menor no era más que un cascaron vacío, sentir afecto hacia este era inútil.

—Supongo que le has dicho lo que debe hacer, en cuanto yo baje con el cuerpo.

—Lo sabe—respondió la discreta mujer, que se mantenía de pie junto al marco de la puerta.

Los verdes del zagal observaron a Nathalie: bien podría compararse con una enviada de la muerte, por el largo vestido negro, su cabello azabache recogido en un moño y su rostro sin emociones.

El oji-verde, metió los maquillaje y brochas en una bolsa de papel, para ser desechados. Consejo que le dio su madre Amelie, para evitar un contagio, al haber estado en contacto con la piel de una victima de la gripe española. Nathalie se ubicó al lado del rubio y tomó la bolsa, para tirarla una vez estuvieran fuera de la propiedad de los Kurtzberg.

Félix tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de la pequeña, no quería dañar los retoques recién terminados. La oji-celeste se situó detrás de él, para seguir el trayecto del fotógrafo.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Nathaniel Kurtzberg aguardaba al final de las escaleras, observando con recelo el segundo piso: había prometido a su hermana ser siempre su caballero protector y, era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, aun cuando ella, ya no pertenencia al mundo de los vivos.

El adolescente adquirió una actitud defensiva, al ver descender al arrogante fotógrafo, no sabía porque, pero el tipo le daba escalofríos: con ese semblante inexpresivo, igual al de la mujer que le acompañaba, ambos parecían enviados por la misma muerte.

Félix paso al lado del pelirrojo, sin dirigirle la mirada, yendo directo hasta el salón principal donde la madre de la menor esperaba.

—Joven Kurtzberg—la voz de la mujer de gafas sobresaltó al adolescente, que se había centrado en observar al rubio—por favor vaya junto a su madre, para tomar la ultima fotografía.

Nathaniel dio un chasquido con la lengua, dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de la fría mujer, todo con tal de que ese fotógrafo fantoche abandonara su residencia de una buena vez. Fingió indiferencia al andar hasta la sala principal, tomó la actitud del señor de la casa, al ser el único hombre en la familia.

La gentil viuda Bustier era la viva imagen de amor maternal, rodeada de narcisos y jazmines a sus pies. Alzó los brazos para recibir el cuerpo de su pequeña princesa, que, para ella, parecía estar dormida.

—S'il vous plaît soyez, Madame Bustier, por favor tenga cuidado Madame Bustier—la intención de Félix era que la mujer no moviera las flores que Nathalie había arreglado y, tampoco los retoques en el vestido y rostro de la pequeña.

—Descuide, cualquier movimiento brusco de mi parte, puede despertar a mi bebé—el blondo enarco una ceja, sus brazos dejaron de sentir el peso de Elliette, pues su madre la cargó por completo, arrullándola y haciendo suaves sonidos con su boca—. Dors précieux, mon ange, maman est avec toi. Duerme preciosa, mi ángel, mamá está contigo.

La mujer de mirada aqua, acarició con el dorso de su mano, las frías mejillas de su pequeña. Félix se contuvo de llamarle la atención a la mujer, al temer que está arruinará el rubor artificial de la infanta.

Sin embargo, notó que la viuda casi no tocaba la piel, solo hacia ademanes.

El fotógrafo se alejó despacio del escenario. Vio a Nathalie junto al hijo mayor de la viuda, estaban de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Basto un gesto de la cabeza de Félix, para que la seria mujer le indicará al pelirrojo, situarse al lado de su madre y su difunta hermana.

Nathaniel sabía que debía hacer, pues en el corto trayecto, la mujer de lentes le había dado las indicaciones correspondientes. Se arrodilló al lado de su madre, cuidando de no mover las flores a su alrededor. El cuadro frente a él era doloroso de ver, parecía que su madre estaba a nada de perder la cordura por el dolor, adorando el cadáver de la menor, como si estuviera viva.

De forma imperturbable, el fotógrafo abrió el obturador de la cámara, se inclinó un poco, para ver a través del cristal mate traslucido la imagen que inmortalizaría.

Félix no gustaba dar indicaciones a sus clientes: eso hacia ver las fotos con gestos falsos de parte de estos. La paciencia que no tenía para lidiar con las personas, le sobraba para esperar a que las emociones de sus clientes afloraran por si solas. Así que se dedicó a ajustar el enfoque de la cámara, sin descuidar lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Su tolerancia fue premiada, al notar el cambio, en el semblante del adolescente a uno de adoración hacia las dos femeninas frente a él.

Con movimientos raudos y precisos, Félix colocó la placa fotográfica, retiró la lámina protectora y disparó para captar la toma.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios. Nathalie al ver el particular rostro "feliz" del joven, hizo señas a los de la funeraria, y que entraran a llevarse el cuerpo de la pequeña, que debía ser sepultado inmediatamente.

Unos hombres con trajes negros y sombreros de copa se acercaron a la viuda Kurtzberg. Retiraron los sombreros de sus cabezas, con respeto y los volvieron a colocar en su lugar. Extendieron sus manos para que, la madre les diera el cuerpo de la infanta por voluntad propia.

—¡Váyanse aves de rapiña, perturban el sueño de mi ángel! —bramó con ira la pelirroja. Causando estupor en su hijo, pues nunca había visto esa furia por parte de su madre, la mujer siempre era un amor de persona—Mamá va a protegerte, no permitirá que te lleven a ese lugar oscuro, tranquila se cuanto te asusta—La pelirroja abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña, sin ser consciente de las lagrimas que mojaban sus pecosas mejillas.

Bustier creía escuchar el llanto de su hija, pero era el propio.

Nathaniel debía ser un caballero y por amor a la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, sujetó con fuerza los brazos de su madre.

—Llévense el cuerpo de Elliette por favor—ordenó con voz firme, luchando con los brazos de su madre que se retorcían en un intentó por liberarse del agarre de su hijo.

Los hombres de la funeraria acataron la orden y, tomaron el cuerpo de la menor entre sus brazos. La viuda gritaba con impotencia, al no poder evitar que su pequeña le fuera arrebatada de sus manos.

Las lágrimas también rodaron por las mejillas del pelirrojo, pero era necesario para que su hermana por fin descansará en paz, luego de haber padecido la terrible enfermedad.

Félix acomodaba sus instrumentos fotográficos, ajeno a los gritos y llantos. Una vez empacados de forma minuciosa como era costumbre de él. Se los entregó a Nathalie, que tenía los ojos acuosos al ver el dolor de aquella noble mujer.

Los padres no deben ver morir a sus hijos; se dijo para si en sus pensamientos.

Luego centro su vista en el joven Graham y su apatía hacia el dolor ajeno. Si bien Félix gustaba del mundo espiritual y todas sus cosas, esa no era razón suficiente, para justificar su falta de empatía.

El oji-verde ni siquiera había derramado lagrima alguna tras el fallecimiento de su padre.

—Deja las cosas en el estudio, iré más tarde a revelar las fotografías—pidió Graham. Arregló sus mangas para luego descolgar su abrigo y boina del perchero.

—Félix, deja de frecuentar a esa mujer, te lo digo por tu bien. Te mete cosas raras en tu cabeza—le advirtió Nathalie, él no dijo nada, y continúo colocándose las prendas—ella te está usando para su conveniencia—la mayor se reprochó así misma mentalmente, pues la causante de la apatía de Félix, había sido esa casquivana, maldijo que el joven la hubo conocido en su adolescencia y esa mujer se aprovechó de su emergente curiosidad.

—Nathalie—el arrogante fotógrafo inhaló una bocanada de aire que exhalo con molestia—acabo de regresar de es malogrado viaje a West Riding, sabes cómo se pone mi humor al no obtener lo que quiero, así que no sigas con eso, porque no voy a responder de mis actos—advirtió a la oji-celeste.

—Por esa misma razón, te aconsejo que te distraigas con cosas sanas, mira a Adrien, él...

—No te atrevas a compararme con mi primo—masculló entre dientes el rubio, evitando alzar la voz, para no ser escuchado por las personas que aún permanecían en la mansión Kurtzberg—dedícate a cumplir con tu trabajo, que para eso te pago ¿Sabías que aún están contratando Munitionnettes en Londres? —, sus esmeraldas miraron con desprecio a Nathalie.

La mujer entendió la advertencia del joven, pero se negó a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Entonces acompáñame al estudio, conversemos respecto a lo que te molesta de ese malogrado viaje.

Félix miro por sobre el hombro de la asistente, comprobando que estaban solos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acorraló a la mujer entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —preguntó angustiada la oji-celeste, al sentir su espacio personal invadido de forma brusca por el joven. Que era una cabeza y media más alto que ella.

—Es lo que quieres ¿no? —deslizó una caricia con su pulgar, sobre el cuello de su asistente. Ella se tensó de inmediato—tenerme entre tus piernas. Lo sé por cómo me observas ¿pensaste que no lo notaba?

A Nathalie la suposición por parte del oji-verde le produjo asco, ella lo veía como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Veló por su aprendizaje muy a pesar de que él nunca la vio como a una mentora, sino como una simple asistente. El nudo en su garganta por contener el llanto que le provocaban las palabras de Félix, le impidieron responder.

El fotógrafo se apartó de ella. El silencio por parte de Nathalie le aburrió. Chasqueo la lengua y se marchó.

Nathalie se abrazó a si misma, agradeciendo que el joven Graham se retirara del lugar, ella lo único que buscaba era que él la viera como alguien en quien confiar, cómo a una... segunda madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis invocadores, pues he aquí el primer capitulo de este fic. Aclarando, los acontecimientos históricos que se mencionan en la trama, son solo referencias de la época. 
> 
> Agradezco las recomendaciones de este fic en otras plataformas y redes sociales relacionadas al fandom. 
> 
> Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, nos leemos luego.


	3. Deseo y Poder

Félix caminaba por las concurridas aceras de París: debido a las baratas de finales de enero por parte de los negocios, la gente buscaba las mejores ofertas.

La brisa de invierno aún era perceptible en el ambiente, aunque no con la misma intensidad que en diciembre. El fotógrafo iba abrigado con una gabardina trench y una boina. Ambas prendas en color negro, resaltando así, el verde oscuro de sus ojos, y sus dorados cabellos.

A pesar de estar abrigado, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, a causa de la fría brisa que acariciaba su rostro descubierto. Sin embargo, Félix prefirió caminar que viajar en tranvía.

Es una entrometida

Pensó el rubio, luego de su mal rato con Nathalie. Para él, la mujer se estaba portando muy cotilla, y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente, es que lo hacía por mero interés sexual hacia su persona.

El ojiverde vio los negocios a su alrededor, con el fin de despejar su mente. Notó una pequeña panadería, la cual tenía en el aparador unas apetecibles tartaletas de frutilla. Esto llamó la atención del fotógrafo, pues era el postre que su padre siempre llevaba a casa, al finalizar su jornada de trabajo. Desde el fallecimiento del mayor, el rubio no había vuelto a probar dicho postre. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se adentró a comprar un par de tartaletas.

Salió de aquella panadería con la pequeña caja que, contenía dicho postre dentro. Bajo los escalones sin percatarse a los lados de la acera. Un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho lo hizo aflojar el agarré de la caja, cayendo sin remedio al piso. Las tartaletas fueron aplastadas por los ajetreados transeúntes. El fotógrafo apretó sus dientes, al punto de hacerlos rechinar de la rabia que lo dominaba.

Se giró a su derecha, dispuesto a moler a golpes, la cara del causante de ese desastre.

De ti no va a quedar ni el recuerdo hijo de...

—Vous êtes un Chinois complètement incompétent et stupide!¡Eres una china completamente incompetente y estúpida! —una chillona voz, casi perforó los oídos de Félix.

¿Qué carajos?

Sus orbes enfocaron a la persona que choco con él. Sobre la acera y en medio de la nieve, estaba el cuerpo de una chica, con algunos comprados sobre ella y, otros más regados a su alrededor.

Su estatura era baja, a pesar de sus piernas largas. Esto lo pudo notar el zagal, porque la falda rosa con puntos blancos de ella se había subido hasta sus rodillas. La gabardina beige que traía puesta estaba desgastada, señal que era una sirvienta. La faz completa de la jovencita era imposible de notar, pues el viejo gorro de lana rosado que traía puesto le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando expuestos sus labios teñidos de rojo natural, debido al frio y su pálida piel, que, al parecer, era sensible al clima. Su cabello negro estaba atado en dos coletas.

Félix limpió su costado derecho con asco: el arrogante joven, despreciaba a la gente que no era de su nivel social.

—¡No puedes dejar de ser una inútil! chocaste con Adrienbuu—la molesta voz no paraba de quejarse—Que esperas para recoger mis cosas, la nieva las estropeará. Voy a decirle a mami que lo descuente de tu salario—Félix mordió sus labios, conteniendo la risa que ese espectáculo le provocaba.

La jovencita, a duras penas comenzó a recoger las cosas a su alrededor. La dueña de la voz irritante, se dio la vuelta y, con pomposos andares se aproximó al fotógrafo

La rubia acomodó los bucles que sobresalían de su sombrero cloche de color amarillo, adornado con un girasol y, una cinta entrecruzada de color negro alrededor. Bajo un poco las estolas de su abrigo de piel, dejando al descubierto sus hombros semi desnudos. Una vez estuvo frente al apuesto rubio, se aferró a su brazo izquierdo de forma posesiva. Félix enarco una ceja, ante la descara acción de la muchacha.

—Adrikins, escoge cualquier pastel de la tienda, no te preocupes por el precio, saldrá del sueldo de esta—miró con desdén, a la chica que luchaba por no caer de nuevo y, cargar con los comprados al mismo tiempo.

El fotógrafo rodo los ojos, se estaba retrasando por culpa de la odiosa de Chloe y su torpe sirvienta. Además, la rubia lo estaba confundiendo con su primo. Él conocía muy bien a la joven vanidosa, pues era la hija de una de las amigas de su madre y de su tía.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer plus vite! ¡No puedes moverte más rápido! —demando la rubia a su sirvienta.

—Ese hombre se atravesó en mi camino, también fue su culpa.

La rubia se soltó del brazo del fotógrafo y a grandes zancadas, llegó donde su criada y le dio una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Del impacto la euroasiática soltó algunas compras, que cayeron de nuevo al piso.

—No te di permiso para hablar. Otra falta de respeto de tu parte, asquerosa china, y le diré a mi madre que te mande de regresó, en un barco cargado de inmigrantes—escupió con ira, aquellas denigrantes palabras para con su sirvienta. La jovencita se encogió con temor—¡A que esperas para recoger lo que tiraste! —la azabache comenzó a recoger de nuevo las cosas, con un notable temblor en sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza baja, ocultando las lágrimas que mojaban sus pálidas mejillas—Adrienbuu, disculpa este mal rato ¿en que estábamos? —la oji-celeste sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Chloe, Chloe; sigues siendo tan desagradable como siempre.

La sonrisa de la joven se desencajo de su semblante.

—¿Adrikins, esa china te puso de mal humor verdad? —la petulante rubia, trató de justificar el comportamiento del hombre, pues ella se consideraba perfecta, nadie podía despotricar en su contra. Todo mundo la amaba y respetaba.

—Fumar te está dejando ciega al parecer ¿eh? Chloe—Félix bufó, pues la rubia para él no era más que una tipa hueca, que no valía su tiempo, peor aún, si lo estaba confundiendo con su primo. El fotógrafo, paso de largo al lado de la impactada oji-celeste, que seguía sin creer la actitud tan borde de parte de su "Adrien".

El rubio detuvo sus pasos a la par de la sirvienta, que mantuvo su mirada clavada en el piso.

—¿Lo has notado? Te ha golpeado y nadie se detuvo a intervenir—la voz de Félix tenía un tono frío y denigrante—La respuesta es simple. Tu no vales nada extranjera. Regresa a tu país, a prostituirte en los puertos—el rubio soltó una gran carcajada, tras mencionar aquella practica que era común, en las jovencitas chinas de las aldeas pobres de ese país. Los sollozos de la menor le confirmaron que el daño estaba hecho, sonrió granuja y retomó su camino.

A lo lejos quedaban los berrinches de parte de Chloe, que lo seguía llamando por el nombre de su primo, era seguro que iba desquitarse con la sirvienta y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Esa idiota pagará caro, haber provocado que tirará las tartaletas al piso.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El mancebo anduvo por varios callejones del gran París, su destino era un elegante club de Jazz que, estaba situado en uno de los barrios populares de la ciudad. A esas horas de la mañana, la zona estaba desolada. El fotógrafo estaba ansioso, pues la mujer que vería siempre tenía información de su interés. Esta vez, la femenina había solicitado su presencia en un recado.

Félix ingreso al ostentoso local, del cual aquella enigmática mujer era dueña: al fondo del lugar, había una tarima con un gran piano negro de cola, a su alrededor se encontraban distintos instrumentos que los músicos de jazz solían utilizar para sus presentaciones. Las paredes, tenían tonos blancos con ligeros toques dorados en los relieves. Las cortinas de terciopelo de color blanco con dorado estaban recogidas y, dejaban pasar la luz del sol, por los enormes ventanales

Contiguo a la tarima estaba el bar: una barra larga y espaciosa hecha de cedro con cubierta de mármol. Detrás de esta, había un gabinete de caoba macizo. Dos vitrinas resguardaban los finos licores, copas y vasos.

Un mozo pulía los pisos con afán, las mesas y las sillas con colchones de terciopelo rojo, estaban esquinadas, con el fin de hacer la labor más sencilla.

—Bonjour, Theo—saludó Félix, con su particular tono mesurado.

—¡Oh! Bonjour Monsieur Graham—El hombre de cabello castaño, se apresuró a limpiar sus manos en su delantal negro. De inmediato se acercó al joven rubio, tomó el abrigo y la boina, que este le entregó.

—¿Está Madame? —Cuestionó el oji-verde. Observando con curioseo, las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

—Si, ella lo ha estado esperando Monsieur Graham—informó amable el mozo—pase adelante—, le señaló las gradas y luego acomodó las prendas del mancebo, en un perchero cerca de la entrada.

Félix procedió a subir las escalinatas. En el trayecto, miró los cuadros colgados a lo largo de la pared, todos eran de chicas en paños menores. Todas habían sido fotografiadas por él: cómo una especie de favor para su informante.

Sonrió retozón, rememorando los gratos momentos que las femeninas le hicieron pasar en la sesión. Nathalie le había acompañado, en esa ocasión, su rostro molesto en todo momento: al estar ante tanta "descarada". Ese era el sobrenombre que había usado la mayor, al referirse a las flapper.

El rubio llegó a la segunda planta, donde estaba un amplio pasillo, y varias puertas situadas a cada lado. Con pasó calmo, avanzó hasta el final del corredor. Exhaló un pesado suspiro antes de tocar la puerta.

La mujer que iba a ver era una eminencia en el tema espiritual y paranormal. De noche era una flapper y la amante de grandes diplomáticos. De día, era miembro activa de la Sociedad Teosófica con sede en París. En las circunstancias equivocadas, era una arpía que temer. El rubio no debía estar nervioso frente a esa dama, como pudo se relajó y, dio dos leves toques a la puerta.

—Qui est-ce? ¿Quién es? —una aterciopelada voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

—Félix—contestó en tono tosco, el fotógrafo.

—Adelante—respondió la voz, con cierto coqueteo.

El oji-verde giró la manilla de la puerta e ingreso a la ostentosa habitación.

Cortinas de terciopelo morado decoraban los ventanales, la cama al centro tenía un dosel labrado en cedro, de este caían unas delicadas sedas. La mueblería del cuarto era estilo Luis XV, todos forrados en terciopelo rojo. Aquella habitación era digna de una reina.

Las esmeraldas del rubio observaron con audacia, a la figura femenina situada al lado de la ventana, frente a un lujoso tocador, lleno de maquillaje y alhajeros. La esbelta mujer, retocaba sus labios con un chillante labial escarlata, su cabello estilo bob cut color magenta, estaba semicubierto por un sombrero cloche de fieltro en color morado, una cinta ancha rosa, decoraba el accesorio.

Sus hombros sostenían su abrigo de piel color café oscuro, que apenas cubría su sensual lencería de color blanco. La mayor fingió no prestar atención a su taciturno invitado, maquillando su faz despreocupada.

Félix cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo. Aquel particular sonido hizo cambiar de posición a la femenina, cruzó su pierna izquierda, dejando al descubierto su liguero que, sostenía sus medias blancas. El fotógrafo trago grueso, ante la sensual imagen. Esa mujer era una tentación en toda la palabra.

La peli-magenta levantó su mirada, pestaño lentamente cuando sus orbes conectaron con los ojos del varón. El joven no pudo sostener la mirada y, se enfocó en el diván frente a la cama de la dama. Su imaginación proyectó varias poses que, deseaba practicar con la femenina.

—Que modales los míos. Buenos días, garçon chico ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿West Riding es tan acogedor como dicen? —sus maquillados labios, dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—Aburrido, como todo miserable pueblo en medio de la nada—mascullo con molestia—Conan Doyle cambió los nombres de los involucrados...

—Para proteger la identidad de la familia de las niñas—, completó ella, con indiferencia.

La oji-marrón se levantó de la banca, su fino abrigo cayo de sus hombros, dejando expuesta su lencería. Los verdes del fotógrafo recorrieron con descaro el cuerpo de la diosa frente a él. La flapper sabía lo que causaba su figura al joven, vio con disimulo, la erección que se marcaba en los pantalones de este.

La mujer jugueteo con uno de los collares de perlas que, decoraban su cuello, sus manos y brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes de seda, sus muñecas adornadas por costosas pulseras y sus dedos llenos de anillos con piedras invaluables. Regalos de sus amantes.

Con un sensual contoneó de caderas, avanzó hasta el astuto zagal, lanzando hacia un lado su sombrero cloche.

—Sabias que la información era falsa—Félix afirmó. Conteniendo los impulsos de abalanzarse sobre la mujer y hacerla suya. Cómo pago por su osadía al burlarse de él.

—Obtener información es mi especialidad, que luego está resulte falsa—se encogió de hombros—no es mi culpa.

—¡Perdí tiempo y dinero en ese viaje! —el joven alzó la voz. Odiaba que lo tratará como a un mocoso inexperto, en el ámbito de la investigación.

—De que te quejas, los investigadores más famosos tuvieron aciertos y desaciertos, lejos de lloriquear, ellos maduraron—se defendió—, es que piensas acaso que estar dentro de la Sociedad es fácil, tomas una foto y ya te condecoran—soltó una carcajada—que iluso garçon.

Félix controlo su respiración, no era conveniente perder los estribos frente a esa mujer.

La flapper vio al rubio muy serio. Decidió acortar la distancia. Dando unos cuantos pasos, situándose frente al fotógrafo.

—Madame Chamack—el blondo sintió los suaves pechos de la femenina apretarse contra su torso. Ella rozó sus senos con descaro, al alzarse de puntillas y peinar uno de los dorados cabellos de él—no es aconsejable jugar con fuego.

—Para ti soy Prime Queen garçon y ¿es una amenaza lo que escucho? —deslizó su mano derecha, y delineó la erección del ojiverde por sobre la cremallera, este vibro ante las atenciones de la mujer.

—No—respondió el fotógrafo—es una advertencia—sentenció. Un gruñido abandonó los labios del zagal, Nadja apretó su falo.

—Tienes agallas garçon—sonrió seductora, acercándose al oído derecho del fotógrafo, todo sin dejar de apretar el pene del rubio—se la ubicación real de las hadas—lamió el lóbulo y luego lo mordió—¿te interesa?

Félix no quería ceder a la lagotería de Prime Queen, pues no dejaba de tratarlo como a un crio. Por otro lado, necesitaba lograr una buena investigación. De conseguirlo, no dudaba ser invitado a la Logia Blavatsky que era la casa madre de los teosóficos.

—¿Cuál es el precio, Prime Queen? —inquirió tozudo.

La informante sonrió victoriosa, los hombres siempre cedían a sus caprichos.

—Usa petting y dame un orgasmo que haga que las yemas de mis dedos rocen el cielo del placer—desafió la mujer con seguridad, pues ya antes se había acostado con el joven y, no era un semental en la cama.

≪Petting era una práctica muy común en los bares de flappers de la época, consistía en tener relaciones sexuales sin incluir el coito. ≫

— Pardonnez ma question. Où est le défi? Perdona mi pregunta ¿Dónde está el desafío? —el enarcó una ceja y sonrió arrogante. Félix había estado con varias mujeres, aprendiendo una cosa o dos, de cómo brindar placer, haciendo uso del Petting.

—Ya lo dije chico. Es más, seré generosa contigo, a pesar de tu osadía—, la peli-magenta bajo la cremallera del pantalón del zagal y coló su mano; palpando el pene, provocando un jadeo de parte del rubio—, también ganaras una felación a la inversa. Si lo logras—. Nadja se mordió el labio inferior.

El fotógrafo la apegó a su cuerpo ni bien termino de hablar. Aprisionó los labios de la seductora flapper con los suyos. La mujer sintió el calor comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, el joven la besaba como un experto. Nadja se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, sus manos se sujetaron del chaleco del blondo, este aprovechó la posición y con su lengua, exploró más la cavidad bucal de la informante, jugueteando con la sinhueso de ella.

La informante estaba desesperada por dominar el beso. Félix no le dio oportunidad, sus hábiles manos acariciaron los pechos por sobre la delicada tela de su lencería, su pulgar e índice, pellizcaban los erectos pezones. Las manos de la flapper jugueteaban con las guedejas doradas del varón, su cuerpo pedía más y sus piernas flaqueaban ante esa necesidad. La peli-magenta se negaba a demostrar ese deseo a su asaltante.

Sus vanos intentos por camuflar su excitación fallaron ante el perspicaz fotógrafo. Félix supo que llevaba un buen terreno ganado. Descendió con húmedos besos, por el cuello y la clavícula de la informante. Cuidando de no dejar marcas sobre la tersa piel de la flapper. Nadja casi perdió el equilibrio, debido al placer que experimentaba, pero el zagal la sujetó firme por la espalda.

Con su boca libre, Nadja gemía por lo alto, el ojiverde chupaba y mordía sus senos con descaro. La mujer maldecía la tela que impedía sentir la lengua del ojiverde.

—Extrañaba estas bellezas—Félix se apartó un momento, la flapper se enderezó y, contempló el rostro del joven: sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos con la pupila dilatada, sin olvidar su respiración irregular—lástima que escogieras el petting—sonrió granuja y se acercó a besar el escote del sostén de la mujer, sin apartar su felina mirada llena de lujuria.

— Garçon—acarició con ternura los mechones desordenados del rubio, anhelando que Félix la adorara plenamente. Sacudió su cabeza, obligando a su mente a no imaginar un mundo al lado de ese joven, ella era un alma libre, no le pertenecía a nadie—estas aquí para ganar un reto ¿o lo estas olvidando? —. Reto la mujer, todo con tal de desvanecer esa aura de "cariño".

La actitud tosca de ella molestó a Félix, estaba siendo subestimado de nuevo por esa seductora flapper. Apretó con ambas manos los glúteos de Nadja, que de un brinco enredó sus piernas sobre las caderas del joven. Esa postura hizo que ambos sexos se rosaran. La erección del blondo sobresalió por la cremallera abierta, la tela de su ropa interior aprisionó el trozo de carne, que rozó la bragadura de la vulva de la informante.

—¡Ah! ¡ Garçon! —gimió por todo lo alto. Él la condujo hasta la amplia cama, frotando su pene sobre la intimidad de esta. Con cuidado la depositó sobre el mullido colchón. La mano derecha del fotógrafo se posicionó cerca del rostro de la flapper y, su mano libre, acarició el abdomen de ella, descendiendo hasta llegar a su perla de placer—que bien se siente—jadeo.

—¿Segura que aún quieres petting? Puedes cambiar el reto y, dejar que mi polla te dé el mejor orgasmo—tentó de nuevo el oji-verde, probando la fuerza de voluntad de su sexy rival—con lo húmeda que estas—sus dedos libres palparon las pantaletas mojadas, mientras su índice no abandonó las atenciones al clítoris—podría follarte duro.

Nadja quería sucumbir, desnudarse y dejar que aquel impertinente la tomará, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho. Entonces recordó la advertencia citada por el impertinente, era necesario un escarmiento a su orgullo. Segura de salir victoriosa en ese reto, habló.

—Te crees un experto en la cama—rio por lo bajo, luchando por que más jadeos no abandonaran sus labios, ante los estímulos que hacía Félix en su vulva—, solo buscas pretextos, para ocultar tu inexperiencia en el petting.

—No digas que no te di opciones—él se encogió de hombros. La acción extrañó a Nadja.

El zagal se aflojo la corbata y la retiro con brusquedad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había anudado las muñecas de la informante.

—¿Qué, haces? —cuestionó inquieta, al ver como el blondo ataba la corbata a la cabecera de la cama, dejando sus manos inmóviles.

—Haciendo que llegues al cielo—se arrodillo a la altura de la intimidad de la mayor—, sin tocar al demonio que te impulsa a lograrlo —sonrió granuja.

La mirada del ojiverde se oscureció, Nadja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, estaba desarmada frente a él. Se sintió como una frágil liebre, ante un feroz lobo.

—Huele exquisito—Félix hundió su nariz entre medio de los labios mayores, provocando un jadeo de la informante.

—¡Hazme el maldito oral, de una jodida vez! —demandó la peli-magenta, deseosa de ser devorada por ese granuja.

Félix contuvo las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, tenía a Prime Queen en sus manos. Ella abrió más sus piernas y alzó su pelvis, buscando tener cualquier contacto con la boca del joven.

—Mírame—exigió el blondo, la mujer enfocó sus ojos al atrevido zagal—, quiero que veas como devoro tu delicioso coño.

Nadja iba protestar, pero sus quejas fueron silenciadas por los estímulos que el fotógrafo brindó a su intimidad. Félix coló su dedo índice y corazón sobre los labios mayores de la vulva, elevó un poco la parte que escondía la perla de placer de la informante. El ojiverde relame sus labios, notando el clítoris entre la tela. Su lengua probó el hinchado botón. Saboreó la excitación de ella, que había humedecido por completo la pantaleta. Trazó círculos sobre la perla y alternó con pequeñas succiones. El rostro de la mujer se desfiguro en una mueca de placer, sin dejar de ver a las esmeraldas que la observaban.

—Lo haces jodidamente bien—exclamó, mordiendo sus carmines—¡dios! —pronunció y liberó un sonoro jadeo.

—Te pones tan caliente, con solo sentir mis labios y mi lengua entre tus piernas—se burló Félix.

—Cállate y continua, hazme llegar—, el pacer hablaba por ella, su cordura y la razón del porque estaba haciendo eso, fueron olvidadas por la informante.

El fotógrafo sonrió victorioso retomando la candente labor. Una ola de placer invadió cada terminación nerviosa de Nadja, que tiraba de la corbata, intentando zafarse del agarre de está. La mujer quería enredar sus manos entre las guedejas del varón, para hundirlo más en su bragadura. Su libido estaba al límite. El cosquilleo de un orgasmo cercano incrementó, cuando Félix hizo uso de su dedo pulgar, simulando embestidas por sobre la tela, sin llegar a penetrarla. Su mano libre jugueteaba con los grandes senos de la informante, pellizcando sus erectos pezones. Las succiones a su centro fueron en aumento, Nadja no pudo más. Gritó de placer, casi podía jurar que estaba tocando el cielo, irónicamente al ser devorada por un precioso demonio. Su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos, ignorando que había sido derrotada en su propio juego. Félix se irguió, contemplando a la sensual mujer, que había sucumbido ante él.

El ojiverde no perdió tiempo, desamarró las manos de la mujer, estas cayeron sobre las almohadas. Él la cargo estilo princesa, aprovechando que ella aún estaba disfrutando de los residuos del orgasmo. Con cuidado la deposito sobre el diván. Fue a la cama y tomo un par de cojines, regresó donde la flapper y colocó debajo de la cabeza de ella los almohadones.

Aflojó su cinturón, desprendió el botón de su pantalón, para dejarlos caer, luego bajo su ropa interior a la mitad de sus piernas, liberando su erección, la cual estimulo con su mano, mientras observaba la candente imagen de la fllapper recostada en el diván. Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados por los besos de hace unos minutos, sus senos ahora descubiertos subían y bajaban al compás de su irregular respiración. Su pantaleta estaba mojada, gracias a la saliva del zagal y a la excitación liberada al llegar a su orgasmo.

—Chupa mi polla—ordenó con voz gélida—disfruta de un pene erecto, no cómo esas vergas flácidas, de los viejos con los que te acuestas—se mofó de la flapper.

Chamack al escuchar aquella exigencia y burla de parte del zagal, abrió sus ojos. Se encontró con el falo erecto de Félix sobre su cabeza, este brillaba por el líquido preseminal esparcido por todo este. La flapper se mordió los labios ansiosa, por probar ese trozo de carné entre sus escarlatas. Con apremió se quitó las joyas de sus dedos y sus muñecas. Luego paso a retirar sus largos guantes, sus muñecas estaban levemente enrojecidas, resultado de estar atadas a la corbata. Restó importancia a esto, pues solo deseaba complacer al fotógrafo, con el premio que hubo prometido.

—Que duro estas mi am...—se aclaró la garganta—mi ami—Nadja negó admitir que estaba enamorada de ese bribón, limitando a solo palpar la hombría, que ante su tacto vibraba. La insidiosa mujer se sintió poderosa.

Félix gruño, complacido de las candentes atenciones a su hombría. Sus esmeraldas conectaron con la picara mirada de Nadja, quien, aprovechó su posición, lamió el frenillo y luego succionó el glande.

—¡Maldición! —soltó un gruñido—, mételo de una vez—. Aquello más que una orden, fue una súplica.

La flapper inclinó más su cabeza hacia atrás y sin pero que valga, introdujo la dureza del rubio en su boca, una mano estimulaba la base del falo y la otra el escroto. El placer que Félix recibió en sus partes íntimas lo deleitó y, con sus manos libres, amasó con descaró los pechos de la informante.

—Tus tetas están tan duras, disfrutas comerme la verga...—sus piernas tambaleaban, la sensación era increíble para el joven—...eres la jodida reina de las mamadas— Chamack se sintió orgullosa de aquel mote, pronunciado por el mozo.

La informante no deseaba otra cosa que escapar de esa vida, junto a ese impertinente. Un pensamiento ridículo de su parte, pues era consciente, de lo distintos que eran sus mundos. Félix merecía experimentar más de la vida, y estar atado a ella, solo marchitaría esa sed de conocimiento que él tenía.

Con succiones fueron más fuertes, Nadja dejaba ir sus sentimientos, remplazando el amor por la lujuria. Sus mejillas dolían, pero servía para alejar esos ilusos pensamientos.

—Deliciosa—logró pronunciar la femenina, separando un momento sus labios del pene del blondo. Para arremeter de nuevo con su lengua sobre el frenillo y el glande—dame tu leche, garçon , quiero beber todo de ti—jadeo. Y deslizó la mano que acariciaba el escroto, en medio de las piernas del fotógrafo, estimulando el perineo de forma rigurosa.

Félix fue consumido por la lujuria, disfrutaba de las osadas caricias de la mujer en su perineo, acompañado de succiones más profundas. Sus manos abandonaron las aureolas cafés de los pechos de la flapper, para sujetarla con fuerza de las mejillas.

—Voy a darte toda mi leche Prime Queen—el ojiverde comenzó a follar la boca de Nadja. La saliva de ella escapaba por la comisuras de su labios, ante las certeras estocadas—, sigue estimulando mi perineo, cómo si tu jodida vida dependiera de ello—exigió.

Chamack obedeció, soportando por igual las arcadas que provocaba el glande al rozar su campanilla. Su mano libre, buscó apaciguar el calor que se concentraba de nuevo en medio de sus piernas. Introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y su pulgar estimuló su clítoris, buscando un segundo orgasmo.

—¡Aaah! Eres la puta gloria Prime Queen—Félix llegó a su orgasmo primero, eyaculando dentro de la boca de la flapper, complacido al ver el movimiento de garganta de la mujer, tragando su semen—bébela toda—ordeno, apartando los cabellos enmarañados y cubiertos de sudor del rostro de ella. Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando Nadja llegó a su éxtasis por segunda vez, impregnando sus dedos de su excitación.

Desde que Félix había perdido su virginidad a los 15 años con Nadja. Sus encuentros se limitaban a pequeñas conversaciones y sexo brusco.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El fotógrafo peinaba sus cabellos, luego de arreglar sus prendas. De reojo observó a la sensual mujer frente al espejo. Ella sacó un nuevo juego de collares de perla, de un cajoncillo. Este hacía juego con su vestido purpura de corte recto y amplias tirantas, con un escote muy pronunciado al frente.

La flapper caminó hasta su cómoda, saco de una de las gavetas una especie de periódico. La informante levantó su vista y se enfocó en el joven rubio, él desvió sus esmeraldas; al verse descubierto mirándola.

—Aquí esta tu segundo premio—caminó con un sensual contoneo de caderas, gracias a sus tacones. Se situó frente a Félix; extendiendo el documento—el reportero publico los datos correctos del lugar donde se vieron las hadas—el fotógrafo tomó la revista y la ojeo, comprobó los datos —te sugiero vayas cuando la cosa este más tranquila. Hay muchos investigadores en la zona y si yo fuera un hada, no me mostraría con tantos curiosos cerca—trató de bromear, pero la preocupación se reflejaba en sus orbes.

Félix noto esto, pero lo paso por alto. Pues estaba interesado en reunir las suficientes evidencias, para entrar a la sociedad teosófica.

—Espero no sea una información falsa, no quiero gastar dinero en vano de nuevo—advirtió.

—Ese es el precio...—dio un leve toque con su dedo índice, a la nariz del blondo—, de ser investigador de lo sobrenatural. No sabes si es real o falso— Aprovechando el semblante contrariado del ojiverde, Nadja iba besarlo. Este se apartó.

—Estaremos en contacto—sin decir más, Félix salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de forma brusca.

Dejando a Nadja resignada a que su relación se limitaría a: sexo a cambio de información.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El fotógrafo caminaba por la calle, rumbo a la casa que compartían su madre y su tía: pasaría a guardar el documento para revisarlo después. Tenía que ir al negocio a revelar las fotos recién tomadas y retocar algunas otras. El rubio detuvo su andar de golpe. Divisó a lo lejos a una chica que, vestía una llamativa gabardina roja, con finas estolas de piel en color negro.

Lagartami

Sonrió de lado al reconocer a la joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Esta caminaba embravecida con las manos hechas puño, rumbo a la mansión Agreste Graham de Vanily. Félix sabía muy bien que la chica iba en busca de su primo.

Hace mucho que no voy a visitarte ¿eh? Lagartami, sin duda extrañas tenerme entre tus piernas.

El fotógrafo apresuró su paso para dar alcance a la elegante japonesa.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsuguri—saludó con fingida cortesía.

—Buenas tardes...—los ojos almendrados de la ninfa lo ojearon de forma inquisitiva—Félix—, el mencionado sonrió, conteniendo las ganas de relamerse los labios, al imaginar a la joven, gemir ante sus penetraciones—¿sabes si Adrien está en casa? —preguntó con gélida voz, mientras acomodaba su sombrero cloche de color rojo, decorado con una cinta negra entrecruzada, todo para lucir presentable ante el dueño de su corazón, Adrien Agreste.

—Verás—divago un momento el ojiverde—salió a hacer unos mandados para tía Emelie, no creo que tarde mucho—mintió.

—En cuanto aparezca... dile que se pase por mi casa—la joven bajo la cabeza, intentando en vano ocultar su sonrojo, que remarcaba las pecas sobre sus mejillas—mis padres...no estarán hasta la noche—casi titubeo lo último, apretando las piernas.

Te haré gemir por todo lo alto.

De nuevo, Félix evitó mostrar lo complacido que estaba, al escuchar ese mensaje. Tsuguri levantó su rostro y vio de forma despectiva al rubio. Provocando un regocijo en el blondo: de lo fácil que sometía a plenitud a la orgullosa japonesa, al hacerse pasar por su primo, aprovechando su gran parecido.

—Pierde cuidado, se lo diré. Señorita Tsuguri—observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera—en una hora pasará por tu casa.

—Eso espero. Adiós Graham—advirtió la nipona, dando media vuelta para retirarse a paso apresurado del lugar.

—Si no fueras tan buena follando, hace tiempo habría abandonado este juego—murmuró Félix, viendo a la joven que se perdía entre las calles de París.

El fotógrafo ingreso a la mansión: tomaría un baño, cambiaria sus ropas por unas prendas del ropero de Adrien, todo antes que su madre y su tía llegaran a almorzar. Sus planes habían cambiado, primero iba pasar una candente tarde con Tsuguri y, luego iría al estudio a terminar los pendientes.

Las mujeres enamoradas, son tan fáciles de engañar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores, segundo capitulo, sean bienvenidos y prepárense para un mar de emociones...resaltando la impotencia y la tristeza. 
> 
> Los datos históricos sobre: Las Hadas de Cottingley, es un suceso real, de hecho, es el fotomontaje realizado por dos niñas, que engaño a miles de investigadores. Si quieren saber más, les sugiero buscarlo con ese nombre en google. Este detalle es meramente una referencia a los misterios de la época. 
> 
> Y la pregunta al final de este capitulo es ¿Dónde esta Manon? ¿Qué paso con ella? 
> 
> No me resta más que agradecer la recomendación de esta historia en otras plataformas y redes del fandom. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	4. Tienes mi atención

Martes 23 de marzo, de 1921. El petricor inundó el ambiente de la fría mañana de primavera. La flora de París había sido bendecida, con las primeras lluvias del cambio de estación. El cielo poco a poco se despejó y el sol se abrió paso, por sobre los edificios de fachadas estilo rococo, que abundaban en el Barrio de La Gare.

El clima era perfecto y las gemelas Graham de Vanily, decidiron desayunar en el patio trasero de su casa. Antes de partir a la Botica que ambas atendían, con la ayuda de un par de ayudantes.

—Puedes llevar la charola con el café y el zumo de naranja, por favor—Emilie dio la bandeja de plata, a su hermana menor.

La rubia tomó la charola de las orejas, cuidando de no derramar el liquido sobre las tazas y cuencos.

—No se va a hacer más vieja por ayudarnos—se quejó la ojiverde menor, señalando con un puchero a la persona que se encontraba sentada en las sillas del jardín.

—Amelie, entiende, ella es nuestra invitada, vino a dejar un presente para Adrien y en agradecimiento la invité a desayunar—Emelie se cruzó de brazos, al decirle aquello a su hermana menor—a Félix ya le dio su regalo ¿de qué te quejas?

La menor no pronunció palabra alguna, giró sobre sus talones y camino en dirección al jardín. La rubia mayor suspiró con resignación, no teniendo en claro, porque su hermana detestaba a Nathalie. Para distraerse, la viuda Agreste, dispuso a servir los platos del desayuno y los colocó sobre otra bandeja más amplia.

Nathalie estaba de lo más entretenida, tomando el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras guardaba el regalo de Adrien dentro de una cajita, previamente decorada. Esperaba que al rubio le gustará o al menos tuviera una reacción más amable que la de su primo, cuando ella le hubo entregado su obsequió.

Observó la N°3 Autographic Kodak Special, con cuidado cerró la caja. Orgullosa de haber comprado dos cámaras para los jóvenes que, apreciaba mucho. La azabache había adquirido las cámaras en su reciente viaje a Estado Unidos, junto a su amiga Emelie, quien había comprado pastillas salvavidas del Dr. Hunter, para surtir la botica.

Un fuerte carraspeó distrajo a la de lentes de su tarea. Sus azules se enfocaron en una enfurruñada rubia, que sostenía la charola con las bebidas.

— J'ai besoin d'espace pour placer le plateau, Necesito espacio para colocar la bandeja—pronunció con molestia

Nathalie rodó sus orbes. La actitud hostil de Amelie, para con ella, era su pan nuestro de cada día. Todo por culpa del arrogante Félix.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió con voz sería la mayor. Apartó de la mesa, el obsequió para Adrien y lo puso sobre una silla vacía.

La oji-verde, colocó la charola de mala gana, detestaba con todo su ser a Nathalie, pues siempre le remedaba la crianza que le daba a su hijo. La hermosa rubia, justificaba el comportamiento de su primogénito, como una forma de escapar al dolor por la pérdida de su progenitor. Ella tenía la esperanza que una vez Félix sentará cabeza, esa actitud despreocupada y manipuladora iba terminar.

—Hace una bonita mañana de comienzos de primavera ¿no lo creen? —Emelie se acercó a las dos femeninas. Podía jurar que los ojos de ambas echaban chispas. Puso la bandeja con los platillos del desayuno sobre la mesa. Su hermana menor, se limitó a colocar las tazas y vasos, para desocupar la bandeja—Las parejas pululan por las calles de París, el petricor en el ambiente les da ese no se qué—continuo la mayor de las hermanas Graham de Vanily, observando al otro lado de la reja, a las parejas de enamorados que caminaban por la zona—No niego que la lluvia de ayer fue extraña...

—Mientras unos pululan, otros fornican—se expresó Nathalie con cinismo, observando de reojo a la rubia menor.

—Es envidia lo que mis oídos escuchan Sancoeur—reto la ojiverde en el mismo tono que la azabache.

—No—respondió la ojiazul—solo recalcó que algunas madres permiten el libre albedrio a sus hijos, sin medir las consecuencias.

— De quand ici s'amuser est un péché, Cuándo es un pecado divertirse aquí—contrataco la rubia.

Emelie decidió callar, pues una vez las dos comenzaban esa guerra verbal, no había quien las parara.

—Es tu hijo, debes ser consiente del daño que él provoca a su paso ¡Eres la única que no se da cuenta! —Nathalie era obstinada, quería convencer a Amelie, que un día, alguien le haría pagar a Félix todas sus fechorías, sino hacia algo al respecto. Aunque sus modos para lograrlo no fueran los correctos.

—Lo has dicho bien, es mi hijo. Sé como criarlo, así que no vengas a querer usurpar mi lugar de madre—una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en las comisuras de la ojiverde—que tu no puedas tener hijos, no te da derecho de querer criar los ajenos.

Nathalie se puso de pie, aquella ofensa había sobrepasado su límite. Emelie no sabía cómo reaccionar, su hermana había hecho un comentario muy desdeñoso.

—Second Chance! —se escuchó un grito desde el interior de la cocina. Una luz cubrió todo el lugar.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

—Puedes llevar la charola con el café y el zumo de naranja, por favor—Emilie dio la bandeja de plata, a su hermana menor.

—Bonjour mes demoiselles, buenos días, señoras—una galante voz varonil, hizo que las mayores enfocaran sus orbes a la puerta de la cocina— llevaré esto por usted.

El alto azabache de ojos celestes no espero respuesta de las confundidas rubias y, agarró la charola con las bebidas. Cuando él se hizo a un lado, dejó al descubierto a un chico rubio, de estatura similar a este.

El ojiverde llevaba unos pantalones plus four con tirantes de color gris a rayas, con unas calcetas blancas y largas. Su camisa blanca estaba arremangada. Tenías sus cabellos desordenados, más no desprolijos.

Sus esmeraldas vieron con sumo amor a su madre. Emelie se llevó ambas manos a la boca, estaba emocionada ante el regreso de su hijo y que este, estaba sano y salvo, pues se había ausentado un día más de lo usual.

—Adrien, que bueno que estas de regreso—sin esperar más, ella corrió a abrazar a su primogénito.

—Buenos días, madre. Me alegró de verte de nuevo—el ojiverde correspondió el abrazo de su progenitora—luego enfocó sus esmeraldas hacia su tía—buenos días, tía—La mencionada, también fue al encuentro del joven. Abrazando a su hermana y a su sobrino.

—Adrien ¿estás bien? nos tenías preocupadas — ,la madre del blondo, pasó sus manos sobre el pecho y hombros de su único hijo, buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo.

—La impuntualidad no es lo tuyo. Nos tenías preocupadas—, le reprocho su tía, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que restaba credibilidad al regaño.

—Lo siento, algui... ¡Algo! sí, algo, eso...necesitó de mi...digo tuve que intervenir con algo—Se apresuró a rectificar el blondo, con marcado nerviosismo en su voz y un sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas—era un asunto de...Luka, no puedo decir más—inclinó su cabeza avergonzado, frotó su nuca con su mano izquierda, suplicando internamente, que hubieran creído su excusa.

Las gemelas se vieron entre sí, a modo de complicidad. Adrien solito se había delatado. Con su particular tic nervioso. Ambas rieron y acordaron con una mirada, contratacar más tarde, con preguntas vergonzosas al rubio.

—Adrien, bienvenido a casa—la voz de una seria Nathalie interrumpió la pequeña reunión familiar. El mencionado, prestó atención a su mentora.

—Gracias Nathalie, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí—respondió emocionado Adrien. Que dirigió sus pasos hacia la mujer de pulcra vestimenta.

—Te traje esto—le extendió al joven el obsequió—espero sea de tu agrado.

—¡Ábrelo! —Le animaron las gemelas Graham.

—Gracias Nathalie, sabes que no debes tomarte estas molestias—la mujer esbozo una leve sonrisa. Mientras el joven abrió ansioso el presente—¡Increíble! ¡gracias, es...! —el chico se quedó sin palabras, revisando los obturadores y el rebobinador de película de su nueva camara.

—Es la nueva No. 3 Autographic Kodak Special, compre una para ti y para Félix—Adrien abrazó a la mayor, ella le correspondió el gesto. Agradeciendo que al menos unos de los menores, le tenía apreció y respeto.

—Gracias—el rubio se separó de los brazos de Nathalie, para seguir embelesado con el objeto.

—Mon amour, inmortalizaré tu belleza en muchas fotos —,expresó el ojiverde con ilusión, sin ser consiente de haber exteriorizado su pensamiento.

Amelie, Emelie y Nathalie, se miraron entre sí, y rieron discretamente. Adrien era un chico tímido. Que estuviera enamorado, se les hizo de lo más tierno. Pues la dueña de su corazón, debía ser una persona muy peculiar. Las tres estaban decididas a bombardear al joven, con preguntas vergonzosas, en busca del nombre de su enamorada.

Un carraspeo las sacó de sus pilluelas maquinaciones.

Todas se giraron a ver al azabache, que se encontraba recostado, sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín.

El ojizarco, iba vestido con una chaqueta jazz suit verde claro de rayas blancas, las solapas del cuello en alto, un pantalón Oxford bag, a juego. Calzaba unos zapatos wingtip, cubiertos por unos spats blancos. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente.

Un aspecto fuera de lo común; para la época.

—Luka, Buenos días, perdona, de la emoción no te saludamos—, se disculpó Emelie, con el compañero de viaje de su hijo.

—Las disculpas son innecesarias, señoras—, informó el joven, en tono apaciguado.

—Quédate a desayunar. Al menos concédenos ese gusto — Nathalie invitó al azabache.

—Gracias, pero me temo que debo rechazar. Tengo que continuar con mi viaje—. Dirigió sus celestes hacia Adrien. Este se sintió observado, y levantó la vista, de golpe se encontró con la sería mirada de Luka.

El oji-verde trago grueso. No sabía en que momento, había metido la pata.

—Te acompaño...a la entrada—articulo el blondo—, guardó la cámara en su estuche y camino hacia la puerta, seguido del azabache, que se despidió amablemente de las tres femeninas.

—Estas en problemas, chico—, una aguda voz, se escuchó desde el bolsillo del blondo.

—Cállate Plagg—le respondió molesto el ojiverde, cuidando de no alzar la voz.

—Bien, Agreste—el moreno se colocó a un lado del ojiverde—. Nos vemos el 21 de diciembre, ni un día más, ni un día menos. El rubio asintió, apretó sus puños, anticipando lo que venía—.No quiero ser malo contigo... lo sabes—un pesado suspiro abandonó los labios de Luka—, ella debe permanecer en secreto, por el bien de los involucrados y el...

—Mío. Lo sé—respondió asteado—Luka...la amo—el joven halo de sus cabellos con frustración— ahora más que nunca, quiero ser feliz con ella. En este mundo por igual, poder besarla, abrazarla, sentir el calor de su cuerpo...Nuestro amor... parece: Luz y oscuridad, sol y luna...

—¿Invierno y primavera? —bromeó el ojizarco.

—"ja-ja-ja" muy gracioso—Ironizo el blondo—. Sabes a lo que me refiero... estamos destinados a mantener un equilibrio, estando separados—Adrien apoyo sus manos, sobre la mesa junto a la puerta.

—Trataba de animarte—el azabache, poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—, olvide que el de los chistes malos, eres tú—. El rubio lo miró fastidiado— Ya, ya, me calmo—el ojizarco alzo sus manos en señal de rendición—. Si la amas. Protégela y a su secreto también. Líbrate de la curiosidad que acabas de despertar en tu familia—Adrien lo miró extrañado—. Dijiste a los cuatro vientos lo que pensabas hacer con esa cámara.

—Estaba emocionado, no me di cuenta—exhaló un profundó suspiro—de acuerdo lo hare—respondió resignado.

—Gracias—Luka apoyo ambas manos en los hombros del oji-verde, dando por zanjado ese tema—. Debo regresar—. Se separó del muchacho y camino hasta la puerta de salida— por cierto, no me hagas usar mi poder de nuevo. Sass está muy agotado. En este mundo, su poder es limitado. No lo olvides.

—¿Usaste tu poder? ¿cuándo? —inquirió el rubio— ¡Oye! ¡y, aun así, me regañas!

—¡No te escucho, Agreste, ¡estoy muy lejos! —Grito el ojizarco con tono burlón, ante las protestas de Adrien.

Luka, estando fuera de la casa, se apresuró a cruzar la calle. Llegó hasta su auto Rumpler Tropfenwagen de color azul, subió y arranco a toda prisa.

—Sabía que te iban a regañar, hubiera apostado una ración extra de delicioso camembert—de nuevo, la vocecita salió de su bolsillo.

—¿Es qué solo piensas en comer? —le reprochó el blondo.

—¿¡Adrien, vienes a la mesa!?—la voz de su madre captó su atención. El joven asustado, se apresuró a responder.

—Me lavaré las manos primero —, tomó su maleta, que estaba al pie de la escalera, subió las gradas de dos en dos. Llegó hasta sus aposentos y entró.

Depositó su maleta sobre la cama. Observo un momento su cuarto. Las sabanas negras sobre su lecho estaban ordenadas. El pulcro blanco de las paredes parecía gris. Las cortinas del gran ventanal evitaban el ingreso de la luz solar.

Adrien se desplazó al frente de las ventanas y, corrió las cortinas. Todo el cuarto pareció cobrar vida, en cuanto la luz del sol penetró cada rincón oscuro de la estancia.

—Hermoso sol de primavera...M'lady—Su mirada se tornó soñadora. El joven se dirigió a su maleta y la abrió. Un pequeño bulto blanco salió de su bolsillo.

—¡Plagg, regresa! —ordenó el rubio, tratando de detener a la criatura, pues está volaba feliz por toda la estancia.

—¡Por fin libre! —gritó el pequeño ser.

—¡Gato mañoso! ¡regresa de una vez! —demandó el oji-verde, esta vez alzó la voz. El extraño ser, lo ignoró.

—Te he mantenido con tu brillante traje ¡por 3 meses! Déjame estirar mis patitas, necesito estar en forma, para mi cita con mi suculento camembert—El pequeño ser, llevó sus patitas delanteras, y frotó su panza, imaginando el mencionado manjar lácteo.

—Si te descubren. Vendrá toda la "patrulla del tiempo" por mí y... ¡Será solo tu culpa! —. Le amenazó el rubio, ya cansado de negociar con la necia criatura.

—A tu "lady" le pareció gracioso ese sobrenombre, para referirse a los guardianes del tiempo. A mí me sigue pareciendo bobo—Siguió volando despreocupado.

Adrien depositó una porción del apestoso queso, sobre la mesa de noche.

—El desayuno está servido Plagg—llamó a la criatura.

El pequeño gato blanco de enormes ojos azules voló donde estaba el queso y, comenzó una serie de piropos hacia el lácteo. Adrien por su lado, agradeció que eso hubo tranquilizado al pequeño y travieso gato blanco.

Sin más distracciones, continuo con lo suyo. Saco del fondo de la maleta una manta rectangular, la cual desdoblo cuidadosamente. Develando la foto que había tomado secretamente a su enamorada. Suspiro dibujando una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

La joven en la imagen lucía tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste. Adrien se había hecho la promesa ese día, de hacerle feliz, sin importar cómo. 4 años eran suficientes, para estar seguro de que amaba con locura a esa joven. Poco importaba el tiempo que convivían en ese mágico mundo. Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios, al rememorar los dos primeros años, donde su Lady era descuidada en el uso de su prodigio.

—Mi amor, eras tan torpe, y, aun así, jamás te diste por vencida. Eso me hizo enamorarme de ti.

Adrien recordó el día anterior. Su amada llegó con el semblante decaído, y actuba a la defensiva con él. Pesé a las reglas, Adrien hizo uso de uno de sus deseos, quedarse un poco más, para mostrarle a su lady, la aurora boreal que había aprendido a realizar con sus poderes. Y fue dulcemente recompensado, al poder probar los suaves labios de su amada. Un efímero momento, pues si continuaba apegado a ella, la hubiera convertido en una estatua de hielo.

—He probado el dulce sabor de tus besos—su dedo índice y corazón, delinearon sus labios. Que aún conservaban la sensación de los cálidos carmines de su lady—quiero demostrarte mi amor...de otras maneras—alterno su vista entre la fotografía y su cama, sonrojándose de sobremanera y reprendiendo mentalmente, a su imaginación, al permitir esos pensamientos indecorosos sobre su amada.

¡Adrien Agreste!... mantén tus hormonas a raya, ella es una dama.

—Sobrino, te estamos esperando. ¿Qué te demora tanto? —la voz de su tía Amelie a su espalda, lo sobresaltó. A la velocidad de un rayo, tomó a Plagg que se disponía a engullir su queso y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dejando el camembert sobre la mesa. Luego guardo la fotografía en la manta y, la colocó en medio de la ropa sin desempacar.

—Su...subí a dejar la maleta, eso me entretuvo—el chico se giro sobre su eje, simulando una sonrisa. El sudor frio cayó sobre su frente.

—Eso explica el sonrojo en tu rostro—la rubia cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, achicó sus ojos—ahora te vienes conmigo, tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos ¿eh? Romeo—la femenina dio unos pasos y agarró del brazo a su sobrino, triando de este para llevarlo al jardín trasero, donde Nathalie y Amelie los esperaban, para iniciar con la serie de preguntas en relación a esa enamorada que había causado su atraso—queremos saber todos los por menores, de la futura señora Agreste.

Adrien se limitó a reír de forma nerviosa, necesitaba un plan para disipar las dudas de sus familiares y con ello, proteger el secreto y el mundo mágico que él y su lady protegían.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

El altanero Graham, subía por las escaleras que lo conducían a las afueras de aquel sótano. Un mundano lugar, que el blondo frecuentaba para formar parte de las peleas clandestinas que ahí se organizaban.

Muchos veteranos de guerra iban a alardear de su fuerza y, los jóvenes gustaban de retarlos. Los menos osados, apostaban a favor del que consideraban el mejor peleador. Félix se hacia de dinero fácil en ese lugar, pues por su físico, nadie apostaba por él, al menos quienes no le conocían.

—¡Cielos ricitos, eres el puto dios de las peleas! —un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos grises adulaba al rubio, caminando al lado de este. El petulante Graham solo hacia sonar la bolsa contra la palma de su mano, con el dinero obtenido.

—Te doy 10 francos, si me dejas en paz—siseo el blondo, molesto con el tipo que los seguía.

—¡Viejo! Noqueaste al invicto veterano Ivan Bruel—el muchacho continuaba con las lisonjas, ignorando la petición de Félix.

El blondo se desatendió del ojigrís, saliendo de aquel lugar. Su mirada se clavó en un auto azul que, se aparcó del otro lado de la calle. Este era conducido por un azabache que, amable cedía el paso a un grupo de flapper. El arrogante ojiverde, reconoció el modelo del auto y a su conductor.

Adrien está de regreso

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa socarrona, su viaje Cottingley, cerca de Bradford (Yorkshire) estaba a nada de efectuarse. La pieza que le faltaba estaba de regreso. Si bien entre él y su primo, existían diferencias muy marcadas, no podía negar que cuando estaban en buenos términos, se la pasaban bien juntos.

— Lê Chiến dile a Max, el cartógrafo, que pronto iré a visitarlo con mi primo—dicho eso, el joven Graham le lanzó unas cuantas monedas al corpulento hombre. Sin demora, emprendió la marcha a su casa. Dejando al ojigrís, con la palabra en la boca.

Félix no tardó en llegar al hogar de su madre y su tía.

—¡Madre, ya llegué! —Anuncio el blondo. Ingresó a la casa, siendo recibido por un sepulcral silencio.

Revisó las habitaciones de la planta baja, no encontrando a nadie en ellas. El rubio vio el reloj de péndulo en la sala, asumió que su madre y su tía, se habían marchado a la botica. Subió a la segunda planta, esperaba encontrar a su primo dormido en su habitación. Le sorprendió ver la puerta medio abierta, sin más se dispuso a entrar. Más se topó con una habitación solitaria. Sobre la cama estaba una maleta a medio desempacar.

—De seguro está con Nathalie, revelando sus fotografías—se dijo para sí.

Adrien siempre regresaba de su viaje, cargado con bellas composiciones de paisajes que mostraban, la transición del otoño al invierno y recientemente, del invierno a la primavera. Las cuales vendía muy bien, entre las clases altas y algunos bares de Jazz que gustaban de sus fotografías.

Félix se resignó a ir al centro, con el fin de hablar con su primo sobre el viaje que planeaba realizar con él. Detuvo sus pasos al ver un trozo de camembert sobre la mesa de noche. Sonrió de forma pilluela, iba gastarle una broma a su primo, colocaría la porción del lácteo dentro de la maleta. Tomó el queso y con cuidado, se abrió camino con su mano libre entre medio de las prendas. Detuvo su acción, al sentir un material que de inmediato reconoció.

Puso de nuevo el queso sobre la mesa, para tomar con facilidad el objeto que había despertado su curiosidad. Sacó la tela que resguardaba aquello, la desdobló con cuidado. Descubrió lo que contenía, una fotografía a blanco y negro.

Apreció la foto, era de una chica de rasgos euroasiáticos, con su rostro semi cubierto por un antifaz, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello largo y al parecer azabache; llevaba un vestido con motas negras, más el color de la prenda le fue desconocido, por ser una foto a blanco y negro.

—Mi primo acosa a esta jovencita—sonrió granuja, pues a juzgar por la posición de la imagen, dedujo que Adrien, la había tomado a escondidas—no lo culpo, es todo un majar—dio vuelta a la foto, encontrando al reverso una nota ≪ M'lady, mon amour ≫ Félix rio ante la cursi y ridícula frase, sin duda su primo estaba enamorado de esa misteriosa mujer.

—Así que Adrien está loquito por una mujer—murmuro luego de leer la nota, miró con detenimiento la fecha: "domingo 20 de marzo de 1920"

Supuso que la joven era alguien que el ojiverde conoció en sus viajes. Ojeo de nueva cuenta la imagen. No estaba de más hacerse pasar por su primo, y tener un par de encuentros con la misteriosa joven. Con un poco de suerte, algún día conocería a esa chica. Félix se encontró unos detalles más sobresalientes en la imagen.

El cuerpo de la joven estaba cubierto por una casi imperceptible aura, incrédulo decidió acercarse a la ventana, la luz del sol le ayudaba a apreciar mejor los detalles. Notó que el aura no era un efecto agregado, realmente emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, y de la misma, surgían las lavandas a su alrededor.

Esta mujer, las está creando.

Estaba alucinado con ese descubrimiento, ante él, estaba posiblemente ante la foto de una divinidad. Eso dejaba la investigación de las hadas en segundo plano. Adrien su primo, tenía contactos con un ser sobrenatural. Félix apretó con fuerza sus dientes, estaba enfadado. Adrien le había ocultado su conocimiento sobre un ser con poderes extraordinarios.

Llevó su mano a su cien, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, pues su primo era un ingenuo a todas luces y él podía sacar provecho de eso. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, y demostraba la veracidad de los poderes de esa mujer, tendría un lugar de honor en la Sociedad Teosófica. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz, puso la foto sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a escribir.

—Primera hipótesis: ella es capaz de crear vida, puede tratarse de una virgen, pues ese tipo de apariciones han sido constantes—recordó la noticia que causo revuelo en 1917—si sucedió en Cova de Iría, pudo ocurrir en otro lugar. Claro está, si ella fuera una de las advocaciones de la Virgen María...y, si no lo es ¿Qué clase de ser mágico podría ser?

Aquel monologo, le dejaba más incógnitas que respuestas, necesitaba informarse sobre las apariciones celestiales, para descartar la idea. Pues no consideraba a su primo tan osado, para enamorarse de una divinidad. Estaba decidido a ir a la biblioteca a recabar en los libros y documentos sobre el tema. Indagaría en los reportes del periodista Avelino de Almeida, que fueron publicados en el diario O século.

Tomó la fotografía y la envolvió de nuevo en la tela, la ocultó justo donde la había encontrado, cerciorándose que todo se viera exactamente igual. No necesitaba que Adrien desconfiará de él. Pues en ese momento, era su único boleto para dar con la enigmática dama.

A paso raudo salió de la casa, primero cumpliría con sus obligaciones en el trabajo y luego acudiría a la biblioteca.

Félix no tenía idea, de la caja de pandora que su curiosidad estaba a punto de abrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores,  
> Solo les advierto, nada es lo que parece. 
> 
> Agradezco los comentarios, las recomendaciones de este fic en otras plataformas y redes sociales del fandom, sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Estamos destinados: invierno.

Jueves 20 de diciembre de 1917: El Bois de Vincennes está situado al este de París, en el distrito XII. Un joven rubio ingresó al mencionado lugar, su aspecto era comparable al de un vagabundo. Su camisa estaba desarreglada, con una sola manga arremangada, el pantalón de lana tenía restos de lodo que se impregnó, gracias a las múltiples caídas que tuvo en el camino, producto del cansancio.

Su mano derecha llevaba su Autographic Kodak Junior. Un objeto que apreciaba, al ser el último regalo que recibió de parte de su tío Rafael. Nunca imaginó que aquel 13 de octubre, sería su última celebración con su padre y su tío.

La Gran Guerra alcanzó los hogares de personas comunes y corrientes. Los hombres fueron llamados a formar parte de las filas del ejército, debido a las bajas sufridas. Algunos reclutas aceptaban con orgullo, otros en cambio, temían por sus vidas, al desconocer el manejo de las armas y tácticas militares.

Los patriarcas de la familia Graham de Vanily y Agreste no fueron la excepción. El 20 de octubre de 1917, se despidieron de sus familias. Estaba seguros de regresar con la victoria en sus manos. Confiados ante los rumores sobre el armamento que, los británicos suministraban a las filas francesas. Calificado de ser el mejor a comparación de sus adversarios.

El 10 de diciembre, un velo oscuro cubrió las vidas de las familias Graham y Agreste, cuando fueron notificados de la muerte de los mayores al frente de la guerra.

Ambas familias debían enfrentar un futuro incierto. El negocio de ambos patriarcas no contaría con la administración adecuada. Ninguno de los primogénitos contaba con la experiencia necesaria para desempeñar el cargo. Era un poco osado, dejar ese puesto a cargo de una mujer, La cual era Nathalie, quien había estado al lado de los fotógrafos y aprendido muy bien el oficio. Félix tomó la iniciativa, practicando por su cuenta lo poco que sabía. Hasta que su madre y su tía tomaran una decisión. Adrien en cambio, se negaba a aceptar la perdida de su padre. El no era como su primo que parecía de hierro, al no derramar lagrima alguna por el deceso de su progenitor.

La depresión embargo al joven Agreste. Ni siquiera Kagami, su mejor amiga, fue capaz de sacarlo de ese estado deplorable Adrien no entendía razones. Incapaz de sonreír, pues la culpa le agobiaba, lamentando no haber ido a la guerra en lugar de su padre.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el ojiverde escapó hacia aquel lugar que, frecuentaba con su padre, mismo que lo hizo enamorarse del arte de la fotografía paisajista. Adrien no se creía capaz de proponerle a su primo que implementaran ese rubro en su estudio, pues no considera que sus fotografías, fueran dignas de ser exhibidas en la pared de una casa. Además, Féliix se inclinaba más por lo mórbido y lo comercial, como lo eran las fotografías familiares post mortem.

El joven continuo con su recorrido, llegando al puente colgante que conectaba las islas artificiales. Se dirigió al templo del amor, donde una estatua de cupido se alzaba al centro. Bajo la estructura se encontraba una cueva falsa, en la cual el se divertía de niño. El lugar en sí produjo en el rubio una terrible melancolía.

El cansancio lo estaba dominando, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, apenas dejaban ver el color esmeralda de sus iris. Qué opción debía tomar ¿Arriesgarse o resignarse? Esa pregunta le comían el cerebro, día y noche. Ahora él, era el representante de la familia Agreste y como tal, daba vergüenza, en ese estado deplorable.

Su vista reparó en el Lac Daumesnil, un paisaje hermoso y tranquilo, contrastante con la mente atribulada del ojiverde. La fría brisa de un otoño agonizante que daba paso al invierno, golpeo su frágil cuerpo. El joven de 18 años maldijo por lo bajo haber escapado sin un abrigo, el frio calo hasta sus huesos. Y como si eso fuera poco, su estomago empezó a gruñir por el hambre. El rubio rebusco en vano en su morral, pues no encontró nada que comer.

— Agissant toujours de manière impulsive, n'est-ce pas Adrien ... dirais-tu ... père , siempre actuando de manera impulsiva, no es así Adrien... dirías...padre—un sollozo abandonó sus labios, ante el recuerdo de como su progenitor lo reprendía.

La culpa se convirtió en un peso que, su cuerpo no pudo soportar. Adrien cayó de rodillas en el piso, haciendo que el cuerpo debilitado del ojiverde, se desplomara por completo al suelo. Agreste luchaba para no sucumbir al sueño que se apoderaba de su ser, de hacerlo, moriría congelado en ese lugar. El bosque estaba desolado, a esas horas nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas.

Adrien observó el lago, y las islas, escuchó los hermosos sonidos que aquel bosque le otorgaba. Se consoló al pensar que aquello era el arrullo de la muerte, que llegaba para llevarlo con su padre. Sin más cerró sus ojos y poco a poco perdió la conciencia.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Adrien abrió con cuidado sus verdes ojos, le pareció extraño que su cuerpo estuviera relajado. Se levantó y observó que estaba en una modesta cama, sobre él, tenía un cálido cobertor de color blanco. Movió sus manos, las cuales no estaban ni entumidas, no sintió hambre ni cansancio. Sus prendas estaban limpias.

—Je suis crevé? ¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó a la nada. Dudó unos segundos, incorporarse de ese cómodo lecho, así que, desde su posición, examinó la habitación: había ventanas rusticas de madera, las paredes estaban hechas de tablones, la decoración: no eran más que pinturas con una curiosa escritura que jamás había visto.

¿Acaso esa era su forma astral? Se preguntó, no teniendo las cosas claras, pero recordando lo que su primo solía contarle, acerca del mundo de los muertos. Extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y los observo con detenimiento. Al no ver que eran transparentes, descartó la teoría de poseer un cuerpo astral.

—No estas muerto. Si esa es tu duda joven Adrien—, al escuchar aquella misteriosa voz hablarle, el ojiverde pegó un alarido de terror. A tropezones se levantó de la cama. Solo para encontrarse a un hombre de media estatura, de rasgos chinos que estaba parado cerca de una de las puertas que, al parecer, daba a otra habitación. Sobre el hombro del extraño, estaba una criatura de color rojo, similar a una lagartija, con una peculiaridad: sobre su diminuta cabeza, tenía unos cuernos.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y ¿Qué es esa cosa sobre su hombro? —por los rasgos extranjeros del misterioso hombre Adrien lanzó otra pregunta—¿esta de lado de Francia o es un enemigo? —el rubio pego su cuerpo a la pared, tocando la superficie con sus manos buscando algo con que defenderse.

Que el hombre se viera de edad avanzada, no hizo dudar a Adrien, que podía estar armado.

—Soy Wang Fu. No estoy del lado de nadie, menos de una guerra sin sentido—rio el mayor, cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa del ojiverde ante su respuesta—Longg, por favor, prepara un poco de agua, hay que servirle té a nuestro invitado. Que sea algo que ayude a calmar sus nervios—sugirió, luego observó de reojo al chico, que se acercaba a la puerta que daba al exterior de la habitación—al estar más relajado, podremos conversar a gusto.

—El té de valeriana sería el indicado, maestro—propuso la criatura. Fu asintió en respuesta—enseguida lo preparo—aquel ser, voló de nuevo a la habitación contigua.

Adrien llevó ambas manos a su boca. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que habían presenciado ¡la criatura hablaba y volaba!

—Toma asiento joven Adrien, te explicaré lo que sucede—el extranjero sonrió amable al aterrado rubio, buscando con ello, generar un poco de confianza.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es un sueño, voy a despertar y estaré en Bois de Vincennes. Si eso debe ser—el ojiverde justifico, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba enloqueciendo.

—Adrien—le llamó con tono apaciguado, sin moverse de su lugar—no es un sueño, este lugar es real. La tierra de los Miraculous existe y tú, has sido elegi...

—Tu es fou!¡está loco! —, le interrumpió el rubio. Sin esperar respuesta, Adrien salió de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrar la salida de ese lugar. A su paso solo encontró extrañas puertas, que no parecían tener bisagras ni picaportes.

—¡Si deseas salir, solo debes recorrer una de las puertas hacia un lado! —escuchó el grito del asiático. No sabiendo porque, hizo caso a la sugerencia y abrió una de las puertas, al ver que podía escapar, continuo con la tarea de abrir el resto.

La pequeña criatura carmín, apareció al lado de Fu. Cargaba una tetera con sus patitas.

—¿Le advirtió que no estaba en el mundo humano? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Descuida, él esta por descubrirlo en 3,2...

Un alarido resonó por toda la casa, cuyo autor era Adrien.

—Vamos Longg, te ayudaré con las tazas. Ahora, seguro aceptará el té—bromeó el asiático de cabellos azabaches. El pequeño ser, rio ante el humor de su maestro.

Fu llevaba muchos años siendo el protector de aquel místico lugar, lidiar con las primeras impresiones de los nuevos guardianes, era el pan nuestro de cada día.

—Esto no es real, es imposible que este lejos de Francia ¿Cuánto dormí? —Adrien tironeaba de sus doradas hebras con pavor. Aquel lugar era por demás abrumador. Sin mencionar la casa, que tenía una estructura extraña. Techos con picos y ventanas circulares.

Sin embargo, el panorama mostraba que estaban en otoño: los árboles deshojados y, el manto de hojas naranja los senderos. Al fondo varias montañas se alzaban majestuosas y de entre las rocas, descendía una hermosa cascada, que formaba un arcoíris al caer sobre una especie de rio.

—Ya has notado que estas lejos de tu casa—habló Fu, con tono sereno. Adrien se giro para encararlo, estaba cansado de huir, necesitaba respuestas—ven, toma asiento y conversemos—le señaló unos cojines en el piso de madera, donde estaba una pequeña mesita de patas cortas y sobre esta, una tetera y unos cuantos pocillos.

—¿Cómo puedo regresar a casa? —indagó con sus ojos acuosos, el miedo lo estaba sobrepasando, aunque trataba de sonar seguro—mi familia no tiene mucho dinero. Por favor, déjeme ir a casa—suplicó el joven, mandando al traste fingir seguridad.

—Adrien—escuchó una voz firme que, reconoció de inmediato, dio media vuelta, comprobando que sus oídos no lo engañaban—te conviene escuchar, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Lu...—lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin duda era la voz de su amigo de la infancia, pero la persona frente a él, no era ni por asomo parecido—¿Luka?

El chico llevaba una vestimenta rara y un peinado estrafalario. Tenía puesta una gabardina verde mar oscuro, su cabello tenía unas mechas color turqués, bajo la gabardina llevaba una camisa verde claro. Sobre su cuello usaba una cravat de color amarillo. Su rostro estaba semicubierto, por una máscara del mismo tono que su chaqueta. Sus ojos que antes eran celestes ahora tenían un tono amarillo. Las botas que calzaba eran lisas, y estaban sobre sus ajustados pantalones.

—Si, soy Luka, aunque en este mundo y con este aspecto, se me conoce como Viperion, uno de los guardianes del tiempo, al portar el prodigio de la segunda oportunidad—le aclaró, a un atónito Adrien, que aun procesaba lo que estaba pasando—confía en mí, tú estas aquí por una razón.

El rubio alterno su vista entre su amigo y el asiático. Suspiro, resignado ha hacer lo que le pedían.

—De acuerdo.

El fotógrafo aficionado se acercó prudente hasta donde se encontraba el mayor. Fu le invitó a tomar asiento, y él así lo hizo. Algo incomodo de sentarse en aquellos cojines. Viperion se unió a la mesa, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Adrien, para demostrarles que todo estaba bien. El rubio sonrió, más no abandonó su actitud desconfiada. Pues nadie le quitaba de la mente, que lo habían conducido a ese lugar en contra de su voluntad.

El pequeño Longg vertió el té caliente sobre los pocillos. Fu tomó uno de los recipientes y se lo paso al ojiverde, que lo tomó con duda de probar o no su contenido.

—Es té de Valeriana—explicó el asiático, pasando otro pocillo a Viperion y luego sujetó el recipiente frente a él, para beberlo con tranquilidad—es muy bueno para relajar el cuerpo. Adrien no dijo nada, observando a su amigo y al extraño hombre beber de lo más tranquilos—Se lo que has perdido joven Adrien—habló Fu—estas asustado, buscando respuestas en el mañana, para enfrentar el ahora.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el rubio.

—El dolor nubla la mente joven Adrien, no deja ver las respuestas, aun cuando las tengas frente a ti. Lo importante es estar bien ahora, vivir el hoy, para enfrentar el mañana.

El ojiverde no entendió el mensaje, se quedó observando pensativo su bebida. Y sin entender porque, pensó en su madre, en lo preocupada que debía estar al no saber de su paradero. Cuando salió de su casa, solo pensó en él y no en las consecuencias.

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo. Ahora iré por partes, así comprenderás porque te encuentras en este lugar—continuo el mayor, captando la atención del ojiverde—El pequeño dragón que vez aquí—señaló al ser carmín, que bebía té de una pequeña taza—se llama Longg. Es el kwami de los elementos

—¿Dragon? ¿kwa...? Qué cosa—cuestionó el rubio. Mirando al pequeño ser.

—Kwami, Adrien. Es un placer conocerte. Viperion nos ha hablado muy bien de ti y nos agrada comprobar que todo lo dicho es verdad. Eres un chico con un gran corazón y un coraje admirable—alagó el kwami.

—Yo...no sé qué decir—el chico se rasco la nuca, estaba más confundido que en el principio.

—Tranquilo, no esperes a entender todo de una—intervino Viperion—todo lo que hay en este lugar, nos sobrepasa en muchas maneras.

—Presta atención joven Agreste—pidió el asiático. El de hebras doradas, se acomodó en el cojín, sus piernas se estaban adormeciendo al no estar acostumbrado—. Desde la creación del universo, esta dimensión comenzó a existir, con el único propósito de resguardar el equilibrio vital de la naturaleza en el mundo humano. Este lugar se conoce como La Tierra de los Miraculous donde se resguardan las cuatro estaciones: primavera es custodiada por la kwami de la creación, su nombre es Tikki, el verano por el kwami de la protección, llamado Wayzz, otoño por el kwami de la ilusión, de nombre Trixx y, por último, el invierno, custodiado por el kwami de la destrucción, llamado Plagg.

El asiático hizo una pausa, bebió un poco de su té. Adrien, no dijo nada e imitó la acción del mayor, probando de una vez su bebida, la cual no sabía nada mal.

—El poder de los kwamis por sí solo, puede causar daños irreparables en el mundo humano. Si algo afecta a esta tierra, también lo hará en tu mundo, Adrien—el joven ojiverde estaba desorientado ¿a qué se refería con su mundo? Prefirió guardarse aquella pregunta, esperando que Fu rebelará más detalles—Para canalizar está energía, se necesita de un portador digno. Capaz de conectar con el miraculous y su kwami. Yo, soy el guardián de las joyas que contienen este poder.

El asiático, señaló el cielo. Adrien guio su mirada en esa dirección. Cayendo de espaldas, impresionado por lo que había en el firmamento.

—¡Esto, no puede ser...!

—Esta tierra se encuentra en otra dimensión, y es el reflejo del mundo humano. Lo que está sobre nuestras cabezas, es el planeta tierra—el ojiverde, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡Ese globo terráqueo era real! —el equilibrio es perfecto, entre ambos mundos. Las estaciones, llegan a tiempo, aunque no se den en el mismo momento en tu mundo. Por ejemplo, el invierno es muy distinto en las zonas cálidas.

—Esto...—Adrien miró a Viperion—sin duda tenías razón, no encuentro una explicación lógica—exclamó anonadado. Se incorporó del piso y retomando su posición en el cojín—si esto es otro lugar, lejos de la tierra ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? —enfocó su vista en Fu.

—Los guardianes de las estaciones, son trasladados con la ayuda de los portadores de los kwamis del tiempo. Son humanos que poseen un grado de lealtad mayor hacia está dimensión—el ojiverde miró de reojo a su amigo, que escuchaba atendo al asiático—Pegasus es el guardián de los portales, el crea los accesos para traer a los portadores a este lugar, donde deben permanecer 91 días, ni uno más ni uno menos. Ese es el tiempo que dura una estación en la tierra.

—Yo...no puedo—se excusó el blondo—mi padre y mi tío fallecieron...mi primo y yo, debemos asumir la administración del negocio familiar—su rostro descendió, observando sus propias manos jugueteando con la taza—No hay modo alguno en el que, pueda ausentarme por tanto tiempo. Eso preocuparía a mi madre y mis seres queridos.

—Ser guardián tiene sus privilegios Adrien—el inexperto fotógrafo levantó la vista—tienes derecho a un deseo, cada que vienes a este lugar: dinero o un anhelo en especial. Además, Viperion que es el guardián de la segunda oportunidad; puede encubrir tu ausencia. Si aceptas, él, será quien te cuide, tanto en el mundo humano como en esta tierra.

—Longg dijo, que yo tenía un gran corazón y coraje...dudo ser eso, soy un inútil que no puede aportar nada al negocio familiar ¿Cómo es que eso me hace digno de un cargo tan grande? —exteriorizó su inseguridad.

—Dale una oportunidad a esta tierra. No dudo que encuentres eso que tantos buscas—le animó Fu—pasa un tiempo aquí, lo que dura una estación. Si al final, lo que obtienes no llena tus expectativas, eres libre de renunciar, todo recuerdo relacionado a este mundo incluso la conversación que estamos teniendo, te serán borrados una vez renuncies a tu miraculous. En cambio, el aprendizaje cultural adquirido, que te ayude a crecer, se queda contigo.

El asiático extendió una caja octagonal al rubio. Está tenía una escritura con tinta roja, el mismo idioma que vio en la habitación cuando desperto.

—Adrien Agreste, el miraculous de la destrucción y protector del invierno es tuyo. Para adquirir sus poderes, solo debes decir: ¡Plagg las garras! Tú cuerpo será cubierto por el traje de Chat Blanc.

Agreste intercambio su vista con la caja y el mayor. Pensó los pro y los contra. Aquello era un riesgo y a la vez un bálsamo para su corazón herido, por la perdida de su padre, necesitaba un tiempo lejos de todo para ordenar sus pensamientos y no ser una carga para Félix y su familia.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, la caja estaba en sus manos, sin darle más vueltas al asunto la abrió. Una luz segadora emanó del interior. El blondo se cubrió con sus brazos.

—¡Soy libre! —una aguda voz se dejó escuchar.

Adrien descubrió su rostro, incrédulo observó aquella pequeña criatura, que surgió de la caja. Era un kwami de color blanco, con una forma amorfa de un gato blanco con una cabeza mas grande que su cuerpo. La criatura sobrevolaba los alrededores, finalmente se detuvo frente al ojiverde. Sus grandes pupilas grises lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.

—Está de más preguntar. Por tu expresión espero que el maestro ya te haya puesto al corriente de los pormenores—dilucidó el kwami—¡Anda, transfórmate! ¡el otoño esta a nada de terminar! —demandó el pequeño gato.

—Plagg, compórtate—reprendió Fu.

—Se supone que ya debería estar al tanto, no haciéndome perder mi tiempo—respondió el gato blanco, cruzando sus patitas y rodando sus ojos. Fu lo fulminó con la mirada, el kwami suspiró derrotado.

—Soy Plagg, simple mortal que será el nuevo portador del miraculous, a tú cargo tendrás el poder de la destrucción y el invierno. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Fu se dio una palmada en la frente, sin duda Plagg era el kwami de la arrogancia.

—So-soy Adrien...Adrien Agreste. Hablas y puedes flotar, es increíble—respondió el sorprendido rubio, no dando importancia a la pésima actitud de aquel ser—¡Mi primo no va a creerme cuando le cuente sobre ti...!

—¡Nadie debe saber sobre esta tierra muchacho! —reprendió Plagg a su portador, que se extrañó por esa regla—debes guardar el secreto. Te recuerdo que habrá tres guardianes de las estaciones, aparte de ti. ¡Jamás debes exponerlos, jamás debes traicionarlos! Las consecuencias por ello son grandes—advirtió con furia el pequeño gato.

—¿Ni siquiera a mi familia?

—La experiencia nos enseñó, que los mejores secretos, son los que no se cuentan—agregó Fu—al pasar los 91 días, y de aceptar quedarte, regresarás a tu casa. Volverás una vez el invierno este a las puertas.

—Entonces... ¿Qué le diré a mi familia? Es-es decir, debo justificar mi ausencia de algún modo.

—Ya me hice cargo de ello—Viperion se acercó a los presentes—, mientras estabas conociendo a Plagg, fui a tu casa—Adrien, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿en qué momento lo había hecho? —les dije que irías de viaje conmigo a Suiza. Cómo tu buen amigo, iba ayudarte a aclarar tu mente, porque necesitabas un tiempo para encontrar tu camino—El joven apretó sus manos en puño, pues nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, Viperion lo notó y agregó—La Sra. Emelie dijo; que esperaba tu regresó y confiaba que necesitabas esto...para sanar tu corazón.

—¿Eso dijo ella? —en respuesta el joven de pupila amarilla asintió.

—Aunque tu intentaste esconder tus sentimientos, tu madre sabía lo que estaba pasando contigo.

Adrien sonrió, su madre era un pilar muy importante en su vida y si ella confiaba en él, iba tomarse esos 91 días, para encontrar lo que su corazón necesitaba para asimilar la perdida de su padre. No pensaba regresar a su casa siendo el mismo. Sin dudarlo un segundo más, colocó el anillo de plata en su dedo corazón.

—¡Plagg, las garras! —el anillo absorbió al pequeño kwami y una luz azul cubrió el cuerpo del rubio, dando paso a su transformación en el guardián del invierno.

Una vez la luz desapareció, dejó ver al joven que ahora lucía su cabello blanco y alborotado, sin parecer desprolijo, su rostro semicubierto por un antifaz en el mismo color, su esclerótica era celeste y su iris blanco, su pupila rasgada de color celeste oscuro.

Tenía puesta una gabardina blanca, con solapa cruzada y seis botones al frente. En su cintura llevaba atado un cinturón largo, dejando el sobrante colgando de su parte trasera, simulando una cola. Sus pantalones ligeramente ajustados, con unas botas de cuero sobre estos. En su cinturón portaba un bastón. Todo en color blanco.

Adrien estaba impresionado por lo que sus ojos lograban ver: sus manos enguantadas y la joya que antes no tenía ningún símbolo, ahora llevaba la figura de una pata de gato en color celeste.

Longg se acercó a él con un espejo. Así el chico pudo ver su nuevo aspecto.

—¡Tengo canas! —protestó, tocando su cabello—aunque en mí, cualquier cosa me hace ver genial—alardeó, dando vueltas y examinando cada detalle de su atuendo—Luk...quiero decir ¡Viperion, el color de mis ojos cambio, igual a los tuyos! ¡mira eso, hasta lo blanco de mi ojo tiene color! Imposible que alguien pueda reconocerme vestido de esta forma.

—Chat Blanc, cuando terminen los 91 días, deberás decir: Plagg, garras fuera—informó el pequeño dragón. Chat no lo escucho, estaba embobado con su vestimenta y aspecto.

—Tengo colmillos—habló el peliblanco mientras hacía muecas con su boca para hacerlos notar.

—Es inútil Longg, está en su mundo. Tranquilo yo me encargo—Viperion paso al lado del kwami y el maestro Fu—suficiente parloteo diva—el guardián de la segunda oportunidad tironeó del sobrante del cinturón de Chat Blanc.

—¡Oye, no todos los días cambias de apariencia mágicamente! —protestó el de traje blanco, queriendo ver más de su nuevo aspecto.

—Si quieres que te paguen tu trabajo al final, debes entrar en acción.

—Bien—se resignó el portador del invierno, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, caminó arrastrando sus pies detrás de Viperion.

—Lo que está a tu espalda, es el Templo del protector de los prodigios—Chat Blanc ojeo aquella extraña casa—, cuando un guardián de las estaciones llega—Viperion señaló hacia adelante y el chico observó a lo lejos el pequeño kiosko que se encontraba a lo lejos—ingresa por el portal que se abre en ese lugar. Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia allá. En breve estará ahí la guardiana del otoño, Rena Rouge, para ceder el paso a tu estación—si bien el maestro Fu y cualquier guardián del tiempo puede tocarte, tu no puedes tocar a otro portador de un prodigio de las estaciones.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el joven.

—Habría un caos en la tierra, mezclar sus poderes está prohibido.

—Caramba, cuantas reglas tiene este lugar—protestó.

—Muchas, tranquilo, tienes 91 días para conocer algunas de ellas. Ya sea que decidas quedarte o no, es importante que las sepas.

—Para invocar el poder del invierno, una vez Rena se haya marchado, deberás gritar ¡Super cataclismo! He impactar esa bola de energía sobre el piso, de inmediato, esta tierra se cubrirá con el manto del invierno—informó Fu a un Chat Blanc abrumado.

—Creo que iré por pasos ¿debó traer una libreta donde apuntar?

—Descuida, no es necesario—Viperion le dio un leve puñetazo al hombro del chico de traje blanco—. Andando, debemos encontrarnos con Rena Rouge, para comenzar con tu trabajo.

—Mas tarde iré a verte, para enseñarte otros usos que puedes darles a tus poderes—exclamó Fu, despidiéndose junto con Longg de ambos jóvenes.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Chat Blanc aprendió mucho acerca de la Tierra de los Miraculous: no existía fauna, podía destranformarse por periodos de 30 minutos al día y, descansar en una pequeña cabaña que, se encontraba en la profundidad de un inmenso bosque. En ciertos momentos era acompañado e instruido por Viperion o el maestro Fu. La mayora parte del tiempo estaba solo, cuidando el equilibrio de su estación.

Por ello solicitó al maestro Fu, que lo dejará fotografiar algunos paisajes y con ello practicaba para la novedad que pensaba agregar al negocio familiar "la fotografía paisajista". El asiático le autorizó tal petición, con la condición de que no fotografiará el templo ni el quiosco, a lo cual el joven prometió no revelar nada que comprometiera aquella mágica tierra.

—Así que...después de todo, has decidido renunciar—Viperion caminaba a paso sosegado al lado de Chat Blanc, rumbo al quiosco para recibir a la guardiana de la primavera.

—Así es—el joven de cabello blanco llevaba sus manos dentro de su bolsillo—aprendí mucho sobre los encuadres en las fotografías de los paisajes que tome, muero de ganas por llegar al estudio y revelarlas—musitó pensativo—extrañaré todo esto, incluso a Plagg—rio, al igual que Viperion.

—¿Y en qué más te ha ayudado esta tierra?

—Aprendí a vivir con mi dolor, mi padre ya no está más conmigo. Eso no significa que amargue mi existencia con su recuerdo y culpándome de lo que pudo o no haber sido. Debo honrar su memoria y cuidar de mi madre. Incluso me animó a ayudar a Félix a fotografiar cadáveres, me aterra—admitió—pero, la guerra continua, temo que la situación se complique y el alimento escasee al igual que el dinero.

Viperion no agregó nada a lo expuesto por su amigo. En verdad deseaba que él se quedará como guardián del invierno. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse con el mal sabor de una amarga despedida.

—Lo que voy a extrañar de ti, es usar mi second chance—el moreno señalo su pequeña arpa que llevaba a la cintura.

—Que pesado eres. Ni que me hubiera equivocado un millón de veces—Chat Blanc se cruzó de brazos.

—Si te soy sincero, perdí la cuenta. Chat, cuando te equivocabas, te auto boicoteabas dramáticamente—se burló el de mechas turquesa—por un momento llegue a creer que usarías tu deseo para reparar todo el daño causado...

—¡El deseo! —preocupado, el oji-blanco recordó su pago por sus servicios—Debo cobrarlo...ayúdame Viperion, no se me ocurre nada que pedi...

Las palabras de Chat quedaron a medias, cuando un enorme circulo apareció dentro del quiosco. Una hermosa joven salió de este: llevaba un vestido rojo desmangado que, le llegaba debajo de sus tobillos, cada paso que daba dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda, por la abertura de ese lado de la falda. Su calzado eran unas zapatillas rojas con brillo, todo su atuendo era adornado por un patrón de motas negras.

Su cabello largo hasta su cintura y de color azabache con reflejos azules caía cual cascada por sobre su espalda. La preciosa joven levantó su rostro, dejando ver un antifaz con el mismo patrón y color que todo su atuendo. Unos bellos ojos de color zafiro observaban con curiosidad a los dos varones frente a ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato y bajo la mirada. Por un momento, sus azules conectaron con los ojos de Chat Blanc. El joven trago grueso, había quedado embelesado con la belleza de la portadora de la primavera.

—Hemos llegado—una chica de cabello rojo asomó su cabeza por entre el portal, se trataba de Bunnix la guardiana de las madrigueras del tiempo—Viperion, Fu está algo ocupado ¿puedes ilustrar a Ladybug en su desempeño de mientras?

—Yo la acompañaré hasta el templo, puedo informarla bien—se ofreció Chat de inmediato.

Viperion rio por lo bajo, se suponía que Chat Blanc iba marcharse dejando su miraculous y olvidarse de esa tierra para siempre.

—Descuida Bunnix, si Chat mete la pata, usaré mi second chance. Vete tranquila—Bunnix suspiró resignada, esperando que esos dos no asustaran a Ladybug, ya que era una adolescente muy tímida.

—Mini bug, tranquila. Quedas en buenas manos. Aunque no lo aparentan—achico sus ojos celestes, viendo a los dos varones a mode de advertencia, estos sonrieron con fingida inocencia—. Nos veremos en unos días, cuídate mucho.

La ojiazul asintió de forma cohibida. Mas por Chat Blanc, por alguna extraña razón, temía quedar en vergüenza frente a él. Bunnix y el portal desaparecieron, dejando solo a los tres portadores.

Ladybug caminó hacia los guardianes, para saludarlos y presentarse apropiadamente. Su plan fue frustrado cuando su pie derecho se enredó en la tela de su falda en el último escalón, haciendo que cayera de rodillas contra el pavimento.

Chat se aproximó a ella de inmediato para auxiliarla, ante el quejido de dolor que ella emitió por el golpe.

—¡No puedes tocarla! —Chat se detuvo a centímetros de Ladybug, el gritó de Viperion le recordó por qué, no debía acercarse más a la guardiana de la primavera.

La adolescente temió haber cometido un error y, ante el grito de Viperion, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, asumiendo que este le impartiría un castigo por su falta. Aquella acción estrujo el corazón de Chat, pues ya antes había visto, esa reacción en su amiga Kagami, que era duramente disciplinada por sus padres en base a golpes. Sintiendo el coraje emanar en su ser ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de lastimar a una jovencita tan frágil?

—Tranquila—exclamó en voz baja—nadie va a lastimarte. Mi amigo—señaló a un avergonzado Viperion que observaba lo que su grito había provocado, y muy tentado a evocar el second chance, siendo detenido por un ademán de Chat—trataba de advertirme de mi error, si te tocaba, cosas malas pueden pasar en la tierra.

—Lo siento Ladybug, no era mi intensión asustarte—se disculpó el mayor.

La adolescente bajó sus brazos, miró a ambos guardianes y les sonrió, con cuidado, paso sus manos sobre sus rodillas raspadas y estas sanaron de inmediato, dejando atónito al chico de cabello blanco.

—Mi poder... puede sanar cualquier herida. Un don muy útil para una torpe como yo—admitió—seria de mayor utilidad en alguien mejor preparado. Un adulto como ustedes, no en una chiquilla de 16 años cómo yo.

—Estoy lejos de ser considerado un adulto, a pesar de mis 18 años—expresó con una gran sonrisa el guardián del invierno—sin embargo, fui elegido por una razón, al igual que tu Ladybug. En está tierra hay muchos dispuestos a ayudarte, incluido yo. Nadie va a lastimarte o burlarse porque que cometas algunos errores.

La expresión del angelical rostro de la adolescente se suavizó, las palabras de Chat la animaron.

—¿Eres nuevo?

—Lo soy

—No lo pareces, eres muy sabio.

Aquel cumplido provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del peliblanco, que llevó su mano derecha a frotar su nuca.

—Cometí muchos errores, estoy lejos de ser un sabio—rio nervioso.

—Para mí lo eres—pronunció mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su larga cabellera detrás de su oreja. A Chat Blanc se le olvidó por un momento cómo respirar. El carraspeó de Viperion rompió la atmosfera que se estaba creando entre ambos.

—Lamentó interrumpir su tertulia. Hay una estación que pronto debe cambiar.

—Es cierto—la azabache se puso de pie, cuidando de no tocar al guardián del invierno que, se irguió junto a ella—gracias...mi príncipe del invierno, Ladybug dará su mejor esfuerzo por aprender y convertirse en la mejor guardiana de la primavera—aseguró la adolescente, con sus pómulos sonrojados. Y haciendo una reverencia.

—Chat Blanc esta para asistirla y aprender junto a usted, m'lady—el de traje blanco hizo ademán de indicarle el camino—con gusto la escoltaré hasta el templo, el tiempo que dure mi estadía en este lugar—agregó con un tono coqueto. Ambos rieron por su elocuente conversación.

Viperion contuvo las ganas de recordarle a Chat Blanc que él pensaba renunciar hace algunos minutos. Aunque a juzgar por cómo ambos se miraban era claro que Adrien, aceptaría ser el guardián un año más.

Que invierno y primavera armonizaran de esa manera, era algo hermoso de ver.

Sin embargo, mientras él caminaba detrás de ellos rumbo al templo, meditó lo que esta convivencia representaba. En un futuro Chat Blanc y Ladybug podían enamorarse. Lo cual terminaría mal, pues cuando ambos renunciaran a sus miraculous, olvidarían todo lo que vivieron en ese mundo, incluso su amorío. Serían dos extraños con un pasado en común.

Un triste destino de amor, para los guardianes de las estaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo mis invocadores e invocadoras, 
> 
> En esté capitulo se da a conocer el secreto que comparten Ladybug y Chat Blanc, sobre Tierra de los Miraculous. Una especie de flashback que contará con dos capítulos.
> 
> ¿Y cuando se van a conocer Félix y Marinette?...créame, cuando lleguen a esa parte, van a desear nunca haber querido leerla. *Bebé lentamente de su vaso con agua...no puedo beber otra cosa por mi embarazo XD. 
> 
> Agradezco comentarios y recomendaciones de este fic a otras plataformas y redes del fandom, nos leemos luego.


	6. Toque Fatal: Primavera

Jueves 20 de marzo de 1919:

Marinette ahora de 17 años esperaba a Alix a las afueras de la estación de tren. La pelirroja había ido a Bois de Vicennes a revisar que el lugar estuviera desolado, para que Pegasus abriera el portal hacia la Tierra de los Miraculous.  
El invierno estaba en declive en París, aun así, el intenso frío era aun perceptible. La euroasiática frotó sus brazos para entrar en calor.  
—¡Auch! Duele—se quejó, sus manos rozaron los moretones que sus mangas largas ocultaban. Fruto del severo castigo que le aplicó Audrey Bourgeois antes de dejarla partir con Alix.  
—Marinette ¿te duele mucho? —una preocupada voz, se dejó escuchar de entre la bufanda rosa de la azabache.  
—Tikki, estoy bien, la tela hizo fricción con mi piel eso es todo—justificó la menor para no preocupar a su kwami, a quien acuno con una de sus manos.  
La criatura roja con motas negras en su cabeza y de grandes ojos azules, no se creyó del todo aquella respuesta.  
—En cuanto te transformes, esos golpes y dolores desaparecerán—aseguró la kwami.  
—Tu es si jolie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ta compagnie, Eres tan linda, no sé qué haría sin tu compañía —se sinceró la ojiazul, pues desde que obtuvo el prodigio de la primavera y la creación, su vida en esa ciudad fue más llevadera…a pesar de todo.  
Marinette llevaba apenas cuatro años viviendo en París. Fue gracias a su padre ≪un francés≫ quien la traslado desde China. El propósito de aquel bondadoso hombre fue alejar a su hija de la pobreza que, dominaba a la aldea donde ella y su madre vivían. Evitando a su vez que su hija tuviera que vender su cuerpo al mejor postor, en los puertos cercanos. En París, le enseñó el oficio de panadera en la tienda de abuelo. La idea del progenitor era juntar el dinero suficiente, para traer a su lado a su esposa. Que esperaba en la provincia de Shandong.  
Padre e hija no contaron con que el destino, tenía echadas sus cartas en contra de aquellos anhelos. La guerra se intensificó, obligando al padre de la euroasiática a prestar sus servicios en el campo de batalla, aun cuando Tom no tenía ninguna experiencia en el uso de las armas. La adolescente quedó a cargo de su abuelo Rolland, que era un tipo machista y cascarrabias, el cual forzó a la ojiazul a realizar trabajos forzados y domésticos, alejándola de la labor de la panadería.  
En 1916, a tan solo unos pocos meses que Marinette había llegado a París, recibió la trágica noticia del fallecimiento de su padre en las trincheras. Fue ahí donde las cosas empeoraron para la joven extranjera. Su abuelo no quiso hacerse cargo de ella, la guerra amenazaba con la escases de alimentos y, mantener a una extranjera en su hogar era algo impensable. El mayor vendió a la joven cómo sirvienta a la casa de una familia adinerada, los Bourgeois.  
La azabache fue engañada por su abuelo, quien le aseguró que, en su nueva casa, sería la compañera de juegos y estudio de la única hija de la acaudalada familia. La euroasiática estaba entusiasmada con su nueva vida, lejos de trabajos forzados y con la posibilidad más latente de poder pagar el viaje de su madre. Sus ilusiones se hicieron pedazos desde el primer día en la mansión Bourgeois, donde fue obligas a realizar las tareas más denigrantes que el resto de las sirvientas le delegaban, sumando a los severos castigos físicos impartidos por Audrey y su hija Chloe, las amas y reinas de aquella mansión.  
La euroasiática soportaba todo, con tal de ahorrar cada centavo que le pagaban, aunque eso significaba lucir desprolija y con ropa que algunas buenas personas le obsequiaban, cuando iba a realizar los mandados a la ciudad. Su sueño de vivir al lado de su madre de nuevo y sentirse amada en ese lugar extraño, era la motivación de cada día. Cuando intercambiaba correspondencia con su madre una vez al mes, obviaba contarle lo mal que la pasaba, sustituyendo sus relatos, por cosas buenas.  
Su sufrimiento fue recompensado años más tarde en 1918, cuando fue elegida como una de las guardianas de las estaciones en la Tierra de los Miraculous. La motivación de la ojiazul fue el pago por prestar sus servicios para esa tan importante labor. No creyó conveniente pedir todo el dinero que, costaba el viaje de su madre. Marinette pensó que si se presentaba al banco con semejante cantidad, seguramente le sería arrebatada y ella sería puesta tras las rejas o peor, deportada a su país.  
El tiempo paso y la guerra finalizó unos meses atrás. Las calles de la ciudad del amor irradiaban algarabía y un futuro llenó de cambios. Comenzaron las luchas encabezada por las mujeres que alzaron la voz por sus derechos laborales y civiles, esto debido a que las bajas ocasionadas por la guerra trajeron un importante cambio en el sector laboral, pues ahora eran las femeninas quienes representaban la fuerza de trabajo de Francia. Muchos hombres que regresaron del campo de batalla, lisiados fueron incapaces de retomar sus puestos, y tuvieron que ser remplazados por las mujeres. Encima, la gripe española arrasó con una gran parte de la población, reduciendo el sector masculino.  
Esto representaba una esperanza para la adolescente, que esperaba conseguir un nuevo trabajo y por fin, liberarse de los maltratos de las Bourgeois.  
— Pardonne le retard Marinette, perdona la demora Marinette—la voz de una bella pelirroja, saco de sus recuerdos a la ojiazul—el lugar está despejado, vamos andando—sujetó la mano de la jovencita que se apresuró a seguir el paso de su mentora.  
Había algo más que estaba atribulando la mente de la euroasiática y, era poder ver de nuevo, a aquel gentil joven de cabellos blancos y aspecto extraño, que le animó a continuar. Necesitaba agradecerle en persona lo mucho que sus palabras la motivaron. Toda ella era un mar de nervios, ansiosa de llegar a la Tierra de los Miraculous y ser recibida por su príncipe del invierno.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

  
Del otro lado del portal, Chat Blanc se notaba impaciente.  
—Relájate, pareces león enjaulado. Ladybug no tarda en aparecer—comentó Viperion.  
—Conste que solo quiero animarla y asegurarme que este bien, una vez eso pase, renunciaré a mi prodigio—aseguró el de cabello platinado.  
—Suenas muy creíble Chat—ironizó su amigo.  
—Es la verdad. Acumulé mi deseo del año anterior, nada más por esa razón, además quería saber las condiciones para pedirlo: debe ser tangible, posible y realista. Nada de resucitar muertos, convertirse en un gobernante o rey—aclaró.  
—Haré cómo que te creo—se burló el de mechas turquesa.  
Chat iba a refutar lo dicho por su amigo, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido del portal abriéndose. La indulgente Ladybug apareció de entre este.  
—Ya puedes cerrar la boca Chat, se te está cayendo la baba—murmuró risueño Viperion al pasar al lado del joven que lo miró de mala manera— Bonne nuit, Ladybug, buenas noches, Ladybug—se aproximó a la joven que miraba curiosa al guardián del invierno, luego enfocó sus zafiros al de ojos amarillos—debo irme con el resto de los guardianes del tiempo, el maestro Fu te espera en el templo ¿no tienes problema en quedarte sola con Chat Blanc para el recorrido?  
— Je serai heureux de rester avec lui!¡Estaré feliz de quedarme con él! —de inmediato la azabache se avergonzó, al alzar la voz y por lo dicho. Sus nervios se habían apoderado de sus acciones, gracias a que reconoció al chico del año anterior. Sin duda era su príncipe del invierno—Di-disculpé, Buenos días…digo, buenas noches…  
—Pierde cuidado. No te retraso más, ve con Chat Blanc—Viperion contuvo las ganas de reír. Chat y Lady, eran un manojo de nervios andantes. Caminó hasta el portal despidiéndose de ambos. Al menos iba dejar que los dos disfrutaran de esos breves momentos juntos, hasta que uno de los dos renunciara a su prodigio y tristemente olvidara todo.  
—Buenas noches, M´lady—se aproximó Chat a una distancia prudente, haciendo una reverencia a la bella chica frente a él—será un placer escoltarla hasta el templo.  
— Bonne nuit mon prince de l'hiver, buenas noches, mi príncipe del invierno—la azabache hizo una reverencia, inclinando su rostro, suplicando que él no notará su sonrojo—el placer es mío.  
Los dos sonrieron cuando se incorporaron. Chat hizo ademan con su brazo, para que la joven caminará a su lado, cuidando de no tener contacto con ella. Podía ser que el paisaje a su alrededor no fuera el más romántico, pues todo estaba cubierto de nieve y los arboles ante la oscuridad de la noche, daban un aspecto tétrico. Aquel sendero que conducía al templo era únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Pero a la pareja de guardianes poco les importaba, bastaba con la compañía del otro para disfrutar del paseo.  
De momento el silencio los acompaño, aunque este no era incómodo. Chat Blanc percibía la cálida aura de Ladybug, y ella, el aura débil del frío de su príncipe. Esto debido a que una vez una estación llegaba a su fin, el cansancio del kwami era evidente y con ello se debilitaba el poder de su portador.  
—Luces muy animada, más que la vez anterior. Me atrevo a decir—Chat Blanc rompió el silencio.  
—Todo gracias a ti—Ladybug, elevó un poco su rostro, por la altura de su interlocutor: que era una cabeza y medía más alto que ella—aprendí mucho de este lugar y de mi kwami. Puedo pronunciar mejor mi francés.  
— Français? tu vis en France? ¿francés? ¿vives en Francia? —cuestionó el de cabello platinado, con la ilusión palpable en sus ojos—pensé que lo hablabas por la magia de está tierra o algo cómo… ¡una especie de poder de traducción! —exclamó eufórico el joven.  
Ladybug llevó sus manos a su boca, acallando un jadeo por su imprudencia. Había revelado un detalle personal de su identidad, aunque podía desviar la curiosidad del joven y que mejor que hacerle creer que en verdad era un poder especial de su kwami.  
—N-no, me refiero, a que lo traduzco, gracias a que lo hablo con…—su mente se quedó en blanco, cuando sus zafiros se enfocaron en los ojos de Chat—yo… ¡soy tan torpe! —protestó, al no poder expresar lo que tenía en mente.  
—No tienes porque auto insultarte de esa forma, eres excepcional M´lady—la ojiazul prestó atención al joven—además, saber que hablas mi idioma, no es un detalle preocupante—pronunció calmado—aún no se aparece Viperion gritando a los cuatro vientos: Second Chance! —la menor rio ante las ocurrencias del guardián del invierno—, siendo sinceros, no recuerdo cuando lo hace.  
—Supongo que no hemos sido victimas de su poder…aún recuerdo todo…incluyendo mi error—Chat miró a Ladybug con ternura. Sin duda era muy responsable, pero le molestaba que se autocastigara de esa forma—por el bien del resto de guardianes y de nuestros seres queridos, creo que es mejor que no indaguemos en asuntos personales de ahora en más ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo M´lady, solo si prometes no insultarte como lo hiciste hace unos minutos—solicitó el de cabello platinado.  
—Lo prometo—exclamó la Catarina. Su corazón emano una cálida sensación en todo su cuerpo, él genuinamente se preocupaba por ella.  
Chat Blanc admiraba a la jovencita frente a él, no necesitaba tratarla por mucho tiempo, para saber lo importante que era para ella todos sobre la Tierra de los Miraculous y proteger sus secretos. Además de cuidar la seguridad de sus compañeros. Su corazón, latió de forma apresurada, cosa que jamás había experimentado con ninguna otra chica. ¿Por qué esa extraña joven, provocaba aquello en su ser?  
—¿Tienes novio? —soltó de golpe aquella incógnita, preso de aquel encantamiento que lo alejó de la realidad, y lo hizo olvidar su promesa de no hacer preguntas comprometedoras.  
La azabache quedó desprovista de palabras, la pregunta lanzada por su compañero la tomó por sorpresa. Su aura cálida, comenzó a expandirse, amenazando en dañar al guardián del invierno, que retrocedió para evitar aquel contacto.  
— Je ne peux pas le contrôler!¡no puedo controlarlo! —la euroasiática estaba aterrada—¡Aléjate de mí, por favor! —le suplicó, presa del miedo a lastimarlo.  
—No te dejaré sola con este problema que, yo causé—Chat quería golpearse, por no medir sus palabras—concéntrate en tu lugar feliz—la joven lo miró entre asustada y extrañada—confía en mí—ella asintió, aun con el temor recorriendo su ser, pues su aura crecía y derretía toda la nieve a su paso—mírame M´lady—ordenó, captando la atención de la muchacha—ahora, cierra tus ojos y recuerda eso que te pone feliz y, relaja tu respiración.  
La de traje escarlata, acató las indicaciones de su príncipe. A su mente vino la imagen de su madre, la tibia sensación de los abrazos que la progenitora le daba cuando las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Le pareció escuchar la tierna voz de su madre, cantando aquella particular canción, que usaba para calmarla en los días de lluvia. Su aura poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta volver a la normalidad. Una vez relajada, Ladybug abrió sus ojos.  
Encontrando los ojos grises del guardián, fijos en ella, ambos jóvenes estaban a una corta distancia. Chat se había acercado a su Lady, cuando el aura de ella se normalizó. Los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, sus corazones palpitaban descarrilados, presos de aquel sentimiento que crecía en cada uno.  
Un aroma dulce envolvió a los guardianes, el aura de Ladybug ahora emanaba una fragancia que iba hechizando al guardián del invierno. Chat bajó su vista a los labios de la guardiana de la primavera, ella inconscientemente se relamió sus carmines, provocando en el de cabello platinado la inmensa necesidad de profanarlos.  
Un carraspeo interrumpió a la pareja.  
—Olvidaron la importancia de la distancia, guardianes de las estaciones—recordó el asiático a los jóvenes, que se separaron con nerviosismo y con las caras rojas como tomates. El mayor sonrió.  
—Estuve así—indicó con sus dedos Viperion—de usar mi poder.  
—¿Viperion? Pensé que no estarías…  
—Fue mi culpa—interrumpió Ladybug a Chat Blanc—Chat solo estaba ayudándome con mi aura.  
—Y si no llegamos, sabe dios que más—satirizó Viperion viendo a su amigo, que achicó sus ojos y frunció su boca—Ladybug, por favor ten más cuidado con tus sentimientos, si te desestabilizas, tus poderes de igual forma lo harán. Es por lo que, me vi obligado a regresar.  
—Lo lamento, prometo que seré más responsable de ahora en más.  
—Confió en que así será. Ve con Fu, ya casi es media noche y la primavera debe llegar a la tierra.  
La ojiazul dio una pequeña sonrisa al azabache en agradecimiento. Ese simple gesto provocó una incomodidad en Chat Banc, que se cruzó de brazos.  
Ladybug agarró el yo-yo que llevaba a la cintura y lo abrió, para sacar de su interior una pequeña bolsa de papel, con un moño blanco. De inmediato se acercó a Chat Blanc que la observó extrañado.  
—Gracias por creer en mí. Espero verte el próximo año—extendió la bolsa que fue tomada por el de traje blanco, sonrojándose por el obsequió. Las mejillas de su Lady estaban iguales, Chat dio gracias al cielo por notarlo, pues tal escena se le hacía de lo más adorable.  
—Gracias M´lady. Ansió verte de nuevo—se sinceró.  
—Hasta pronto, mi príncipe del invierno—de inmediato ella se alejó, corriendo por el sendero para llegar a tiempo al templo, seguida ágilmente por el maestro.  
— A bientôt, belle, hasta pronto, hermosa—Chat lanzó un beso al aire, dirigido a su Lady. Una vez ella había tomado gran distancia de él.  
Era la primera vez que Viperion veía a su amigo tan prendado de una chica.  
—Sabes que lo suyo no podrá ser—le dolió ser tan duro con su amigo, pero era mejor a que se ilusionará con un imposible—por el bien de este mundo.  
—Debo marcharme, antes que ella invoque a la primavera—Chat fingió no haber escuchado lo dicho por su amigo. Comenzó a sentir la frustración con todo aquello de los guardianes y sus reglas.  
—Sigue en pie tu renuncia.  
—Sería muy descortés de mi parte, no retribuir su obsequió—aclaró el de cabello platinado, una sonrisa ladina surcó su labio. Observando la bolsa de papel con aquel delicado moño blanco. Viperion sonrió de boca cerrada.  
Primavera e invierno, estaban cayendo en las redes del amor, importándoles de menos, las consecuencias.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Lunes 20 de marzo de 1920.

Chat Blanc recibió a su Lady, presumiendo la bonita bufanda celeste que, ella le obsequió el año pasado. La ojiazul llevó ambas manos a su rostro, conmovida por la imagen de su príncipe.  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la azabache, con una boba sonrisa.  
M´lady, tú me gustas más.  
Pensó Chat, ansioso de algún día tener el valor de exteriorizar aquellas palabras.  
En el mundo humano, Adrien había rechazo a todas las chicas que se le confesaron, incluyendo a su amiga de toda la vida, Kagami. Si bien la nipona, en su momento le atrajo físicamente, él ojiverde se sintió hipócrita de aceptar una propuesta basado en atracción física, necesitaba estar en una relación con una chica que, amará completamente. Cosa que pasó con su lady.  
Por ello, se negó una vez más a renunciar a su prodigio. No quería olvidar a esa hermosa joven que le robó el corazón. Necesitaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Si ella lo rechazaba, lo mejor y para no sufrir, sería olvidarla.  
—Sí, gracias M´lady, me gusta mucho—sonrió de lado, al ver los pómulos sonrojados de la azabache.  
La femenina, acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Necesitaba disipar sus nervios ante su príncipe, que lucía sumamente atractivo con la bufanda, y cómo si de un comodín que la vida le daba, fijo su vista en el objeto que él llevaba en su mano.  
—Qu'est ce que ç'est? ¿qué es? —indagó, con la curiosidad inundando sus zafiros.  
El aludido levantó su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba su cámara fotográfica portátil. Captando la atención de la azabache.  
—Es mi cámara Autographic Kodak Junior—aclaró—la uso para fotografiar paisajes que esta bella tierra me regala. En ocasiones, Rena Rouge, la guardiana del otoño, me permite tomar fotos del ocaso de su estación. Y hace uso de sus poderes para agregar algún detalle propio del otoño—la azabache se extrañó al escuchar el nombre de la otra guardiana, a quien no conocía—. Lastima que sus estaciones no coincidan, seguro ustedes dos se llevarían de maravilla.  
—La primavera solo coincide con verano e invierno. Es decir, con Carapace y contigo, mi príncipe—informó—me alegraría conocerla, sin duda y saber un poco más sobre tus fotografías—se sinceró. Chat sonrió.  
—Escríbele una carta. Carapace se la puede entregar, es quién está más próximo a verla—sugirió el joven de cabello platinado.  
—No lo sé, quizás ella no empatice con alguien cómo yo.  
—No lo sabrás sino lo intentas—le animó.  
—Me has convencido. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con Carapace.  
—Encantado, pero…no tengo mucho tiempo para redactar una carta.  
—Le diré a él que lo haga y entregue la misiva a Rena Rouge—sugirió la azabache. A chat la idea le pareció y ambos quedaron de acuerdo con proceder de esa forma.  
—Con respecto a la fotografía—ambos guardianes comenzaron a andar por el sendero—mi cámara es similar a las de fuelle, a diferencia que tiene la función autobiográfica en la parte trasera. Puedo escribir datos en el negativo, usando este lápiz metálico—el de cabello platinado le explicaba las partes de su cámara a la atenta ojiazul.  
—Me gustaría ver una de tus fotografías—confesó.  
—Pue-puedo mostrarte una el próximo año—el joven frotó su nuca, mientras se mordía los labios.  
—Que tal una donde muestres la primavera—la azabache salió del sendero y corrió unos cuantos metros por la nieve, ante un intrigado Chat Blanc—el maestro Fu, me enseñó a crear con la ayuda de mi aura. Haré unas cuantas lavandas—Chat asintió, tomando su cámara y buscando el mejor ángulo para la toma.  
—Cuando gustes, M´lady—en respuesta la euroasiática sonrió.  
—No duraran mucho, pues tu aura de invierno es aún muy fuerte a pesar de que estemos finalizando tu estación.  
Dicho esto, la ojiazul concentró su aura en un solo punto, a los segundos; unas bellas lavandas rodearon su cuerpo. El cielo que estaba cubierto por unas densas nubes, se despejó, dejando al descubierto a la luna, que iluminó todo el lugar.  
Chat estaba extasiado con la imagen que su bella dama le regaló. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese transe y capturar esa bella toma. El zagal no desaprovechó la oportunidad, así que ni lento ni perezoso tomó una foto a su amada. La azabache había cerrado sus ojos para una mejor concentración. Su semblante lucio triste y eso hizo al joven recordar la reacción que la chica tuvo cuando la conoció. No había duda, ella sufría maltrató físico, anhelaba saber su identidad para de alguna forma alejarla de lo que sea que le hacía daño.  
—Me haré a un lado, así podrás tomar mejor las fotos—la dulce voz de Ladybug lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La azabache miraba a su príncipe hacer su trabajo.  
Se abrazó a sí misma, en busca de seguridad, estaba triste, pues el tiempo pasaba y ella aún no lograba sacar a su madre de China. Parte del dinero ahorrado, lo había usado en medicinas, para tratar los golpes y heridas que le causaron sus patronas, todo porque se equivocó en la compra de unos listones.  
Tikki le ofreció curar sus heridas, solamente debía transformarse por un minuto. La euroasiática declinó la propuesta, supuso que alguien podía descubrirla y con ello, perdería su fuente de ingresos como Ladybug, además de poner en peligro al resto de guardianes, en especial a uno, al cual observaba en esos momentos.  
—Gracias M´lady—habló el joven de traje blanco, mientras su aura consumía a las lavandas—¿estás bien?  
—¿Yo? —medito su respuesta unos segundos, no era su intensión que él la notara alicaída.  
—Si necesitas desahogarte, estoy aquí.  
El rostro sereno de Chat le generó confianza, no tenía muchas personas con quienes hablar en el mundo humano. El joven frente a ella le transmitía seguridad, y en verdad necesitaba exteriorizar su pesar. Cuidando de no dar detalles que revelaran su identidad o ubicación.  
—Es una familiar, vive lejos—contestó, con tono preocupado—deseo que este a mi lado, necesito sacarlo de ese miserable lugar. Temo que las cosas se compliquen.  
—M´lady, eres una chica con mucha convicción, no dudo que pronto lograras sacar a ese familiar de donde este—la necesidad de conocerla en el mundo humano aumento en Chat, quería de alguna forma ayudarla.  
—No es tan fácil…—se lamentó la de traje rojo.  
—Más no imposible, con el tiempo aprendes a que, si algo no se da, es por una razón…aprendes a vivir con la culpa, supongo—el joven sacudió su cabeza—lo siento, me desvíe del tema.  
—Mi príncipe ¿Qué pasa?  
—Está cámara, es especial para mí. Me la regalo un familiar…el cual, la guerra me arrebató.  
Ladybug llevó ambas manos a su pecho, apenada ante lo dicho por su príncipe, sintiendo la culpa de haber evocado esos recuerdos a él. Podía solucionarlo al revelarle que ella también había perdido a un familiar por la guerra, aunque descartó la idea, pues lejos de parecer un apoyo, eso parecería que estuviera comparando su perdida.  
—Mi sentido pésame…no quería que te sintieras así—apretó sus manos en puño—lo siento, soy una inconsciente.  
—No, M´lady. De no ser por ti, no podría mantenerme positivo—Chat, no sabía a que venía eso, su lengua parecía tener voluntad propia. Su respiración era irregular y sintió una opresión en su pecho: la necesidad vehemente de exteriorizar lo que su corazón le dictaba. Ante la mirada contrariada de su dama, continuo—. La primera vez que nos conocimos, por tu reacción, cuando Viperion gritó, supe que sufrías algún tipo de maltrato. Así que te motivé a seguir en este lugar. Supuse que necesitabas un tiempo lejos de ese lugar, donde te lastimaban. Y ahora, siento la necesidad de saber quien eres, para poder ayudarte y si esta en mis posibilidades alejarte de esas personas, lo haré—el corazón y los nervios en el ojigris eran un caos, esperando ansioso una respuesta de su dama, ante la osada confesión de sus intenciones.  
—En el mundo real, no soy la sombra de esto—se señaló a si misma con ambas manos—de hecho, dudarías que soy yo—sus emociones estaban inestables, su aura cálida se expandía—este vestido, es un disfraz que, en verdad oculta a una sirvi…  
—¡Las personas se conocen tratándose! La apariencia nada tiene que ver—escupió, sin poder contenerse más—si te conociera en el mundo humano ¡te amaría sin impedimento alguno!  
La ojiazul quedo desprovista de argumentos, aquella confesión, provocó que su corazón latiera descontrolado. Su príncipe estaba enamorado de ella, así como ella de él.  
—Ladybug, se te hace tarde—Fu interrumpió a los guardianes.  
—Bue-buenas noches, maestro. Ya mismo me pongo en marcha—exclamó la azabache, desviando sus azules de la mirada fija que Chat tenía sobre ella. Pues en un arrebató, no dudaba en exteriorizar sus sentimientos a su príncipe.  
Su deber como guardiana era proteger ese mundo y como humana, cuidar de su fuente de ingresos extra. No podía aferrarse a un “tal vez”. Si Chat conocía a su yo real, sin duda se llevaría una desilusión. Al ver a la elegante y hermosa Ladybug, vestida con las fachas de una humilde sirvienta.  
—Nuestro deber, es proteger el equilibrio en ambos mundos, no podemos permitirnos distraernos en nuestra misión—increpó. La ojiazul sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos a Chat—, te consideró mi amigo y compañero. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, lo siento—, al terminar, la azabache se echó a correr en dirección al templo, seguida de Fu.  
Chat Blanc, se quedó de pie, apretó sus puños, su corazón se rompió al escuchar aquellas duras palabras, de parte de su amada. Apretó su bastón, en el cual llevaba el obsequió que pensaba darle a Ladybug. Levantó su rostro, quería ver una ultima vez a la joven que le rechazó, siendo consiente que, al renunciar a su prodigió, la olvidaría para siempre. Para su sorpresa, la de mirada zafiro tenía la vista puesta en él, siendo testigo de como una lagrima surcaba la sonrojada mejilla de su dama.  
Mi amor…  
La azabache regresó la vista hacia el frente y continuo con la carrera.  
—¿Estas listo? —Viperion habló, Chat se giró hacia él.  
—Sí, lo estoy. Vamos.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

  
Martes 20 de 1921.

La medianoche estaba a una hora de llegar a la Tierra de los Miraculous.  
La hermosa joven de vestido escarlata atravesó el portal, una parte de ella suplicaba que Chat Blanc fuera otro chico, para que esos sentimientos que se negaron a abandonarla durante un año reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta que, aquello era imposible. Por otro lado, quería que él estuviera de pie esperando como siempre.  
—Buenas noches, M´lady—saludó prudente Chat, al ver el semblante inexpresivo de su dama.  
—Buenas noches mi prin…—se aclaró la garganta—Chat Blanc. Te pido me llames por mi nombre, que es: Ladybug—pidió sería. Al joven de traje blanco le pareció gracioso, la forma en que la azabache solicitó aquello, ante el evidente tartamudeo en sus palabras. Sus facciones decayeron, al notar los ojos acuosos de la de mirada zafiro.  
—¿Sucede algo? porque tienes esa mirada…—el zagal se acercó cauteloso, para observar mejor a la femenina. De inmediato, la ojiazul reculó hacia el quiosco.  
—Chat…por favor, mantén tu distancia—desvió sus azules de su interlocutor. Pero fue inútil, el de cabello platinado, había captado su tristeza.  
Ladybug, tenía tan presentes las palabras hirientes dichas por aquel egocéntrico rubio, del que Chloe estaba enamorada. Aquel nefasto encuentro le significó una humillación y posteriormente un severo castigo por parte de la caprichosa rubia, que la culpo del mal humor de su enamorado. Al día siguiente, harta de ese trato, salió a buscar un nuevo empleo, recibiendo el azote de muchas puertas en su cara. Nadie estaba interesado en contratar a una extranjera.  
La mordaz frase dicha por el tal Adrien ≪nombre con el Chloe identifico al joven≫ fue un golpe de realidad para la azabache. Para la sociedad europea, ella no era más que una extraña, que solo poseía rasgos euroasiáticos y una pobre vestimenta, una muerta de hambre que debía trabajar hasta la muerte, para las energúmenas Bourgeois. Una lagrima surcó su mejilla, la joven la retiro apresurada con el dorso de la mano, acto que no paso desapercibido por un preocupado Chat.  
—¡Maestro Fu, Longg! Vengan por favor—aquel llamado, hizo que Ladybug enfocará sus azules a su príncipe.  
En un parpadeo aparecieron los mencionados.  
—Que se passe-t-il Chat Blanc? ¿Qué está pasando Chat Blanc? —inquirió Fu, al ver el rostro consternado del guardián del invierno.  
—Se trata de M´lady, al parecer ella no se encuentra muy bien.  
—¡Qué te pasa! — protestó la mencionada.  
—Noto tu aura bastante alterada Ladybug—hizo saber el asiático a la guardiana, que apretó los puños a su costado.  
—Puedo controlar mis sentimientos—replicó.  
—Tu no los estas controlando, los estas reprimiendo Ladybug—refutó el maestro. La joven quedó desprovista de argumento, no iba desafiar al protector de la Tierra de los Miraculous.  
—Sé cómo lograr que sus sentimientos se estabilicen—sugirió cauteloso Chat Blanc, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la azabache.  
—Continua—animó el asiático.  
—Antes, hay un pequeño inconveniente—advirtió—. Al llevar acabo esa acción, mi energía se debilitará, y mi transformación desaparecerá.  
—Plagg puede recuperar sus energías, pero eso puede tomar un día como mínimo—advirtió el mayor, con evidente preocupación.  
—Podría esperar en el templo hasta que eso suceda y luego marcharme con ayuda de Viperion, de esa forma mi identidad no se vería comprometida. Si sucede algo malo, asumiré las consecuencias. Todo con tal de ayudar…—observó de reojo a la guardiana de la primavera, que suavizo sus facciones.  
Él se preocupaba por ella, las palabras de aquel mordaz hombre no eran del todo ciertas, al menos había alguien a quien le importaba de verdad.  
Fu meditó un momento la propuesta del guardián del invierno. Longg que hasta el momento solo había sido un espectador, habló.  
—Yo puedo avisar a los guardianes del tiempo, de esta forma, si algo malo llegase a pasar, ellos podrán remediarlo de inmediato, y no correremos ningún riesgo.  
—De acuerdo. Longg hazlo—el pequeño kwami sonrió y luego se giro hacia Chat Blanc, haciendo una leve reverencia, que este imitó—. No te preocupes, tendremos todo controlado—comunicó al joven de cabello platinado—luego se marchó a cumplir su misión.  
—Gracias maestro—el oji gris hizo una reverencia ante el mayor en agradecimiento—tengo una petición más—se acercó prudente, alejándose de la ojiazul, que esperaba expectante—siento abusar de su comprensión. Quiero cobrar uno de mis deseos pendientes—explicó con voz queda.  
Fu se sorprendió, ante la petición, luego relajo su semblante. No iba ocurrir nada malo, al concederle al joven lo que era parte de su trato.  
—Con los guardianes del tiempo listos, no veo porque no otorgarte uno de tus deseos.  
—Muchas gracias—exclamó efusivo el joven.  
—Recuerda pensarlo con todo tu corazón, al momento que deseas que se vuelva realidad. Aunque debo advertir, que, si tu petición es acerca de la guardiana de la primavera, este durará solo un minuto—sonrió el mayor. Chat se sonrojo, cómo era posible que el maestro pudiera leer sus intenciones—Ladybug, quedas en buenas manos, te espero en el templo cuando esto acabe—finalizó el mayor, despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano, al tiempo que un portal se abrió frente a él y se introdujo en este.  
Chat Blanc y Ladybug se quedaron de nuevo solos. Sus corazones latían acelerados ante la presencia del otro.  
—M´lady, acompáñame, iremos a la cabaña de descanso—le hizo saber a la joven—lo que voy a mostrarte, se verá mejor en ese campo abierto.  
La Catarina iba responder, cuando un portal apareció frente a ellos. Que les ayudaría a acortar el camino. Chat le cedió el paso a la azabache, cuidando de no tener ningún contacto. Una vez los dos estuvieron del otro lado, la ojiazul, prefirió guardar silencio, aún con su aura inestable, pues sus inseguridades eran latentes en su interior.  
El de traje blanco le indicó que tomará asiento en el pórtico de la cabaña. Él se alejó un poco de ella, ubicándose al centro del paraje frente a la estancia.  
—La medianoche está a unos minutos de llegar—el de cabello platinado observó la luna—M´lady, me regalaste la bella bufanda que portó y un precioso campo de lavandas para fotografiar—Chat apretó sus manos, casi sintió las uñas de sus guantes atravesar el cuero, necesitaba el valor suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer. Sintió sus mejillas arder de solo pensarlo. Sin más preámbulo invocó su poder.  
—¡Super Cataclismo! —dirigió la brillante bola hacia el cielo, está se elevó y, estalló al llegar a una distancia considerable. Una brillante luz inundó todo el lugar. La azabache se cubrió con su brazo—puedes ver el resultado ahora M´lady—le invitó el zagal. Con temor, la euroasiática retiró su brazo, observó el cielo, su boca se abrió con sorpresa al igual que sus ojos.  
El cielo estaba cubierto por una estela de luces de colores, que se extendió por toda la Tierra de los Miraculous.  
Ladybug se puso de pie, estaba anonadada con semejante espectáculo, giro sobre su eje, contemplando aquella maravilla.  
—Se llama aurora boreal, es uno de mis regalos—metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, sacando una hermosa pulsera, con piedras protectoras, que hubo comprado a un grupo de gitanos—y este, es mi obsequio en agradecimiento por la bufanda—,se acercó a la azabache que extendió su mano por inercia, donde Chat dejó caer con suavidad aquella preciosa pulsera—quiero que tus días estén llenos de color y no sean empañados por la tristeza.  
Lagrimas rodaron sobre las mejillas de la ojiazul, aquellas acciones de parte de su príncipe conmovieron todo su ser. El nudo en su garganta, le impidió articular palabra. Chat aprovechó para pensar con todas sus fuerzas en su deseo, pues anhelaba hacerlo realidad, justo en ese momento.  
Acortó la distancia, notando como el aura de su dama, regresaba a la normalidad.  
—Lo dije antes—pronunció. Ladybug alzó el rostro, sus miradas conectaron—asumo las consecuencias de mis actos—las manos enguantadas del varón tomaron las manos de la euroasiática, que dio un respingo, asustada observó aquel gesto, temerosa de dañar a su amado. Sin embargo, nada malo sucedió. Consternada, volvió a enfocar sus azules en el joven—Es el resultado de mi deseo—aclaró la duda sin formular—para dejar en claro mis sentimientos hacia ti. Confió en que un día, podremos amarnos sin límite.  
—Mi príncipe…—susurró con voz trémula. Tenia miedo, y a la vez, sintió felicidad. Por fin podía estar cerca de su amado, disfrutando de su tacto, aunque los guantes le impidieran sentir su piel directamente.  
Chat inclinó su rostro, al tiempo que ella se alzó de puntillas, sus labios estaban a una exigua distancia. Su aliento se mezclaba, gracias a su acelerada respiración.  
En sus mentes, un “te amo” se formuló y, la unión de sus labios confirmó, el mutuo sentimiento.  
Para Chat, los cálidos carmines de su dama fueron el fruto más dulce que en su vida hubo probado. Para Ladybug, los labios de su príncipe eran un Edén del cual jamás quería ser exiliada.  
Al principio el contacto fue algo torpe, por la inexperiencia de ambos, al ser su primer beso. A media los segundos pasaron, los dos encontraron el ritmo perfecto. Chat sujetó la cintura de la joven y la acercó más a él, Ladybug deslizo sus manos por los hombros de su príncipe, hasta dar con sus guedejas blancas y juguetear con estas.  
Un melifluo gemido, abandonó los labios de la ojiazul, ante las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando con la intensidad del beso, cuando el zagal coló su lengua dentro de su boca, jugueteando con la tímida sin hueso de ella. Ambos querían más, y serían capaces de buscar saciar esa curiosidad que los invitaba a explorase mutuamente. Pero aquello sería para otra ocasión, pues el frío del invierno se hizo perceptible al igual que el calor de la primavera.  
Ambos se separaron de golpe, Ladybug tenía escarcha en su cintura y espalda baja y Chat Blanc un par de enredaderas con flores, sobre sus hombros y cabello.  
Sin previo aviso, una llovizna comenzó a empapar sus ropas, la aurora había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por unos nubarrones, producto del contacto entre las estaciones de los guardianes. Un portal se abrió al lado de Chat, el añillo de este comenzó a emitir un sonido intermitente, indicando que su transformación estaba a nada de terminar.  
Ambos rieron, alejando la frustración que experimentaron al obligarse a concluir aquel apasionado beso de amor. Él se despidió de ella, lanzando un beso en el aire, que ella atrapó con su mano. Luego devolvió el gesto, justo cuando el portal se cerró frente a ella. Apretó contra su pecho la pulsera, deseosa que volver a experimentar lo sucedido.  
Los dos sabían que su amor era imposible en ese mundo, aunque, cavia una posibilidad, de hacerlo realidad en el mundo humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras, en tiempo récord logré subir la segunda parte de los flasback que pertenecen a la historia de como Ladybug y Chat Blanc se conocieron y se enamoraron.  
> Estos dos capítulos del invierno y la primavera, están inspirados en la canción de The Rasmus - October & April feat. Anette Olzon.  
> Espero sus comentarios, me agrada saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia y resolver las dudas que tengan al respecto. Nos leemos luego.


	7. Primer Movimiento

1921, el verano comenzó su cálido paso por París, los ciudadanos pasaban más tiempo fuera de sus viviendas, disfrutando de las diferentes actividades que eran propias de la estación.

Félix detestaba esa época en particular, pues se veía obligado a modificar sus atuendos por pantalones _plus fours_ y camisas sin chaleco. Sumando a ese inconveniente, el clima le exigía trabajar con presteza en la toma de fotos post mortem, ante la rápida descomposición de los cadáveres.

—Adrien, toma la manta que está sobre la mesa. Extiéndela en ese sillón Chaise Longue. Procura que cubra la parte del piso, donde se sentará la viuda Beuréal—indicó el rubio de mirada desdeñosa a su primo.

—En-enseguida—respondió el mencionado, con algo de temor, al no estar acostumbrado a lidiar con cadáveres.

El rubio fue al lugar indicado, agarró la manta. Extendió el trozo de tela y lo dejó caer sobre el piso. Aun con los nervios a tope acomodó el resto de la manta. De reojo observó a su relajado primo que, peinaba la tupida barba gris de aquel hombre: en vida este fue el tutor de piano de ambos rubios.

Agreste no iba negar que le guardaba un gran respeto a su maestro de música, pero el hecho de estar al lado de su cadáver le estremecía. Todo lo relacionado a la fotografía post mortem le daba una mala vibra. Había accedido a acompañar a su primo, porque Nathalie estaba ocupada con el contador del negocio.

Lo que Adrien desconocía, es que Félix había movido algunas piezas para lograr que Nathalie se encargará de atender al contador. Necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con su primo, para recabar información sobre la misteriosa mujer de traje moteado, que creaba vida.

Su búsqueda en los libros de la biblioteca y viejos periódicos resultó infructuosa, por ello, su última alternativa era ir directo a la fuente, o sea, su primo. Necesitaba llevar a cabo su plan, antes que Adrien viajará de nuevo con Luka. Y solo disponía del verano y el otoño para lograrlo.

_Si el amor ha hecho caer imperios, sin duda también logrará hacer hablar a un incauto._

Pensó observando a su primo, que se encontraba afanado colocando la tela sobre el piso. El arrogante rubio continuo con lo suyo, preparando el cadáver del laureado profesor de música Damocles: el hombre falleció a los dos meses de haber contraído nupcias con una hermosa y popular flapper del bar de Nadja, el mayor le pidió matrimonio a la joven, a las dos semanas de conocerla. El nombre de la ahora viuda era Aurore Beauréal.

Por consecuencia, Aurore se convirtió en la única heredera de la fortuna de Damocles. Algo que indignó a los hijos del primer matrimonio de aquel hombre, al no recibir ni un solo centavo.

El adusto Graham, arregló una de las mangas del característico saco beige del difunto. Para su sorpresa, notó algo peculiar en las uñas de este: las líneas meen que, a simple vista se veían como estrías.

Félix no tuvo duda alguna, Damocles fue envenenado con dosis pequeñas, al parecer por un largo periodo. Lo dedujo al recordar lo que una vez su madre le enseñó, sobre cómo detectar ciertos padecimientos por el estado de las uñas, incluso envenenamiento.

El destino estaba tirando las cartas a su favor. No planeaba ir con la policía a poner a la viuda en evidencia, tenía mejores planes para aquella oportunista.

—Ven aquí Adrien—peticionó Graham, el Agreste atendió el llamado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su primo—ya he acabado de retocar el cuerpo—observó orgulloso el resultado final, había logrado ocultar muy bien las señales que eran visibles sobre el estado de descomposición de fallecido. Acelerados por el envenenamiento y no por el calor.

El ojiverde menor, no pudo evitar una arcada, no dudaba que su primo era un genio para los retoques, pero el fétido olor era muy fuerte en el ambiente. Ni siquiera las esencias de vainilla que su madre les entregó, lograron disimularlo.

—Puedes controlar a tu estómago, la viuda no nos pagará si te sorprende vomitando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Trató, pero sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a esto—se quejó el ojiverde.

— _Arrêtez de vous plaindre, le travail est le travail, deja de quejarte, el trabajo es trabajo_ —le reprendió el mayor—Toma sus pies y yo los hombros, a la cuenta de tres lo levantamos.

 _—¡Iguh! cet homme suce, este hombre apesta_ —una voz chillona se escuchó del lado del blondo de melena despeinada.

Adrien se avergonzó de inmediato, Plagg había hablado y ahora su primo lo miraba de manera amenazante. Juró que iba a castigar a su kwami, quitándole su ración de queso por una semana, por causar semejante bochorno.

—Lo siento Félix—se excusó el blondo, el aludido enarcó una ceja—no volverás a escuchar una queja mía.

—Él era tu maestro, debería darte vergüenza expresarte de él de esa manera. Ten un poco de respeto ante su cadáver—reprendió—. Haces otro comentario tan burdo como ese, y yo mismo te daré una paliza al salir de aquí—amenazó, mostrando uno de sus puños, que marcaba sus venas en el dorso de este, al apretarlo con fuerza.

Adrien asintió, tragando grueso ante aquella clara amenaza, que se ganó, por culpa de su kwami. Sin más peros, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para trasladar el cuerpo de Damocles, hasta el fino sillón. Una vez en el lugar, Félix acomodó la mano derecha del difunto, dejando está colgando, para que fuera tomada por la viuda al momento de la fotografía. La otra mano descansaba sobre el estomago del maestro, con una flor blanca: un símbolo pictórico de la brevedad de la vida.

—Prepara la cámara, de mientras iré por la viuda Beauréal—indicó Graham a su primo, al tiempo que aplicaba la esencia de vainilla en sus manos, para retirar el mal olor que tenía impregnado en la piel.

—¡¿Vas a dejarme a solas con él?!—inquirió Adrien, evadiendo mirar el cadáver del que fue su maestro.

—No seas cobarde, no es cómo si fuera a levantarse y saludarte—rodó sus esmeraldas—. Esta muerto, un recipiente carente de alma e imposible de hacer cualquier cosa.

Félix no espero respuesta por parte de su primo, se retiró hacia el comedor, en busca de una sirvienta, para pedirle que fuera por la ahora dueña de la casa.

Se adentró a un enorme salón, el cual era el comedor de la casa, al centro estaba una mesa de madera de pino, finamente pulida, con varias sillas talladas con querubines en la cabecera. Divisó una de las sirvientas, que estaba afanada con el quehacer, puliendo con un paño una de las figuras talladas en la madera.

—Buenos días—la joven dio un brinco, ante la grave voz que saludó—avísale a la viuda Beauréal, que el cuerpo de su difunto esposo está listo para la fotografía.

La azabache de corta cabellera y rasgos semi asiáticos, se quedó desprovista de palabra. La figura masculina al pie del dintel de la entrada del comedor, era un mancebo de buen ver. El rubio saco su reloj de bolsillo para comprobar la hora, al ver que la mujer no se movía. Aquel particular artilugio, con las iniciales al parecer de él, hizo a la joven reconocerlo.

Meses atrás, la sirvienta obtuvo un buen dinero, por acostarse con su patrón: el viejo Damocles era un mujeriego y tenía una fascinación por las jovencitas.

La criada cegada por aquella suma de dinero fue al centro de París, ataviada en un vestido llamativo, que tomó de las cosas de su actual patrona y se dirigió a los bares de Jazz, quiso experimentar de primera mano, lo que era estar en un lugar del cual las damas de sociedad de costumbres arraigadas consideraban de perdición. Se puso tan borracha, que terminó perdiendo su virginidad en uno de los callejones detrás de uno de los bares. Cuando el candente encuentro con aquel desconocido finalizó, este reviso la hora en un reloj de bolsillo, idéntico al que el rubio frente a ella llevaba.

Mireille Caquet, dejó a un lado el paño de limpieza. Con un torpe contoneo de caderas, se acercó al caballero, esperando que él la reconociera. Félix enarcó una ceja, al ver el raro actuar de la muchacha, se preocupó, pensando que la pobre era una enajenada mental y podría hacerle daño.

— _Bonjour_ _¿Monsieur_ — un fallido intento de voz seductora, abandonó los labios de la criada.

—Félix Graham de Vanily—mencionó a secas el ojiverde—puede hacer lo que le pedí. El cuerpo de su ex patrón está en descomposición, y los de la funeraria no tardan en venir por él—le urgió.

—Enseguida, Monsieur…Félix—Mireille, saboreo cada letra de aquel nombre en sus labios. Ahora sabía que nombre gritar, si ese hombre la profanaba de nuevo. Las iniciales confirmaron sus sospechas.

Con prisa se dirigió a la segunda planta, con suerte podía tener una conversación con ese enigmático zagal, y acordar verse más tarde. Con eso en mente, fue por su patrona.

Félix le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo al final de las escaleras, la criada le pareció una chica corriente y sin modales. Para su suerte la espera fue corta, el llanto exagerado de parte de la viuda se hizo escuchar por toda la estancia. Por el pasillo, una bella rubia de caballera ondulada y ojos celestes hizo acto de presencia. Con elegancia bajo por las escaleras, limpiando de vez en cuando las lagrimas que surcaban sobre sus mejillas, siendo asistida por un mayordomo y la sirvienta de antes.

—¡Damocles, mi amor! ¡Porque me dejaste a mi suerte, sin tu compañía! —chilló, fingiendo dolor en su pecho—Esa fotografía, será enmarcada y alzada al centro de esta mansión, para que el mundo no tenga duda alguna de que nuestro amor, aún será latente, porque la muerte, la muerte no…—los falsos sollozos le impidieron continuar.

Félix se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una carcajada, la viuda era pésima actuando. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la flapper, contaba con un bien formado cuerpo. Sus pechos casi se salín ante el pronunciado escote de su vestido holgado de color negro, sin mencionar la buena vista que se dio de las piernas de ella, al descender por las escaleras.

La ojiceleste llegó al final de las escaleras, pasando de largo del fotógrafo, cosa que fastidió al rubio, detestaba cómo una cualquiera lo tratara de esa forma. A regañadientes siguió a la viuda y su sequito, ahora más que nunca, haría uso de su carta maestra, contra la rubia pretenciosa.

Adrien vio cómo el grupo de personas ingresaba a la sala, con su primo tras ellos. Sintió un gran alivió, luego de estar reprendiendo a Plagg, se había quedado en silencio y ya no tenía manera de como ignorar el cadáver de su maestro.

La joven flapper, pidió a su sirvienta que le pasaran su neceser, una vez se hizo con el, saco todo tipo de fino maquillaje y lo aplicó delicadamente y de forma profesional sobre su rostro. Ocultando las imperfecciones que el llanto le había ocasionado.

—¿Dónde me situó? —preguntó, acomodándose sus bucles rubios frente a un espejo en la pared, sin ver a ninguno de los fotógrafos.

—Siéntese sobre la manta, madame, junto a su difunto marido y tome la mano de él—indicó Félix con tono mesurado.

La ojiceleste acató las indicaciones, adoptó la pose y a está le agregó su toque. Una mirada devota hacia el cuerpo del hombre de barba gris y espesa. Graham aprovechó aquella imagen, retiró la lamina protectora y disparó. Su agilidad le valió una toma digna, que no denotaba ninguna culpa de aquella mujer, frente al cadáver de su víctima.

—Mireille—llamó la rubia a su criada, que la asistió para que pudiera ponerse de pie, una vez el fotógrafo le indicó que podía moverse—diles a los de la funeraria, que ya pueden llevarse el cuerpo de mi esposo—con un pañuelo de seda cubrió su nariz, he hizo una mueca de asco—de paso, diles que se lleven ese apestoso mueble de mi casa—señaló despectiva el sillón donde yacía Damocles—en tanto yo, debo pagarle a los fotógrafos y cambiarme estas ropas, pronto partiremos a la iglesia, para la misa de mi difunto marido y—hizo una pausa, sosteniendo su pecho, fingiendo dolor—sepultar su cuerpo.

—Si madame, así lo haré—pronunció la sirvienta, extendiendo a su patrona una cajita con esencias aromáticas luego, fijó su mirada al serio rubio que se encontraba conversando con su ayudante de rasgos similares. La chica se relamió sus labios y se retiró a cumplir la orden de su patrona. Deseando en algún momento, poder hablar con ese hombre.

La viuda abrió la cajita de aromas y aspiró profundo las esencias, limpiando sus fosas nasales del fétido olor del fallecido.

—Adrien—nombró Graham a su primo—guarda la cámara y llévala afuera de la casa, enseguida estaré contigo—dicho esto, Félix se apartó de su primo y fue hacia donde la viuda.

El Agreste, no dijo nada, procedió a guardar las cosas. No soportaba ni un minuto más en esa casa, el aura de la viuda era asfixiante. Lo había detectado, gracias a su estadía en La Tierra de los Miraculous, donde aprendió a leer las energías emitidas por las personas. Sin más agarró las maletas y salió de aquel sombrío lugar. Lamentando que su maestro de música, un hombre lleno de vitalidad, fuera repentinamente consumido por una extraña enfermedad, que provocó su muerte.

—Aquí tiene su pago—la mujer de vestimentas atrevidas extendió un fajo de billetes hacia Félix—hizo un buen trabajo—son su dedo recorrió el brazo del fotógrafo, cuando este agarró el pago—acompáñeme a mis aposentos, ahí le daré su propina—habló con voz melosa.

—Agradezco su gentileza madame—el rubio se acercó más a la flapper, que sonrió victoriosa, al imaginar lo que sería disfrutar del juguete favorito del que fue su mentora, Nadja, gozaba—pero, las limosnas no van conmigo—musitó, sonriendo arrogante.

El rostro de la rubia se deformó del coraje, ante el imprudente comentario.

—Serán limosnas para un impotente—escupió venenosa. Viendo de arriba abajo al joven, sonriendo irónica.

—Si así de mal ejecuta un asesinato, no imaginó lo pésima que será en la cama—la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la flapper se esfumó. Graham se apegó a ella, tomando a la mujer por el brazo, lastimándola en el proceso y acercó sus labios a su oído—Las señales están presentes en el cuerpo de su difunto esposo.

La rubia se puso pálida de golpe, ni los de la funeraria habían notado las señales de envenenamiento.

—Miente.

—Quiere que vaya con la policía a comprobarlo—la mujer se mordió los labios, y su cuerpo se heló de golpe, no quería ir a prisión—soy un hombre generoso—sacudió los billetes frente a la rubia—no le molestará compartir un poco de su cuantiosa herencia madame Beauréal, ¿verdad?

Dicho eso último, Félix se apartó de la ojiceleste, soltando su agarre bruscamente. La mujer temerosa, frotó la zona afectada. El rubio guardo los billetes en su bolsillo. Dejando a una estupefacta mujer, que apretó con fuerza sus puños, en señal de impotencia.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Afuera de la mansión del fallecido maestro de música, Adrien se encontraba esperando, tuvo ganas de marcharse y que su primo le diera alcance, pues no era ajeno a la conducta Casanova de este. Pero desestimo la idea, le pareció que a Félix no le atraía la joven viuda.

Decidido a esperar un poco más, observó a las personas que transitaban por la zona, a modo de distracción.

—Quién sabe—suspiro—puede ser que mi preciosa dama, habite en París—llevó su dedo índice a papal sus labios, recordó los cálidos carmines de la ojiazul. Deseaba probarlos de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo y, esperar hasta la primavera, le era una tortura.

—Permiso, lo siento señor, no era mi intención—la voz que sobresalió de entre los ruidos propios de una vía transitada, hizo a Adrien levantar la vista y buscar a la causante.

Entre la muchedumbre, notó a una joven de coletas que, esquivaba con dificultad a los transeúntes, al parecer estaba saliendo de la tintorería mientras hacía malabares con las prendas que cargaba. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces, tomó la maleta de la cámara, dispuesto a ayudar a la joven.

— _Tu as été dans les nuages ces derniers temps, has estado por las nubes últimamente, Adrien_ —la voz mesurada de Félix detuvo al ojiverde, su atención se centró en este, que salía de la mansión con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

—No, este…—la pregunta recién formulada lo descolocó un segundo, su atención estaba en la joven del otro lado de la calle. Volvió su vista al frente, necesitaba ayudarla, pero está ya no se encontraba.

—¿Buscas a alguien en particular? —indagó curioso el egocéntrico fotógrafo, a lo mejor su primo había visto a la chica que creaba vida, esa que llamaba “ _mon amour_ ”

—Estaba por ayudar a una muchacha… desapareció—lamentó, sin entender porque perder de vista a una extraña lo hizo sentir preocupado.

—Seguro se las supo arreglar—habló Graham restando importancia a lo dicho por su primo—muero de hambre, vamos a comer en esa cafetería—sugirió.

—¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Con el perdón de la memoria del señor Damocles, pero…aún puedo sentir su fetidez en mi ropa—se quejó el rubio con cara de asco.

—Llevó años haciendo esto, supongo que me he acostumbrado—se encogió de hombros, restando importancia. Comenzó su andar hacia la cafetería—. Continuando con mi pregunta de hace rato ¿paso algo interesante en tu último viaje? —Félix necesitaba que su primo le diera al menos una pista sobre el paradero de esa misteriosa mujer de la fotografía, para tener un punto de partida en su investigación.

—¿Pa-pasar? Que va, lo…normal, fotos, gente—Adrien titubeó en su respuesta, cosa que Graham no paso por alto.

—Sabes, siempre pensé que tú y Kagami terminarían juntos, digo a los dos parecen gustarles las mismas cosas y pasan tiempo juntos—el ojiverde iba orillar a su primo a confesar, hiendo por las ramas, cómo había aprendido de Nadja.

—¿Kagami? —rio sin mala intención el rubio—ella es solo mi amiga. Es bonita y muy agradable—Félix enarcó una ceja, pues la nipona era todo menos agradable—, no me veo con ella de forma sentimental. Salgo con ella porque la pobre se la pasa metida en el almacén de telas de sus padres, necesita un suspiro de la rutina…aunque últimamente—Adrien se quedó pensativo.

—¿Le pasa algo? —el mayor de los rubios se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba fuera del local de comida. Hizo una señal a uno de los camareros, para que tomara su orden.

—La ultima vez que salimos, se portó muy rara—Adrien tomó asiento en la silla frente a su primo y colocó el maletín de la cámara a un lado—invadió mi espacio personal, e intentó robarme un beso.

—Le gustas Adrien, aunque siento que fue muy impulsivo de su parte lanzarse de esa forma hacia ti—musitó el fotógrafo, disimulando su aburrimiento sobre esa platica, pues lo estaba alejando de su objetivo.

—Lo sé, esa actitud no es propia de ella, por eso le aparte con cuidado—ambos rubios tomaron la cartilla que el mesero les extendió para que eligieran su comida—Kagami me dijo que mi indecisión le dolía, a causa de mi perdida transitoria de memoria. Los cual me extrañó, le pregunté a que venía eso y casi se rompe a llorar. Me dijo a los gritos, que como era posible que olvidé las veces que la hice mía en casa de sus padres. ¡No sé qué pasa con ella! —replicó—eso jamás paso, nunca le faltaría el respeto de esa manera.

—Insisto, le gustas y quizás inventa esas cosas para de algún modo comprometerte. Kagami es una joven competitiva, obtiene lo que quiere de cualquier modo. Yo que tú me anduviera con cuidado—respondió Félix, con sus ojos fijos sobre la cartilla. Una idea paso por su mente, una que encaminaría esa conversación de nuevo al punto que planeaba—te imaginas—enfocó sus verdes en las esmeraldas de su contrario— si tuvieras una enamorada y ella le fuera con ese cuento sobre ti.

Adrien abrió sus ojos, la sola idea que su Lady pensará mal de él y se decepcionará de su persona le aterró.

Entre tanto Félix miraba el efecto de su idea funcionar. Por otro lado, se alegró que Tsuguri no profundizará en relatar sobre los candentes encuentros: los últimos años, Graham se había aprovechado de las ausencias de su primo para acostarse con Kagami, haciéndose pasar por Adrien. Al punto de haber arrebatado la virginidad a la nipona, que cedió gustosa al creer que por fin su amigo le correspondía. Cuando los encuentros sexuales finalizaban, Félix personificando a Adrien advertía a la Tsuguri que su memoria sufría de una extraña enfermedad, que lo hacia olvidar ciertos eventos en su vida. La asiática creyó aquella mentira, al estar necesitada de afecto.

—Piensas que alguien le creería—consultó el afable rubio a su primo, con voz preocupada.

—Las mujeres son desconfiadas por naturaleza—el fotógrafo llamó al mozo, que de inmediato se acercó a la mesa—tráenos los especiales del día—ordenó el rubio extendiendo la cartilla al joven—y de beber, lo que el chef recomiende para acompañar con el platillo.

—A mí un vaso con agua, por favor—solicitó Adrien. La duda estaba sembrada en su mente, ¿su amada dudaría que él aún era virgen? él deseaba perder su castidad con ella.

El mozo retiró la cartilla y se fue a cumplir con las órdenes. Félix contemplaba satisfecho el rostro contrariado de Adrien, su jugada estaba dando resultado.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, tú no conoces los placeres carnales—soltó despreocupado el rubio mayor, captando la atención de su primo—hay un bar en el centro, donde escuché que ofertaban la virginidad de una flapper debutante. Es una italiana, por si no eres quisquilloso con las extranjeras. Además, la chica en cuestión es una belleza de curvas mortales. Para un debutante cómo tú, recomendaría alguien con experiencia, pero no estamos para exigencias, así que la italiana virgen sirve.

Adrien hizo una mueca que su primo difícilmente pudo interpretar. El ojiverde menor, se sintió ofendido ante la propuesta de su primo, la forma en la que le ofertaba la virginidad de una joven, cómo si de un objeto se tratase.

—Paso. Una mujer no es una cosa de la cual se deba aprovechar y, obtener su virginidad como si de un trofeo se tratase. A la única que le quiero hacer el amor es a M´lady—puntualizó Agreste con seguridad.

Adrien ocultó su dolor, cuando su kwami pellizcó su pecho, dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. El rubio pronto de mordió la lengua, al caer en cuenta del porque de la acción de Plagg. Rogó internamente que Félix no prestará atención a lo último. Sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en su primo, confirmando la curiosidad en este, que tenía una sonrisa pilluela.

—¿Lady? Así se llama la chica que te tiene en las nubes—indagó el fotógrafo, curioso por saber más. Tenía a su primo donde quería.

—No…no es alguien que conozcas, saber su nombre es irrelevante—en especial porque el ojiverde ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de ella y aunque lo supiera, no podría revelarlo. Por otro lado, podía contar una verdad a medias, más en el plano sentimental. Revelar lo que le angustiaba respecto a sus sentimientos—nos hemos visto muy poco en estos cuatro años…sin verlo venir, me enamoré de ella…aun siendo consiente que lo nuestro, de concretarse…sería un amor a distancia, algo que con el tiempo y la poca frecuencia se marchitaría—Adrien se abrazó a sí mismo, era doloroso resignarse a perder al amor de su vida.

—¿Ella siente lo mismo?

—Sí—las mejillas de Adrien se tiñeron de rojo y bajo la mirada avergonzado—la bese al despedirme de ella y me correspondió. Fue la sensación más hermosa que he experimentado en toda mi vida—se sinceró, maquillando un poco de cómo sucedieron los hechos.

Plagg se golpeó la frente con su pequeña pata, Adrien su portador, estaba revelando la verdad a medias, el kwami tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esto, aunque le extraño que, para ese momento, alguno de los guardianes del tiempo debió intervenir, más no sucedió nada. A lo mejor, ellos consideraban que liberar esas tensiones, sin decir la verdad completa, podía ayudar a que Adrien y su desempeño como guardián, no se viera afectado.

—Se que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto—exclamó Félix, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa—ustedes dos necesitan dar el siguiente paso—Adrien lo miró extrañado—que mejor manera de aclarar lo que sienten, que haciendo el amor.

El Agreste, se atragantó con su propia saliva, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, ante la imagen mental del cuerpo de su Lady sin ninguna prenda sobre este.

—Eso…no—la tos no lo dejó articular palabra y los nervios tampoco ayudaban, se obligó a pensar en algo desagradable, para quitar la imagen tan bochornosa de su amada.

Félix le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda de su primo, sin duda aún era un novicio.

—No se porque te pones así, si ambos se aman. No veo porque no deban dar el siguiente paso, te aseguró que tu Lady te desea tanto cómo tu a ella—el fotógrafo esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva para con su primo. Buscando generar confianza en su contrario.

—Aun no somos novios, solo nos besamos—reflexionó el rubio, aclarando su garganta—sin embargo—recordó como el beso subió de tono, y sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo del contrario, buscando calmar el calor que se concentra en estos—si ella lo desea, lo haré. Quiero hacerle el amor.

—No se diga más—Félix aplaudió—si quieres que ella sea la primera. Al menos no lo harás siendo un ignorante de los placeres femeninos—el blondo se puso de pie, su primo lo vio contrariado—te ayudaré, y verás cómo tu chica cae cautivada. Todos sus miedos respecto a vivir una relación desaparecerán. Espera un momento.

Sin más, el fotógrafo caminó hacia la otra calle, donde se encontraba una modesta librería.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces niño—reprendió Plagg desde el bolsillo.

—Estoy decidido Plagg, sé que, si algo sale mal, “la patrulla del tiempo” reparará el daño—pronunció confiado.

—Eso implica que puedes perder el prodigio, y olvidarla para siempre—le advirtió el pequeño gato blanco, al notar el exceso de confianza de su portador.

—Tengo un as bajo la manga—el zagal enfocó su vista hacia una joyería—si todo resulta y, ahora con la ayuda de Félix, lograré demostrar mi amor verdadero a M´lady—suspiro ilusionado—le pediré que se case conmigo, la haré mi esposa en este mundo, así, cuando renunciemos a nuestros prodigios, olvidaremos nuestro paso por La Tierra de los Miraculous, pero ella y yo al tener una vida en el mundo humano, seguiremos juntos—el kwami iba a replicar—no digas más, ahí viene Félix.

El rubio mayor, regresó con una bolsa de papel en su mano, cosa que llamó la atención de Agreste.

—Toma—dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, frente a su primo.

—¿Libros? —Adrien revisó la bolsa.

—Los mejores manuales que un hombre y una mujer deben poseer, sobre el sexo—Adrien abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por su primo—, describe las consecuencias e implicaciones de las relaciones sexuales. Mi madre me regalo el primero hace años, cuando fue lanzado al mercado por su autora.

Agreste sacó ambos libros, leyendo el título de las portadas.

"Married Love: A New Contribution to the Solution of Sex Difficulties"

"Wise Parenthood a practical sequel to "Married Love"

—Esto, no sé qué decir.

—Ambos libros son de Marie Stopes, una autora británica muy polémica por sus investigaciones respecto al tema. El primer libro: Married Love, es un manual sexual, que aborda el tema del control de natalidad y el segundo está enfocado a matrimonios. Podrás llegar virgen al lecho, pero no ignorante.

—Gracias Félix—agradeció el joven, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su primo, que correspondió el abrazo—los leeré, todo para que ella este segura y disfrute de ese encuentro. Claro está, si ella acepta.

—Podré ser un lobo solitario, pero nada me hace más feliz que una pareja logre concretar su amor, en especial si se trata de mi primo—mencionó el fotógrafo—si tienes dudas al respecto, estoy aquí para apoyarte, no lo olvides.

Adrien se separó de su primo, mirando a este con sus esmeraldas llenas de emoción. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con su familiar, y que él le estuviera ayudando, lo hizo recordar al antiguo Félix: el que era su compañero de juegos y aventuras. Y ahora era cómo su cupido, ayudándolo con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

—Si todo marcha bien, en cuanto ella y yo formalicemos nuestra relación, voy a presentarte.

—Será todo un honor conocer a la afortunada que logró atrapar tu corazón—pronunció, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba planeando hacer—ahí viene el camarero con nuestra comida. Luego pediremos un postre para celebrar que, pronto estarás al lado de la mujer que amas.

Félix sería paciente, la primera parte de su plan estaba llevándose a cabo, tenía un par de mese antes de que Adrien se marchará de nuevo. Tiempo suficiente para seguir recabando información sobre la preciosa joven de poderes místicos, acosta de su primo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola invocadores e invocadoras, acá les dejó un nuevo capitulo de este intrigante fic, gracias por sus lecturas y kudos, me animan a continuar con está historia.


	8. Castillos sobre arena

Viperion caminó unos cuantos pasos por el tejado de un edificio situado en el centro de París, ahí lo esperaban dos de sus colegas.

— _C'est fait, está hecho_ —masculló molesto. Hacía unos minutos hizo uso de su Second Chance, por órdenes de Bunnix; la razón: evitar que Adrien cruzara la calle para ayudar a Marinette.

—Perfecto, gracias, amor —exclamó con entusiasmo la pelirroja, juntó sus manos y sonrió complacida.

—No entiendo —indagó con desagrado Pegasus, al ver que Viperion no era capaz de confrontar a la guardiana de las madrigueras del tiempo, a pesar de estar inconforme—dices que en un futuro, Marinette y Adrien estarán juntos—la de ojos celestes asintió—entonces porque nos empeñamos en separarlos ahora.

—Soy la guardiana del pasado, presente y futuro—le recodó a su compañero, caminando alrededor de ambos varones—sé cuándo es el momento perfecto, para evitar los encuentros innecesarios.

—Lo siento, pero difiero—contrataco el moreno de gabardina negra y detalles plateados en ella. Cruzó sus brazos para encarar a una ceñuda Bunnix, que llevó sus manos a la cadera. Mientras Viperion cansado de esas cotidianas confrontaciones, se limitaba a observar.

—Incluso sabía de esta pelea, Pegasus, y de su resolución—aclaró la pelirroja, alisando su falda celeste, con franjas negras horizontales a la orilla de esta, puso sus piernas en pose de ballet, _quatrieme derriere,_ mostrando sus medias negras decoradas por unas bellas balerinas celestes—Fu me eligió a mí por una razón—llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, a la altura del moño del cuello marinero de su blusa, con su mano izquierda hizo la señal de silencio sobre sus labios—se guardar muy bien los secretos. No tengo porque dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago—finalizó. Deshizo su pose y abrió un portal; se acercó a su novio a quien dio un casto beso en los labios—nos vemos más tarde, amor—acarició la mejilla de Viperion, quien sonrió de boca cerrada—adiós, Pegasus—pronunció con enfado, para finalmente atravesar el portal y desaparecer en el.

—¿Por qué no la cuestionas? —inquirió el moreno de cabellos castaños, llevando su mano al puente de su nariz, frotando parte de su antifaz negro—a leguas se nota que a ti también te molesta. Sabes que no podemos ir por ahí, manipulado las acciones del tiempo a voluntad.

—Bunnix tiene una carga más pesada que tú y que yo—defendió el de mechas turquesas a su novia, él peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus dedos y exhaló disgustado—está anticipando los movimientos de Félix, para evitar que a Marinette o Adrien se le sean retirados sus Miraculous ¿no te parece demasiado?

Pegasus no dijo nada, desvío su mirada de su compañero y amigo. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde el inicio de ese día, algo que le era dificil explicar.

—Que tu corazón no nuble tu razón—musitó, abriendo un portal para el guardián de la segunda oportunidad.

—Ni tu desconfianza la tuya—respondió Luka, adentrándose en el portal y dejando solo a Pegasus en aquel edificio.

El moreno, ya a solas; observó a lo lejos a Marinette que iba en compañía de la guardiana del otoño: ambas desconocían la identidad, de la una y la otra, y ese día, gracias a su intervención se habían conocido en su forma civil. Esperaba que sus acciones, guiadas por Bunnix no terminaran por causar un daño irremediable. Con eso en mente, abrió un portal para él, se adentró en este y desapareció del lugar.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

— Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, _muchas gracias por tu ayuda_ —la azabache de ojos zafiro, afianzó su agarre a las prendas que llevaba sobre su regazó; al tiempo que la morena de cabellos castaños rojizos arreaba la vieja yegua que tiraba de la carreta en la que se transportaban.

—Me alegro de haber estado en el momento correcto. A veces la gente es demasiado egoísta; mira que verte con toda esa carga y no parar a ayudar—protestó la de ojos color ámbar, al recordar cómo evitó que la chica a su lado no callera en la acera—Pichón y yo, fuimos tus salvadores—mencionó orgullosa el nombre de su yegua, que relinchó en respuesta.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda en esta ciudad—confesó la ojiazul, apretando un poco los vestidos—soy Marinette Dupain Cheng— limpió su mano en su falda rosada, para luego extenderla hacia la morena.

—Encantada de conocerte Marinette—la morena estrechó la mano de la euroasiática— no te sientas especial, porque la gente no te nota, me pasa y mucho—se sinceró la de ojos ámbar—creo que solo están ocupados en sus asuntos, que se olvidan de notar a su alrededor—sonrió, trasmitiendo en Marinette una especie de confianza que nunca había sentido hacia otra persona en París—soy Alya de Lahiffe Césaire, la nueva dueña de la carnicería de la ciudad—pronunció orgullosa.

—¿Césaire? —repitió para sí misma—¿Eres la hija de Marlene Césaire? —la azabache separó su mano de la recién conocida.

—Si—la oji-ámbar, enfocó su mirada al frente, la tristeza cubrió su rostro—mi madre falleció a causa de la gripe española hace un mes—su voz casi se quebró. Marinette se reprendió por no tener más tacto al respecto.

—Mi sentido pésame; no quería que te sintieras mal, es mejor que me baje y...

—No seas exagerada—reprendió la castaña, esbozando una gran sonrisa—tú no tenías manera de saberlo. Mi esposo Nino y mis hermanas, hemos echado a andar el negocio—su rostro ahora denotaba orgullo y melancolía.

—Mis patronas dan fe de ello—exclamó la ojiazul— solo a tu carnicería encargan la carne de sus banquetes…cómo el que ofrecerán mañana a sus amigos.

Marinette no negaba que las recepciones ofrecidas por las Bourgeois, eran un deleite a la vista. Anhelaba un día poder ser parte de uno de estos y, vestir un atuendo similar al que usaba como la guardiana de la primavera. Y a la media noche, bailar un vals en compañía de su príncipe.

—¿Trabajas con las Bourgeois? —la azabache asintió—es justo a donde me dirijo a dejar toda está carne—hizo un ademán con su rostro, para señalar la carga que iba en la carreta—que suerte, puedes estar en la fiesta; ya sea sirviendo a esos pretenciosos, pero deleitándote con la vista, de la decoración y…

—No me permiten estar en las recepciones de sus eventos; soy muy torpe y temen que arruine todo y deje una mala impresión hacia sus invitados, por tener una servidumbre tan incompetente—pronunció dolida, sobando su costilla que había sido lastimada la noche antes, por Chloe. Marinette fue injustamente acusada por otra criada, que rompió un jarrón, culpándola a ella.

—Debe ser por otra cosa—musitó Alya—la verdad es que, temen que una chica de facciones tan hermosas opaque a su berrinchuda hija.

Marinette la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—"Jolie moi?"¿hermosa yo?

—Y de paso posees una falsa modestia—bromeo la castaña—apuesto a que tu novio te dice lo mismo.

—Sí—pronunció con ilusión—di-digo, él no es mi novio, él es un…amigo, si eso—la ojiazul hizo movimientos exagerados con su mano, para dar entender su punto.

—Amigos que se besan—insistió la de ojos ámbar, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. La euroasiática se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ¿eres una bruja? —la azabache retrocedió en su asiento de la impresión. Alya se apresuró a sujetar a la joven y los vestidos que llevaba, para evitar su caída; soltando las riendas de Pichón, la carreta se desvió un poco del camino, Marinette al incorporarse con la ayuda de la morena, reaccionó a tiempo y tomó las riendas, guiando a la yegua de regreso al camino.

Ambas suspiraron con alivió, una vez regresó la calma y la azabache le devolvió el mando de la yegua y la ojiambar los vestidos. Alya rompió la tensión del momento, lanzando una sonora carcajada, que contagió a su pasajera. Cuando ambas pararon de reír la morena habló.

—Ok, no vuelvas a sobre reaccionar por una broma, por favor, chica.

—Lo siento, lo prometo—la ojiazul levantó su mano derecha con su izquierda sobre el pecho.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta—la castaña puso la vista al frente— no soy una bruja. Tengo hermanas menores a quienes molesto; están en edad casadera, así que reconozco cuando una chica ve a un amigo…como algo más—sonrió picara, observando de reojo a la euroasiática que desvió la vista, sonrojándose de nuevo—. A que sí e adivinado.

—Es algo complicado—murmuro, con la tristeza embargando su fino rostro—lo veo muy de vez en cuando…no creo que exista un nosotros en un futuro.

—No seas pesimista Marinette—animó la de ojos ámbar, divisando al fondo de la calle adoquinada, la mansión de las Bourgeois—¿ya se besaron? —preguntó de pronto. La azabache asintió, sin levantar el rostro—pues no sé qué más señales esperas para confesarte.

—Tengo miedo de que se desilusione…de esto—se señaló completa con pesar.

—Si lo hace es un idiota.

—¡Alya!

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Espera…él, no sabe que eres una sirvienta—expresó con asombro la morena—¿Por qué se lo ocultas? Es tu amigo ¿no?

—Por esa misma razón, dije que era complicado—exclamó con desilusión—. No sabe muchas cosas de mí, igual que yo de él. Soy consciente que esto no es como si fuera “ _Cendrillon ou La petite pantoufle de verre Cenicienta o El zapatito de cristal.”_

—Al final del cuento…el príncipe se enamora de ella—animó la morena.

—Mi vida está lejos de ser un cuento con final feliz—la ojiazul levantó la vista, donde se alzaba la mansión Bourgeois; su enorme cárcel en París. Hasta que su madre estuviera con ella, sería libre de ese lugar. Para que eso ocurriera, faltaba mucho.

—Chica, con esa actitud, hasta yo me desilusionaría—exclamó Alya, tratando de bromear un poco con la situación de la azabache. La castaña se mordió la mejilla interna, al ver que el semblante de Marinette no cambio su descorazonada mirada—¿lo amas?

—Tanto que duele…quiero estar con él, sentirme segura en sus brazos y…—exhaló con pesar. La euroasiática recordó lo que sufría al no poder tener contacto con Chat Blanc. Sin embargo, aquel beso que se dieron en la Tierra de los Miraculous, le hizo anhelar lo mucho que necesitaba repetir su cercanía y su tacto.

—Fuera del beso que dices que se dieron. Él a demostrado tener un real interés amoroso en ti.

—En los últimos años, lo ha hecho.

—Que complicados que son—rezongó, sin entender que detenía a esa pareja.

—Muchas cosas no dependen de nosotros… más bien; son las circunstancias las que nos llevan a distanciarnos.

—Lo he decidido—exclamó Alya con seguridad. Marinette la observó confundida—voy a ayudarte.

—¿Eh? pero…

—Seremos amigas a partir de ahora—con su mano libre, abrazó a la azabache tomándola por el hombro y atrayéndola hacia ella—necesitas un empujoncito con tu chico.

—No entiendes, esto no es tan sencillo.

—¿Y no quisieras que lo fuera? —preguntó la morena—siento que tú y ese muchacho se están ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—Eso crees—respondió esperanzada, con una sonrisa boba. Misma que borró, luego de darse unas palmadas en su mejilla, para salir de esos pensamientos que no dudaba que le causarían desilusión a futuro—eso no puede ser—sentenció.

—Chica ya verás que todo es posible, solo necesitas creer más en ti—. Alya pensaba que la joven azabache, estaba insegura de su persona por ser una sirvienta, cosa que seguramente al mencionado pretendiente, no le haría cambiar sus sentimientos por ella—hemos llegado—avisó al tiempo que detenía la carreta a un costado de la mansión Bourgeois, cerca de la entrada de la servidumbre, la cual no tenía acceso a ingresar por el portón principal.

—Muchas gracias por traerme—la ojiazul bajo con cuidado de la carreta, anhelando dar por zanjado el tema de su príncipe con la de ojos ámbar—¿en verdad quieres ser mi amiga?

—Claro, además que me mata la curiosidad, quiero saber más respecto a tu lio de amor y ayudarte—pronunció jocosa la morena, que ataba a su yegua a un poste cercano. Para mala suerte de la ojiazul, la mente curiosa de la castaña era insaciable.

—Alya, que no es un lio—. La de ojos ámbar enarcó una ceja—bueno… quizás un poco

—No te esfuerces en explicar lo obvio. Apúrate a entregar esos vestidos, tus impacientes patronas los deben estar esperando cómo agua de mayo—le urgió la castaña.

—Por suerte no están—musitó despreocupada— se fueron al funeral de un maestro de música.

—Que confiada te vez, sin tus patronas a la vista—, rio la morena. Marinette no podía explicar, lo bien que se sintió reír con una amiga. Alya se sitúo atrás de la carreta, para comenzar a llevar su carga hasta la cocina de la mansión—cuando vayas al centro, visita mi local, me haré de un espacio para atenderte y podamos retomar está platica. Me encantaría continuar, pero al contrario de ti, tengo muchas entregas que hacer.

—Iré a dejar estos vestidos y enseguida bajo a ayudarte—se apresuró la euroasiática a ofrecer su ayuda.

—No es necesario, yo me las puedo apañar sola—levantó sus brazos, presumiendo unos músculos inexistentes—prométeme que iras a mi tienda, algún día, sí.

—No quiero importunar al llegar a tu local sin avisar.

—Tonterías, una amiga siempre es bien recibida—sonrió la castaña, al tiempo que se alzaba las carnes sobre su hombro izquierdo—anda Marinette, seguro dentro de la mansión estarán ocupados con los preparativos del baile de mañana, y necesitarán de tu ayuda.

—Te tomaré la palabra—la ojiazul agitó su mano derecha despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.

—Me molestaré mucho si no llegas a mi tienda, necesitó los detalles de ese amorío imposible—le advirtió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Restando credibilidad a su amenaza.

—Lo prometo—Marinette no vio nada malo en contar a su nueva amiga; lo que representaba su amor por aquel chico de cabellos blancos y mirada gatuna, obviamente no iba dar esos detalles de las características de Chat Blanc.

La euroasiática se despidió de la carnicera, que ahora era su primera amiga en esa enorme ciudad que al principio le había mostrado el frio rostro de sus ciudadanos. En el trayecto por aquel estrechó pasillo de la servidumbre, apoyo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, donde guardaba la pulsera que Chat Blanc le había obsequiado. Deseado una única cosa, poder estar a su lado, todo el tiempo.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

—Lo que has oído. No iremos a la fiesta de la loca de Chloe—sentenció Félix a la sería mujer que estaba en el estudio de fotografía, sosteniendo la invitación para la recepción organizada por las Bourgeois.

—Entiendo que Adrien no asista, él ayudará a Kagami a cuidar del local de sus padres, porque su madre está enferma ¿pero tú? —llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, que frotó para relajar su disgusto.

—Tengo planes más interesantes—una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el semblante de Félix. Él blondo iba hablar con Nadja para comentarle lo que había descubierto y, planeaba hacer. Necesitaba la opinión de una experta; para lograr dar con aquella misteriosa ninfa de la cual su primo estaba enamorado.

—Irte a los antros es tu pretexto—bufo, cansada de la actitud del menor.

—¿Celosa?

—No, decepcionada es la palabra correcta—la mujer dejó la invitación en uno de los escritorios del estudio; no tenía caso insistir con aquel a quien consideraba cómo a un hijo. Reculó al cuarto donde estaban las fotos reveladas, para su clasificación y posterior entrega a sus clientes. La mano de Félix apresó la muñeca de Nathalie.

—Una noche en mi cama, te haría olvidar el significado de esa palabra—el rubio la atrajo a su cuerpo. La azabache se sintió asqueada ante la cercanía que impuso el varón.

— Je déteste ton attitude envers moi, odio tu actitud hacia mí—hizo presión con sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiverde, para liberarse; este no se movió ni un centímetro—suéltame—demandó

—Hace cuanto que no estas con un hombre—Félix descendió su mano que apresaba la cintura de Nathalie, buscando palpar el trasero de la mayor. La de pulcra vestimenta se tensó ante la acción del rubio; aquello revasó su paciencia con ese rebelde; se armó de valor y con fuerza logró apartar al varón de ella, para acto seguido abofetearlo.

El impacto fue tal, que ladeo el rostro del rubio por el impacto.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —advirtió la mujer, con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Félix quedó perplejo unos segundos; se recompuso y preso de la furia, devolvió la bofetada con fuerza a la femenina. La azabache casi cae al piso; cómo pudo se logró sujetar de un escritorio y así evitó dar contra el suelo, ante el impacto sobre su blanca mejilla que ahora estaba roja por la palma del rubio.

El fotógrafo se irguió con una sombría mirada sobre la mujer que, frotaba la zona afectada para aliviar su dolor, evitando enfocar sus azules sobre su agresor.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente—escupió despectivo hacia la ojizarca—No vales mi tiempo—. Le barrió con la mirada y se giró sobre su eje, para salir del local.

Nathalie se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, llorando amargamente; aquel a quien por años consideró cómo a un hijo, le había golpeado. En qué momento Félix cambió, era la duda que carcomía su mente en ese momento.

Cómo era posible que un joven que de niño fue amable y cariñoso se volvió en un ser tan despreciable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores, a vísperas de la navidad les traigo este regalito, en agradecimiento por la espera que tuvieron casi por medio año, en la edición de los primeros capítulos. Y a las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a sufrir con sus antiguas camaradas.
> 
> En este capitulo apreciaron tres puntos de vista; de los guardianes del tiempo, Marinette y lo que vive Nathalie luego de encarar a Félix en el primer capitulo, respecto a su comportamiento. 
> 
> Pegasus no esta de acuerdo en la forma de actuar de Bunnix . Viperion tampoco luce convencido, pero al ser su novio el siente que debe apoyarla más no cuestionarla. 
> 
> Marinette ha encontrado una amiga gracias a la intervención de los guardianes del tiempo, y sabemos un poco del porque ella piensa, que si le da una oportunidad a Chat Blanc en el mundo real, él se desilusione de su verdadero aspecto. ¿Alya le ayudará o complicará sus decisiones?
> 
> Por otro lado Nathalie nos menciona que Félix no era tan insensible cuando niño ¿Qué le paso para que cambiara?
> 
> Presten mucha atención a los detalles, hay muchos secretos revelados entre líneas. 
> 
> Sin más me despido, espero la pasen muy bien en las fiestas, den gracias por un año más al lado de sus seres amados, recuerden con amor, a quienes ya no se encuentren entre ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a está historia, alegran mucho mi corazoncito de escritora en proceso.


	9. Cartas sobre la mesa

Kagami Tsuguri es la hija de los dueños de un importante almacén de telas importadas, el cual iba en apogeo ante la demanda del sector femenino que afrontaba un cambio en su estilo de vestimenta: el rechazo a las curvas, predominando la sencillez y la línea recta. Sobre todo, los elementos que significaban una verdadera revolución en el vestir de la mujer; enseñar piernas, cortarse el cabello, que era un atributo de gran connotación simbólica, el cual solo se sacrificaba ante dios, en un principio.

La nipona se enorgullecía de ser extranjera y, que su familia fuera exitosa a pesar de todo lo que afrontaron al comienzo de la guerra; fueron víctimas del racismo, incluso considerados espías del enemigo, pero todo eso había acabado con el fin de la guerra.

En parte eso justificaba el carácter reservado y frío de Kagami, para con personas ajenas a su círculo social, el cual era muy limitado. Sin mencionar que sus padres eran personas regidas por tradiciones y doctrinas, que los llevaba a ser cerrados y con pocas muestras de afecto hacia su única hija.

En su periodo de oscuridad, Kagami conoció a Adrien Agreste, quien con su trato afable le brindo su amistad cuando los otros niños y niñas evitaban estar cerca de ella, por su procedencia. Los días eran menos dolorosos en compañía del rubio y, a medida ambos crecían juntos, aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento de parte de ella hacia él se convirtió en amor.

Amor que no era correspondido; al menos eso creyó la nipona, cuando una tarde lluviosa Adrien llegó hasta su puerta, completamente empapado, para confesar que estaba enamorado de ella y que la haría su esposa una vez tuviera la solvencia económica. Esa tarde, ella se entregó a él con la mayor dicha de su corazón; al finalizar, el rubio le confesó su extraña enfermedad de la cual se hubo enterado ese día. Aclaró que necesitaba expresar su amor por ella, y una vez estuviera sano y con una estabilidad laboral, pudieran vivir su idilio que, de momento sería un amor clandestino. Condición que no le importó a Tsuguri, al menos hasta ese momento.

Su miedo más grande se estaba haciendo realidad, Adrien estaba interesado en otra chica. Mientras la madre de la nipona se recuperaba de una fatiga por el exceso de trabajo, Agreste estuvo ayudándola en el negocio familiar medio tiempo; en varias ocasiones lo noto despistado y suspirando a la nada, viendo el cielo con ilusión, no era ninguna tonta para deducir que su amor de toda la vida se estaba enamorando de otra mujer.

La tortura en su corazón ante la sensación de perderlo pesaba, lo peor de todo es que no conocía a su rival, cosa que no le permitía idear un plan y recuperar el amor de Adrien. Lo único que la ataba a él, eran esos encuentros fortuitos en la casa de los padres de la de ojos almendrados; aunque de nada servían, pues este, los olvidaba de un día para otro, culpa de su misteriosa enfermedad.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Kagami caminaba con calma hasta su casa, había sido un día productivo en el almacén, su madre estaba mejor de salud y ya se había apersonado al local junto a su padre, así que Adrien dejó de llegar a ayudarla. Era lo justo pues no deseaba abusar de la bondad del rubio, aunque eso significara no disfrutar de su compañía. Su padre había decidido llevar a su madre a celebrar su recuperación a un restaurant elegante. Kagami les dio su espacio fingiendo estar cansada para no acompañarlos.

Detuvo su andar al enfocar sus marrones en el rubio que la esperaba fuera de las puertas de su residencia; esté estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas. El corazón de la asiática latió con fuerza en su pecho, retomó su andar, controlando sus piernas temblorosas que deseaban correr hasta su amado.

—Adrien—le llamó la de pecas al encontrarse a poca distancia del varón.

—Kagami—exclamó con sobresaltó al ver a la joven que lo escudriñaba con la mirada curiosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas—so-son para ti, disfrute mucho estos días a tu lado—. El ojiverde le extendió el ramo de rosas a la joven, mientras se frotaba la nuca para disipar los nervios.

— _Ils sont beaux merci, son hermosas, gracias_ —ella tomó las flores y olfateo el dulce aroma que estas desprendían—gustas pasar.

El joven asintió y le cedió el paso a la nipona para que abriera la reja. El corazón de Kagami latía con frenesí, no sabía si Adrien había recuperado la memoria o no, sin embargo, se animó a aventurarse, era su oportunidad de ganar terreno contra a su adversaria desconocida.

Con la ansiedad y el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, guio al rubio hasta la entrada principal, al ingresar fueron recibidos por una de las sirvientas. La asiática entregó el ramo de rosas a la mujer y le ordenó ponerlas en un jarrón con agua fresca; la criada atedió las indicaciones, dejado a los jóvenes solos en la sala.

La nipona dio la vuelta enfocando su mirada en los verdes del dueño de su amor. Sin temor se abrazó al varón, que se tensó ante el contacto, pero esto no detuvo a Kagami de sus intenciones; se alzó de puntillas, entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca del rubio y lo acercó a sus labios, obteniendo el tan anhelado contacto.

En un principio sintió la resistencia del zagal a corresponder el beso, conforme los segundos pasaron este cedió al acto, besando sin arrebató a la femenina entre sus brazos.

—Recuérdame, por favor—pidió con voz quebrada la asiática, despegando sus carmines de aquellos labios que la volvían loca.

— _Aide-moi à me souvenir, ayúdame a recordar_ —, aquella propuesta inyectó esperanza en Tsuguri que, sin más, entrelazó su mano con la del fotógrafo y lo condujo hasta sus aposentos.

El cuerpo de Kagami se oscilaba con frenesí sobre el de su amado; este disfrutaba de la unión de sus sexos. Sus jadeos y gemidos se adueñaban de la habitación. La asiática experimentaba el placer recorrer su cuerpo, ante el tacto descarado de las manos del blondo sobre sus pechos que eran acompañados de lamidas y mordidas sobre sus sensibles montes. Tsuguri se sintió desfallecer, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, para lograr que su encuentro durará más tiempo. No quería finalizar y que el ojiverde la olvidará; gracias a esa misteriosa enfermedad. En silenció, suplicó a los dioses que le permitieran ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba con locura.

Las embestidas de parte del varón fueron más profundas, al elevar su pelvis en sincronía con el vaivén de Tsugurí. Ambos estaban perdidos ante tan incandescente atmosfera, dejando que sus bajos instintos se adueñaran de sus actos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kagami fue la primera en alcanzar su orgasmo, consciente de lo que esto significaba. A los pocos segundos la siguió el blondo, vaciándose en el condón, disfrutando de cómo el centro de la femenina aprisionaba su falo. Ella se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del varón, agotada y satisfecha sexualmente, aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran destrozados.

— _Ne pars pas, ne m'oublie pas, no te vayas, no me olvides_ —suplicó con la voz quebrada. El joven la abrazó, Kagami correspondió el gesto, con la esperanza colgando en un hilo, aferrándose a la cintura de su amado, esperando que este no olvidara lo recién vivido.

—Lamento que mi enfermedad te provoque esto, lo mejor sería que ya no tuviéramos estos encuentros…

La de ojos marrones se separó del abrazo y de inmediato acunó con sus manos el rostro del ojiverde, depositando un casto beso en los labios de este.

—¡Jamás sugieras tal cosa! —le reprendió. El varón se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada—no nos quites esto…te amo y tengo fe que esto algún día mejorará, encontraremos la cura, de alguna forma—se consoló a si misma con tal declaración.

Kagami había consultado a los mejores médicos; ninguno tenía la cura para la perdida de la memoria que Adrien decía experimentar, catalogando la enfermedad de misteriosa y posiblemente incurable. Mas ella se negaba a darse por vencida.

—Eres tan hermosa y abnegada para conmigo.

—Porque te amo Adrien—aquella confesión que, no era la única vez que expresaba a su amado, fue sellada con un beso; uno que se volvió más pasional, provocando que el rubio saliera de ella y la recostara sobre la cama, separando sus labios para tomar de su pantalón un nuevo condón y así, volvió a hacer suya a Tsuguri.

La noche cayo; el cuerpo desnudo de Kagami estaba cubierto por las sabanas de seda, mientras ella dormía plácidamente. El blondo que se estaba vistiendo, se detuvo un momento a observar a la femenina; ella tenía los labios un poco hinchados, por lo acontecido hace unas horas. El zagal salió de la habitación, cuidando de no despertarla; caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta las escaleras, donde descendió despreocupado. Consideró que no era necesario mantener la afable actitud, al ver que no se encontraba la servidumbre o algún conocido alrededor.

Salió de la residencia siendo recibido por una repentina lluvia. Maldijo para sus adentros haber olvidado su paraguas, todo por comprar aquel ramo de flores que le facilitaría acostarse con Kagami. Molestó ante la humedad que poco a poco invadía su cuerpo, dirigió su andar hacia su lugar de destino.

El rubio llegó hasta un callejón en el centro de París, localizando una puerta la cual tocó con impaciencia, ya su ropa y zapatos estaban completamente empapados.

Un moreno de cabello castaño abrió y se sorprendió al ver al joven bañado por la lluvia, cosa que le era extraño, pues él siempre era muy precavido.

Adelante Señor Graham—de inmediato se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el acceso al bar por la parte trasera, donde se encontraban las cocinas. El varón ingresó al lugar, aceptando una tolla que el mesero le ofreció para secar su cabello.

—¿Esta Prime Queen?

—Lo espera arriba—informó el mozo. Félix se dirigió a la segunda planta, sin decir palabra alguna. Théo suspiró por lo bajo, cuando vio el rastro de agua que el arrogante rubio dejó tras de sí; tomó un trapeador y comenzó a limpiar el piso de nuevo, antes que los clientes llegaran al local.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

En su habitación Nadja acomodaba sus senos dentro del vestido rosa de escote en v, el cual estaba adornado por varios flecos que caían con gracia sobre la prenda. La sensual mujer había optado por ese llamativo diseño para pavonearse entre las mesas del bar y, conseguir uno que otro despistado político millonario que, quisiera alardear de su fortuna y gastarla como si no hubiera mañana. Unos leves toques a su puerta llamaron su atención.

—¿Quién es? —indagó, al tiempo que checaba en su espejo su maquillaje exagerado y teatral.

—Félix.

Escuchar el nombre de aquel chico que la traía loca y que se negaba admitir, le dio una enorme alegría. Exhaló el aire retenido, con la esperanza de ocultar su emoción, cubriendo este sentimiento con una máscara de cinismo.

—Adelante.

La perilla de la puerta fue girada, dejando ver a un empapado rubio, que sin esperar autorización ingresó a la alcoba, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Aquella escena provocó la risa de la de pelo magenta. El ojiverde la observó con una gélida mirada.

—Ok, “Adrien” en mi armario, tienes ropa tuya que te puede ser de ayuda—sugirió entre risas.

—No me llames así, suficiente tuve con soportar a la melosa de Kagami hacerlo—exclamó fastidiado, mientras se despojaba de sus prendas.

—De acuerdo—la de ojos ámbar levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición—si no quieres resfriarte, es mejor que tomes un baño—sugirió al ver al joven despojarse de las húmedas prendas y lanzarlas al cesto de a ropa sucia, desvió su mirada, mordiendo sus labios ante la imagen de Félix desnudo—pensé que te quedarías con ella toda la noche.

—Continuo con esto porque tu así lo has sugerido, luego de hablarte del plan que tengo, para conocer a la misteriosa mujer milagrosa que Adrien corteja—protestó el rubio, tomando una toalla que amarró a su cintura.

—Kagami es una mujer enamorada; alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su amado…no debería sorprenderte que se sea nuestro as bajo la manga—exclamó con tranquilidad la flapper, agarrando una estola de plumas de su armario, camino contoneando sus caderas, situándose finalmente al lado de Félix—. Además, no queremos que tu primo eche a perder la exposición de este gran descubrimiento al mundo ¿no lo crees?

El fotógrafo sujetó con fuerza el mentón de la mujer, haciendo que está lo observara desafiante ante la acción, no dejándose intimidar por este.

—Recuerda que yo la descubrí.

— _Je t'aiderai à réaliser ton plan, mon garçon, te ayudaré a que tu plan se lleve a cabo, chico—_ le recordó, al hacer evidente que no solo él era la mente maestra.

Sin preverlo, Félix se adueñó de los labios de la informante; el beso era impetuoso, descolocando de toda razón a Nadja. El ojiverde estaba furioso, nada le fastidiaba más que compartir el triunfó con aquella mujer que lo subestimaba por su edad, pero no tenía de otra, pues nadie era mejor armando estrategias que ella. Aunque en el fondo el también estaba armando un plan, donde la informante no figuraba.

La lengua de la mujer jugueteaba con la del joven, sus manos se deslizaban por el torso desnudo del zagal, mientras él amasaba sus glúteos con descaro, subiendo de apoco su falda, para tener más contacto con su piel.

Un leve toque a la puerta sacó a ambos del fogoso momento.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó con molestia la femenina, al ser interrumpida, su respiración al igual que la de Félix era irregular.

—Pronto abriremos el local, necesitamos de su presencia—una de las flapper que atendía el bar, aguardaba la respuesta de su patrona del otro lado de la puerta.

—Voy—se limitó a decir, separando su cuerpo por completo del varón y yendo al tocador a retocar el maquillaje de sus labios.

—Nos vemos otro día—sin más Félix se introdujo al baño, dejando una sensación de vacío en Nadja. Está apoyo sus manos en el tocador; la idea de Félix de revelar a la Sociedad Teosófica la prueba irrefutable de un ser humano capaz de crear vida, le era descabellada. Por otro lado, eso traería fama y fortuna a sus vidas, de resultar favorable…y con ello, muchas mujeres hermosas irían tras el chico…su chico.

No estaba de más tener un plan de respaldo, pensó la flapper… uno donde el éxito no estuviera asegurado para el fotógrafo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y feliz inicio de año invocadores e invocadoras, espero ya estén cumpliendo con sus propósitos, aunque a veces de un poco de flojera empezar a ejecutarlos. Confieso que uno de mis propósitos es llevar este fic a su final, y para cumplir esa meta, falta muchooo.   
> Bueno, a lo que les interesa. Conocen un poco de Kagami y de cómo es vilmente engañada por Félix, me da un poco de penita por ella. 
> 
> Nadja esta ayudando a Félix en su plan, sin embargo los dos están empeñados en que solo uno de ellos salga bien librado y logre su cometido. 
> 
> ¿Cómo acabará todo para estos dos?
> 
> Quién sabe 🤔
> 
> Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, espero les guste el rumbo que esta tomando, así cómo a mi escribirla. Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.


	10. Deuda pendiente

Marinette y Alya se encontraban en el _Jardin des Tuileries,_ la euroasiática había decidido pasar ese domingo; que era su día de descanso, junto a su nueva amiga, con quien tenía varias semanas de frecuentarse.

—Es decir, no llegaste virgen al matrimonio—la ojiazul se sorprendió ante lo confesado por la castaña.

—Así es—pronunció con orgullo—. Siendo honesta, dudo que alguien llegué pura al altar en estos días.

—Pero, es lo correcto ¿no?

—Para algunos, no para todos—la ojiazul vio a la morena, sin comprender del todo, pues su madre le había inculcado entregarse únicamente al hombre que sería su esposo. Fue una de las razones porque aceptó que viajará con su padre, antes de verla vender su cuerpo a cambio de unas monedas—verás; disfrutar de entregarte a un hombre que ames con todo tu ser, no debería ser motivo para ser tachada de impura.

—Y si esa persona no es la indicada—se apresuró a debatir, pensando en su relación con Chat Blanc— y luego vas con otro…cómo decirlo…conoces a otro chico y a este le molesta que no seas virgen…—temiendo que aquel idilio no terminará bien y en su vida, aunque doliera, otra persona se adueñará de su corazón—... pero tú estás segura de amarlo, pero perdiste tu pureza con alguien que no la merecía.

— Quel siècle habitez-vous à Marinette? ¿En qué siglo vives Marinette? —la morena le dio una palmada a la espalda de la femenina, que casi le saca el aire—Primero, relájate, chica. Ese hombre sería un completo idiota, si te valora por tu virginidad y no por quién eres. A mi parecer, no valdría la pena.

—Cualquiera diría que piensas como una flapper—respondió la ojiazul, tomando aire, tras la palmada de Alya. Un poco desilusionada por la respuesta.

—Las flapper son liberales, disfrutan de su sexualidad. No comparto su ideal, pero tampoco las juzgo—la castaña veía las bellas estatuas que decoraban la amena caminata que daba al lado de su amiga—por ejemplo; tú puedes llegar a entregarte a tu novio, y eso no tendría nada de malo.

— _Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sujet! ¡no tiene nada que ver con el tema!_ —protestó sonrojada—además…él, no es mi…novio—musitó avergonzada.

—Tampoco tiene que serlo, si lo deseas, puedes entregarte a él—la castaña con suma agilidad esquivó un golpe que iba dirigido a su hombro por parte de una alterada azabache.

—¡Como puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera! Alya por dios—reclamó la ojiazul nerviosa, al no poder controlar el hecho de imaginarse en esa posición con Chat Blanc.

—No te hagas, sé nota que te mueres por llevar esos besos que seguro se dan, a un siguiente nivel—la euroasiática iba a protestar, pero lo siguiente que escuchó la descolocó— y no dudo que él también piense igual.

Marinette no negaba que, al ser besada por Chat y este, profundizar el beso, había deseado más de él. La joven no era ajena al tema de las relaciones sexuales, pues algunas sirvientas de la mansión Bourgeois eran muy liberales al hablar de ello sin reparo.

—No…no lo sé—la azabache, con clara angustia, tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a uno de los estanques del jardín. Alya acercó una silla junto a ella y se sentó.

—Marinette, no tomes esto tan personal, tu corazón te dirá si él es la persona que necesitas y digamos… tomas la decisión de entregarte y, resulta que no era el indicado, no te sientas culpable.

— _Je l'aime, Alya, lo amo, Alya_ —pronunció con ilusión—lo que me es difícil… es vernos cómo una pareja—se lamentó, al recordar que, en La Tierra de los Miraculous, su amor no podía ser y mucho menos en el mundo humano—. Por cierto, estoy a muy poco de reunir el dinero para pagar el pasaje de mi madre—cambio abruptamente de tema, dolida por la realidad.

La morena no quiso presionar a su amiga, así que decidió darle su espacio, algún día ella misma tendría que exteriorizar el porqué de su negativa a profundizar en el tema.

—¡Felicidades, Marinette! —se alegró la de ojos ámbar— todo tu esfuerzo valió la pena. Y con respecto a eso…—la morena sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, el cual le extendió a una extrañada azabache.

—¿Qué es esto? —indagó la ojiazul, al leer la dirección que había escrita en este.

—Es la dirección de la casa Beauréal—informó con tono apaciguado la castaña— está mañana pegaron este aviso en la pizarra de mi local, están buscando una sirvienta. Se dice que la viuda es muy amable con su servidumbre. Deberías ir a probar suerte.

—¡Esto es grandioso Alya, gracias! —la joven se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga—si me aceptan, por fin podre librarme de las odiosas Bourgeois—exclamó emocionada.

—Entonces, ve ahora mismo—le animó.

—¿En serio? No te molesta que terminemos nuestro paseo tan pronto.

—Me molestaré si no vas—amenazó la de ojos ámbar, con una sonrisa en los labios—mañana parto de viaje y regreso hasta principios de noviembre—avisó la morena, teniendo presente que debía remplazar a su esposo el guardián del verano—así que espero buenas nuevas a mi regreso.

—Y las tendrás—aseguró la euroasiática— ahora debo ir a la mansión de la viuda, cuídate y feliz viaje amiga—la ojiazul casi cae a al piso al echar a correr para tomar el tranvía que la llevaría a su destino, provocando la risa de la castaña.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Con papel en mano, Marinette se encontraba ya en el centro, buscando la dirección que Alya le había facilitado.

—Deberías preguntar—sugirió Tikki desde su escondite en uno de los bolsillos del sencillo vestido celeste que llevaba puesto la azabache—llevas un largo rato buscando.

—Lo sé Tikki, nunca pensé que una mansión fuera tan difícil de ubicar en este barrio—susurró la joven, aprovechando que en el callejón donde transitaban, estaba solitario.

De pronto, un estruendo alertó a las dos. La euroasiática viró su rostro al lugar donde escuchó el fuerte ruido.

— _Dépêchez-vous de nettoyer cet endroit! ¡Date prisa y limpia este lugar!_ —gritó un hombre fornido y de mal aspecto, a una jovencita que al parecer había tirado al piso. El tipo empuñaba una escoba que, sin el menor cuidado, lanzó al cuerpo de la muchacha. Está se encogió de dolor ante el impacto—si quieres probar bocado debes ganártelo. Me has hecho quedar mal con mis clientes, al mentir sobre tu virginidad ¡Maldita puta! —escupió con desprecio el hombre, para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Con algo de torpeza la chica se levantó, tomó la escoba y con pesar, comenzó a barrer el piso empedrado de la acera. Derramando lágrimas y apretando los dientes ante la impotencia de lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Estas bien? —escuchó una voz queda a su espalda.

— _Tu penses que je vais bien, crees que estoy bien_ —respondió la chica, arrastrando las palabras, dando la vuelta y encarando a la azabache.

Marinette pudo apreciar a la joven por completo; su piel era bronceada y una larga melena trenzada de color castaño, estaba a un lado de su hombro, sus ojos verde olivo la miraban con recelo. Por sus rasgos, la femenina supuso que era extranjera, como ella. La misma sorpresa se llevó la castaña, al ver a la chica de rasgos asiáticos y europeos, que estaba de pie con unas vestimentas sencillas y un peinado muy infantil para su gusto.

—Hoy no es mi día, niña—sollozó, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión, no quería causar lastima a una extraña—ahora márchate, antes que ese hombre te pille y te obligue a quedarte—. Volvió a darle la espalda y continuó con su tarea, mirando con asco el vómito que debía limpiar, seguramente de alguno de los clientes de ese bar de mala muerte.

—¿Ese hombre, es tu patrón? —Marinette no sabía porque seguía ahí, cuestionando a esa chica que a leguas se notaba que no quería compañía.

—Mira, si quieres saber más, porque no vas y le preguntas a él—respondió fastidiada— así tendrá una cara bonita con la que entretenerse y, se olvidará de mi existencia, por todo el rato que logres divertirlo—le barrió con la mirada.

—Puedes conseguir otro trabajo, uno donde no debas prostituirte.

La castaña dejó de barrer, para encarar a la fastidiosa azabache que aún seguía de pie.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me prostituyo? —cuestionó entre dientes.

—Ese hombre lo ha gritado por todo lo alto, mencionó algo sobre tu virginidad—encaró la euroasiática, sin explicar porque no solo se iba y dejaba a esa chica a su suerte.

—¡Ese idiota no sabe nada! Jamás estuve con un hombre en mi vida, no sé por qué no sangre cuando ese tipo me penetro—aclaró con molestia. Sin saber porque le daba una explicación a esa joven, pero de algún modo, le generó confianza—si sabes de otro trabajo, soy toda oídos.

Marinette lo meditó un momento, sin duda aquella chica necesitaba salir de ese horrible lugar, Alya entendería porque lo había hecho.

—Hay un lugar donde están buscando una sirvienta, si te sirve, puedo darte la dirección—informó a la morena.

—Bien, llévame a ese lugar—la de ojos verde olivo tiró la escoba y se situó al lado de la azabache—vamos, aprisa—demandó.

La azabache resopló, cansada de la actitud grosera de parte de la femenina, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto con alguien tan pesada. La ojiazul le extendió el papel que de inmediato la castaña agarró leyendo la dirección escrita. Sin esperar, tiro de la mano de la jovencita, para ir juntas hasta el lugar.

—Soy Lila Rossi, ¿y tú eres? —preguntó la morena, mientras caminaban hacia la ubicación escrita en el papel.

— Marinette…Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿eres extranjera?

—Soy italiana; mi abuela y yo vivíamos en un campamento con unos gitanos españoles. Por desgracia, hace unos meses fue desmantelado por los oficiales, ahora debo velar por conseguir dinero y, pagar el cuarto donde mi abuela se hospeda—la joven no sabía porque había hablado de más, la chica a su lado era una extraña, no era necesario que supiera aquello. No quería la empatía ni lastima de nadie.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuro apenada.

—No seas tan condescendiente conmigo. Soy una chica fuerte, se necesita más que una prejuiciosa ciudad y un par de estirados para intimidar a Lila Rossi—pronunció con orgullo—¿y cuál es tu historia? Tienes un apellido muy raro.

—Mi madre es china y mi padre francés, vivía con ellos en China, y hace un tiempo mi papá me trajo con él a París…la guerra me lo quitó—pronunció con un toque de tristeza—trabajo cómo sirvienta, y espero algún día poder traer a mi madre conmigo.

—Buena suerte con eso—respondió la de ojos olivo. Marinette no dijo más, pues la respuesta de la joven le pareció desalentadora.

Luego de quince minutos sorteando a la muchedumbre del centro, llegaron a la mansión de la viuda Beauréal. Dónde una de las sirvientas les informó que solo la interesada podía ingresar para la entrevista.

—Me esperas aquí, eh—ordenó Lila—si no consigo el empleo, me acompañaras a justificar mi ausencia con el cretino de mi jefe.

—De acuerdo—fue lo único que pronunció la euroasiática, cruzándose de brazos. Recargó su cuerpo en una de las paredes fuera de la mansión. La castaña se adentró a la residencia, dejando a la joven a solas con su kwami.

—Marinette, deberías irte, ella ha sido una grosera contigo—sugirió Tikki ante lo que había escuchado.

—Sé, que lo es…pero tengo la sensación de que lo ha vivido, la ha vuelto de esa forma ¿te parece si le damos el beneficio de la duda?

—Hay Marinette, a veces eres muy buena, sin duda eres la digna pareja de Chat Noir.

—Qué cosas dices Tikki—el sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas—él no es mi novio ni lo será…no soy alguien digno de una persona cómo él—se miró su ropa sencilla sin mencionar su aspecto, nada que ver con la imponente figura que representaba Ladybug y que sin duda, era de ese espejismo que Chat estaba enamorado.

—Te subestimas mucho Marinette, pero a los ojos de todos, él te a…

Un trueno se escuchó por toda la ciudad, las dos vieron hacia arriba, donde unas nubes negras comenzaban a formarse. Marinette miró al interior de la residencia, no sabiendo si Lila iba salir rápido o demoraría mucho. La azabache debía irse a su lugar de trabajo, antes que el aguacero llegara.

—No puedo quedarme más, si llegó pasada de la hora, la Señora Bourgeois me castigará. Tampoco puedo dejar a Lila sola, que tal que deba justificarse con ese hombre y no le crea, ¡dios si ese tipo la golpea!

—Mas tarde puedo escabullirme para ver ese bar, si le encuentro te avisaré—sugirió la mariquita amorfa—por hoy, lo más importante es que a ti no te castiguen otra vez.

—Te tomaré la palabra, amiga. Gracias— Marinette sujetó con fuerza el bolsillo donde su Kwami se encontraba. Para luego echar a correr en dirección a la mansión Burgeois. 

Cinco minutos después Lila salió casi corriendo, en su mano llevaba una bolsa de papel, con algunas pastas que pidió a la amable viuda, con la intensión de regalarle a la joven que le llevó hasta ese lugar. La tormenta estaba cayendo por las calles de París, y por ningún lado había rastro de la bondadosa azabache. Lila suspiro decepcionada, quería agradecerle y disculparse con ella, pues había logrado obtener un empleo digno con su ayuda, a pesar de lo pésimo que se había comportado con la jovencita. Ahora podría pagar el cuarto de su abuela, con dinero honrado.

De nuevo caminó de regresó a la mansión, rogando al cielo, algún día tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor a aquella joven, que fue un ángel para con ella, un ángel llamado Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis invocadoras e invocadores, dije que planeaba terminar este fice este año, así que espero mantener este ritmo. 
> 
> No son capítulos de relleno , pues cada vez nos acercamos al drama, "a la parte de los kleenex y los helados de chocolate con galleta" porque si, van a llorar con ganas y me van a querer linchar por ese giro. Pero es parte de la historia, y cómo una buena amiga mía siempre dice: "si no hay drama, no hay historia"
> 
> Han conocido a la altanera de Lila y de cómo Marinette le ayudó a cambiar su mala vida, con un nuevo trabajo. Trabajo que Alya pensó para la euroasiática. ¿Marinette hizo bien? eso lo sabremos más adelante. 
> 
> Agradecer el apoyo que le dan a está historia, me gusta mucho leer sus teorías y sus reacciones cuando le aciertan o son refutadas. Gracias a ustedes es que me animo a continuar con este fic y llevarlo a su....final. Nos leemos luego.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis invocadores e invocadoras,
> 
> La trama está basada en la canción Killpop de Slipknot, que mi esposo me sugirió cuando le conté parte de como va la historia. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar me despido, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
